To the End
by defiantlyneurotic
Summary: Clary Fray has spent five years loving Jace Herondale. She's attended all of his soccer games and cheered him on. In return she would get the occasional nod of the head or "Hey". And that was okay. But when both of their friends get fed up with the two they decide to take action. Will they succeed and get them together? Or will Clary remain just another face in the crowd to Jace?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I really should be updating one of my other three stories, but then this idea popped into my head, and it just wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is. My latest story. It's Clace! (I mean, aren't they always?) So I hope you enjoy it, and if you don't then suck it cause I don't give a fuck.**

 **The characters are kind of, a wee bit OOC but it can't be helped.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, Cassandra Clare does. Love her.**

* * *

Clary Fray kept her head bowed, hands stuffed into her sweater pockets, allowing her red curls to fall over her face. She kept her eyes trained on her feet as she walked. She was walking in the direction of the train station. Clary was going to meet her older brother, Jonathan Fray, as he returned home from New York. Jonathan had been spending the last month of summer vacation with their father in New York. The invitation had been extended to Clary, but unlike her brother, she had never been close with her father, Valentine Morgenstern. She decided to say behind at home, and spend the last weeks of summer with her mother, and her mother's boyfriend.

Her parents had gotten a divorce when she was just a baby, not old enough to remember anything about her father. Jonathan was only a year older than herself, but he remembered every moment spent with his father. The only parent Clary had known was the one who raised her, her mom, Jocelyn Fray. Her father didn't know the eleven year-old girl who was old enough to walk herself to the train station and pick up her brother. And Clary didn't know the man that lived in New York who opted to see his children once every year. She saw no reason to pursue a relationship with her father. To her, he was dubbed the man who had broken her mother's heart all those years ago.

A breeze ruffled Clary's hair, effectively making Clary shiver in the process. Summer was quickly leaving, Autumn moving in, along with the school year. Clary had never been a fan of the cold. She had never liked the Fall or the Winter. She didn't like the color of the leaves as they fell to the ground in Autumn. She didn't like the big, bulky jackets that came with Winter, or the snow. She preferred the blooming flowers of Spring, and the bright sun of the Summer.

The sidewalks were vacant, the only occupants Clary herself, and some parents who had large bags in their hands, undoubtedly doing last minute school shopping. The streets were quiet, just how Clary liked it. It was also good for her, the fact that there was hardly any people, she had been running late leaving the house to pick up Jonathan. She was still going to be a couple of minutes late, but it was better this way, not having to deal with a large crowd of people. That would make her even more late.

The school across the street caught her attention. The train station was behind it. If the gate was unlocked then she would get to the train station on time. The gate was usually unlocked, allowing people to walk in whenever they wanted. Letting them make use of the track, or the fields. It was the middle school. The place she would be attending the very next day. No one appeared to be there, except for the few cars that were parked in the parking lot. Probably the teachers preparing their classrooms. Clary decided it was for the best if she cut through the school grounds.

She slipped through the already open gate. She jogged past the football field, and the people walking around the track. She continued running until she came to the soccer field where she came to a sudden stop. She didn't know what compelled her to stop, but when she did, she chanced a glance at the field. Clary watched the lone figure for a second, before turning away, an image of Jonathan flashing across her mind. She was half tempted to watch the person play, see if they were any good, but then again, how would she know if they were any good? She knew nothing about soccer, didn't even like it. Jonathan liked the sport, but he played dreadfully so she didn't have anything to base the person's skills off of.

She began walking again, but didn't get very far when the figure began running down the field, passing the ball between his feet. She moved closer, coming to a stop at the bleachers, deciding that Jonathan would survive if she was just a little late. Her palm rested against the cool metal. Did that make her a creeper, watching this person play? Well, even if she was, it wasn't like she could turn away now that she watched them play. She was mesmerized, rooted to the spot, just watching. She really didn't know anything about soccer, but she knew, she knew this person was good.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard thunder, but she didn't pay it any attention. She was too caught up in her own thoughts of wanting to sketch this scene. Draw him as he kicked the ball, as he ran across the field, as he flung the ball into the air and kicked it into the goal post. He moved with such grace and such speed, Clary had never seen anything like it before. She had never been a fan of soccer, but she knew, she knew that after this, after watching this person, she would be. Yes, she was most definitely going to be a fan of soccer.

Clary was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't notice the boy walking towards her, until he was right in front of her, snapping his fingers right under her nose in an attempt to get her attention.

"A-ah," Clary let out a soft gasp, jumping back slightly, her face a deep shade of red.

"You know, I've been trying to get your attention for a while now," the boy spoke nonchalantly, as if he didn't just scare her half to death. He took a step back, away from Clary. His soccer ball was being held in his left hand as he observed her. "It's started raining, in case you hadn't noticed. Which I doubt you would have, you were lost in your head. I thought I'd tell you, because who knows how long you would have stood there, a dazed look on your face, before you realized it had already started raining."

Clary blinked at him before tilting her head up to look at the dark and intimidating sky, as a raindrop rolled down her cheek. He was right. It was raining, and it was coming down pretty fast. Everybody else was gone by this time and Clary lowered her head, even more embarrassed now then she had been before. How had she really not noticed the rain? It was freezing, the rain seeping through her clothes. Had she really been that deep in thought? With this boy being the center of her thoughts?

"Ah, um, yeah, I guess I do actually do that sometimes. Actually I kind of do that a lot," Clary told him, and shifted awkwardly on her feet under his scrutinizing gaze.

The boy studied her only a little while longer and Clary got a good look at his face. He was cute. His eyes were golden, sharp and dangerous. He had blonde hair, his curly hair tumbled across his forehead, sticking up at awkward angles. His features angelic-like. He was a littler taller than herself, but not by much, which led her to believe that he was around her age. He was skinny- built like an eleven year-old boy. He had to be around her age. Or he was just a boy who had still ceased to hit puberty.

The boy shrugged, gave her one last parting look, before he turned and began walking away from Clary.

"W-wait!" Clary cried, inwardly scolding herself, and her stupid brain, and her stupid mouth as the words escaped. She was making a fool of herself. She should have just let him walk away.

The boy stopped, already a few feet ahead of her. He turned his head around to look at her, a bored expression crossing his face.

"You played really well just now," Clary shot him a small and shy smile. "You were amazing."

The boy lowered his head, and when he looked back up at her a small smirk was on his face. He turned his head, and began walking away from the field again.

Clary stared at his retreating figure for a minute, watching him before she ran after him, tripping over her two feet to catch up with him. "Are you new in town?" Clary questioned him, looking at the side of his face once she finally caught up to him. For a boy who was only five feet tall, with short legs matching Clary's, he sure walked fast. "I don't think I've ever seen you around here before today. I'm Clarissa by the way. I live a couple of blocks down from here."

"I just moved here yesterday," the boy replied shortly, never slowing in his pace, or casting a glance in her direction. It didn't look like he cared that she was walking with him.

"You know, I was serious about what I said earlier back there," Clary said, a little disappointed that he hadn't offered up his own name when she has told him her own name. "You're really, really good. Like seriously good. You're honestly the best player I've ever seen."

"I take it you've never seen that many people play soccer," the boy said, his smirk back in place, wider this time. He finally turned to look at here. "You do realize that you say the words 'you know' a lot, right?"

"I can't help it really, the words just tumble out of my mouth. And about the whole soccer thing, you're right, I don't but um, my older brother- Jonathan- he likes to watch soccer a lot and- _OH!_ " Clary stopped walking abruptly, causing her companion to stop next to her, and arch a brow. "I'm really sorry. I have to go now. It was nice to meet you!"

Clary waved to him, before she turned on her heel and started running in the other direction, back in the direction of the field. Jonathan, she had forgotten about Jonathan. He was so going to kill her how now. She didn't know how late she was now, but she knew she was late. Very late.

She left the confused boy standing there, never once glancing back to look and see if he was still standing there like a lost boy. He did, he stood there in the rain, as his clothes clung to his skin. He listened to the distant slosh of mud beneath her feet as she ran. She didn't offer an explanation, she just ran. Had he something?

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself, aloud. He shook his head, sending beads of rain flying, before turning and walking in the direction of his house.

* * *

The next time Clary saw the boy again, happened to be the very next day at school. She had been talking to Simon Lewis before she saw him, her best friend practically since birth, and his long time crush, Isabelle Lightwood.

"My older brother told me that Mrs. Salazar is a total bitch," Isabelle stated matter-of-factly, her arms crossed over her chest defiantly. She was referring to their first period teacher, Elizabeth Salazar, who was currently greeting her new victims- as Isabelle liked to refer to them as- at the door of the classroom. Her and Simon had been arguing about her. Isabelle claimed that she was the devil despite her nasty pink clothes, like Dolores Umbridge as she put it. And Simon claimed that she was nice when his older sister, Rebecca Lewis, had gotten her. "Besides, Becks is old now. That was years ago," Isabelle added.

"Isabelle!" Simon exclaimed at her choice of words. Simon had never gotten used to the concept that Isabelle wasn't like him or Clary. They didn't use vulgar language. Isabelle did. "You can't say that, it's mean and also untrue. And you used a bad word."

"Alec didn't really say that, I know for a fact he didn't. He's nice to use that kind of language, he'd flip if he heard you using it now," Clary said, thinking of Isabelle's brother. He was a year older than those three, the same age as Clary's brother, and maybe his closest friend. Alexander Lightwood was timid and easily embarrassed. Not a boy who would speak ill of his teacher.

"Okay well maybe he didn't say that in those exact words," Isabelle admitted sheepishly, but she was not losing the argument to Simon. "The meaning was there though! And he said she was really rude."

Clary heard Simon say something in return, but she didn't quite catch it. She was busy watching the students file into the classroom. Most of them looked nervous, some seemed like they were about to throw up, and others looked as if they couldn't care less. She recognized some of the students as her gaze moved around the room. They were the kids that had gone to elementary school with her. Kids like Helen Blackthorn and Eric Hillchurch. But most of the tables surrounding her were filled with new faces.

"Oh!" Clary gasped as a very familiar face entered the class, looking around observing the kids he would be spending nine months stuck in a science class with.

So he was the same age as her, Clary thought triumphantly. Better yet, he was going to the same school as her, and even better, he was in the same class as her! She allowed herself a small smile before she jumped up from her seat, her friends curios gazes following her as she moved to stand right in front of him, the boy she met here yesterday.

"Hi," she greeted, as she pulled nervously on the end of her hair/ "I didn't know you were going to school here, not that I'm upset about you attending here or anything. Actually, I'm really happy that you're in class, and it's really nice to see you again."

"Huh?" the blonde blinked at her, his face a mask of confusion. "Do I know you or something? Or do you just walk up to a lot of random people and start a conversation?"

Clary's face fell, and she felt her heart deflate slightly. She was mortified. He really didn't remember her? They had just met yesterday. How on earth did he possibly forget her so fast? Maybe he was pretending. He had to be pretending. But judging by the blank look on his face as he stared at her he wasn't pretending.

Clary was beyond embarrassed. Her face had to be as red as a tomato, she figured, but she continued talking to the forgetful boy in front of her. "Hey, hey, don't worry about it. I guess it is okay if you don't remember me. Our meeting was rather brief and there was hardly any words exchanged between the two of us to be perfectly honest. I talked to you yesterday, don't you remember?"

"I don't remember you, you're a complete stranger," the boy said bluntly and continued to stare at the redhead.

"A-and I told you that it's completely fine if you don't remember me, didn't I? We're all good. You can come sit with me and my friends if you want."

The boy paused and looked around the classroom. Nobody was paying them any attention except for a boy and a girl who sat at a table in the very back by the window. They were staring so intently that he had to think that those two were the friends that the girl in front of him spoke of. He realized then that he didn't have very many choices. He had moved to the town a couple of days ago and he didn't know anyone. The thought irked him that all he had was this girl and he didn't even _remember_ her.

He lowered his head, and allowed his feet to lead him to the back of the classroom with the petite girl following behind him.

"Hey Clary," the girl said cautiously, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who's your new friend?"

Clary? Could that really be the redhead's name? No. No, it couldn't be. Her name had to be something else, it couldn't Clary. Her name was something else. . . Something else. . .

"Oh, um, I don't actually know," her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He found her looking at him expectantly. "What is your name?"

Something about this girl was familiar to him. He remembered her voice, although when he met her it was drowned out by thunder. The sweater that was too big for her clung to her tiny frame from the rain. He remembered her. She was the girl who had been watching him yesterday. The one standing in the rain like an idiot. Her name, what was her name? Claire, Alyssa, Clarisse-

"Clarissa," he spoke suddenly, looking at her. Her name was Clarissa. At least, that was what she told him.

Clarissa- Clary- whatever the hell her stupid name was. Clarissa's friend frowned and shook her head.

"No, no, I don't think so. Clarissa sounds like a girl's name. Clary isn't that your real name or something?'

Clarissa was beaming at him.

"I thought you should know that Jace is my name," he whispered to her, so that her friend couldn't hear. He then dropped into the chair nearest to the window and began staring out at the soccer field.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnnnnd, there it is. The prologue. I like it. It's fun for me to write and the next chapter is even better.**

 **Spoilers for the next chapter: THE SOCCER TEAM IS AWESOME AND THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW.**

 **Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe. Hey all. Second chapter is hereeeee. Yayyy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments. if I did the story would be unresolved because god I'm such a lazy bum.**

* * *

Clary had learned a few things about her new friend Jace Herondale since their second encounter at school. Like the fact that Jace was probably the most densest person ever, in the whole entire world. And the only things that Jace ever cared about was soccer and school work.

Five entire years had passed since the day that Clary met her new found friend, Jace. Not much had changed since their second meeting in middle school. Their relationship and his attitude towards her hadn't really change, but he did like her, and he had to admit, he had a soft spot for the girl, though he would never actually say that aloud.

Clary still didn't know a lot about Jace and the things that she did learn about Jace didn't come from conversations with him because they didn't really talk to each other much. Well, Clary talked to Jace, but Jace being Jace, he wasn't a man of many words, so it was quite hard to hold a conversation. Whenever Clary said something, or if she asked Jace a question, he would usually just nod his head, or reply with a few short words here and there. Clary never actually minded though. Had it been anyone else they would have flipped a lid, and left Jace alone, but for Clary that was enough, for her a few words worked. She was content with the relationship they shared.

Her friends and Jace's soccer team buddies however were not happy with the relationship between the two. Why they were so invested with the lives of the two friends, Clary and Jace would never know, but they were both thankful. Not then of course, back then they were just plain annoying, but when they grew up, and as years passed, they were grateful.

They were all in their third year of high school now. And on that particular winter day, the same winter day that Isabelle had finally had enough of Jace's oblivious boy brain and came up with her plan, things had started off normally enough. Clary sat in her homeroom class, with her friends Simon and Isabelle, and they all waited for Jace as he fought to stay alive in the hallways, being attacked by fangirls. Well, Clary was waiting, her friends were busy doing other things. It was always like that in the mornings. Clary, waiting for Jace's arrival. Simon, finishing his forgotten homework from last night, asking Clary for answers here and there. Isabelle busy scribbling away fiercely in her notebook coming up with new ways for Jace to notice Clary. And Jace, being attacked by rabid fangirls. It was the daily routine, and it never ceased to happen.

Simon was in the middle of a question, directed at Clary when Isabelle leaned across his desk to look at Clary.

"Hey, hey, Simon, do me a favor and shut up a second, 'kay?" Isabelle smiled at him, and Simon rolled his eyes, the tips of his ears pink. "Alright so I, the amazing Isabelle Lightwood, have come up with another genius idea for you to gain Jace's attention, and capture his heart. You ignore Jace. Avoid eye contact, never look at him, and don't talk to him. That way, he'll wonder what he did wrong. Then in the weeks of your absence he'll realize that he's madly in love with you. That way he'll have to approach you and start the conversation, and then after he does, he'll kiss you passionately in front of the entire student body."

"Isabelle, I see many flaws with your very genius plan," Simon said, as he looked down at the girl. "For one, Jace already avoids eve contact. His eyes are always closed because he's freaking sleeping all the goddamned time. He's not going to notice if Clary doesn't look at him, and do you really think he's going to notice Clary's absence. Sure, he always sits by her but I wouldn't be surprised if he found another girl with red hair and called her Clarissa."

"Oh my God Simon, stop it. I know you don't really like Jace all that much but this is for our dearest friend Clary and her one and only chance at love. So please just stop being such a killjoy for once," Isabelle told him.

Clary's face was a bright shade of red. God, she was such a prude she realized. Just the _thought_ of Jace kissing her embarrassed her. Yes she liked him, but he didn't like her. Isabelle never seemed to actually understand that key factor.

"Honestly Isabelle, I think I've told you this about a hundred times at least by now. I can't not talk to Jace," Clary frowned at her friend the girl was just so forgetful. She really had explained this to her so many times. "I swear to you that it's really pretty much impossible."

"Silly girl," Isabelle shook her head and waggled her finger in Clary's face. "Of course it's not impossible. I don't care how many times you tell me it is, I know it isn't. It's actually really pretty simple. Just ignore him. If you don't look at him, you won't feel the urge to speak to him."

"No, really, Isabelle, I am being completely serious right now. For me, the action of not talking to Jace is really quite impossible," Clary insisted, clutching the end of her desk, and looking earnestly at Isabelle. "It's like, when Jace is around me, anywhere near me, the words just pour out of my mouth. No matter how embarrassing anything I say is, I can't manage to stop myself from talking. My mouth has a mind of its own, and that mind just lives to make me suffer, and make me sound like a babbling idiot. It is physically impossible for me to look at Jace and not began talking."

It was the truth. Everything Clary had told Isabelle about her minor talking problem was true. Ever since the first day of meeting him, Clary was never actually in control of what words came out of her mouth when Jace was around. And then then the other problem was that, when she started spouting her nonsense to Jace, she could not just make her self shut up. Jace was nice, though. He never told her to shut up, or stop talking, and he never told her she was bothering but then again, maybe he wasn't being nice. Maybe he was just being Jace, and after all, Jace didn't say anything.

"I like it how Isabelle just leans over my desk, and you two just converse about your little boy issues but you never actually bother to include me in your conversations," Simon said.

"We don't have to invite you to talk to us because you just weasel your way in when you feel like it," Isabelle retorted, and leaned back into her own seat.

"Well that's all I'm allowed to do, considering the fact that if I didn't, nobody would talk to me," Simon shot back, although he was a little disappointed that Isabelle was no longer draped across his desk.

Just then a collective sigh was heard around the room coming from most of the female population (and some guys). Some girls like Aline Penhallow, and Helen Blackthorn just kept their head lowered, not bothering to look at the person who walked in.

He made his way to the back of the classroom, where Clary and her friends sat, and he fell into the seat on her left. Ever since that very first day of sixth grade, whenever they shared a class, there was an unspoken rule that that would be the seating arrangement. Jace seated by the window, and Clary in the spot right beside him.

His appearance was disheveled, his curly hair an unruly mess and his school uniform wrinkled. He looked like he always did, and Clary would be damned if she said he didn't look attractive. That was how he looked since middle school and that was just how Clary liked it. Middle school. Not much had changed since middle school, for any of them. Like Jace. His face and tone still carried that bored note, no matter who he was talking to or looking at. But the changes that Jace himself did undergo, well those changes were drastic.

Jace was no longer the little short boy who was just skin and bones. He was tall now, taller than most people he came across in their small school, and a lot taller than Clary was. He was no longer classified as cute to all the girls who harbored crushes on him, for he was now extremely handsome and lean. But other than his appearance nothing changed about the boy wonder.

"Good morning Jace," Clary chirped, turning her back to her arguing friends and smiling brightly at Jace. Isabelle's eye roll went unnoticed by her.

Just like Jace, Clary hadn't changed much at all. She was still five feet tall, having not grown since middle school. Her hair was still that bright fiery red that made her easy to spot in a crowd, tumbling past her shoulders and down her back in a tangled mess of curls.

"Hey Clarissa," Jace replied lazily, his usual greeting for the girl in the morning. He looked at her for a split second before he tossed his sweater at her face, and turned his head to stare out the window.

Clary smiled softly at the back of the boy's head. It started back in eighth grade. Clary still hated the winter so she thought that maybe if she didn't wear a jacket when it was snowing out, the snow would spare her and leave. It didn't because that's not how life works. Jace took one look at the girl when she walked into the school before tugging off his jacket, mumbling about stupid girls, and tossing it at her head. Isabelle was delighted and insisted that Clary never wear a jacket again. Not like she was planning to.

Just as Clary slipped the sweater over her head, a gasp was heard throughout the room. Which could only mean one other thing if Jace had already showed up. More members of the soccer team had arrived. She looked up and confirmed her suspicions. In the front of the classroom, some posed like they were Gods, stood five more members of the soccer team. Sebastian Verlac, Jordan Kyle, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, and Clary's own flesh and blood, Jonathan Fray.

Sebastian Verlac was Jace's self-proclaimed best friend and he took advantage of every situation he saw the boy, finding different ways to irritate the younger boy. Which usually led to Sebastian entering Jace's homeroom class and bothering him there.

Jordan Kyle was one of the quieter boys on the team, and he had the very unfortunate luck of being dragged everywhere by Sebastian.

Magnus was a glitter fanatic. He entertained himself by teasing Jace and Clary. Although he mostly tagged along to speak with Isabelle Lightwood.

Alec Lightwood followed his friends to keep them out of trouble, but he secretly harbored a crush on Magnus Bane and used any excuse to be near him.

Jonathan Fray? Well it was a miracle he was actually on the team. He stilled played pretty bad compared to Jace, but compared to others, he was pretty decent. The only reason he bothered to go anywhere with Sebastian was to make sure he wasn't flirting with his younger sister.

Upon seeing his teammates, Jace sunk lower in his seat in an attempt to remain hidden from the boys he considered idiots. It didn't matter. It never mattered. Even on the first day of school they had managed to find him. They had this ingenious plan and that was to follow Clary. According to them wherever she was, he was with her.

Sebastian practically skipped down the aisle, coming to a stop in front of Jace. He slammed his palms down on top of his desk and grinned at Jace. In return, he got Jace's coldest stare.

Jace saw Jordan head over to Isabelle's boy-toy. What was his name? Rat Face? Whatever, it didn't matter. Not really. Although Jace did feel a little bad considering the fact that he was on the freaking soccer team. But it wasn't like Rat Face was important, not when Sebastian was grinning at him like a maniac.

"Hey Herondale," Sebastian greeted cheerily, ruffling his friend's hair. Sebastian turned his head to smile at Clary. "And a hello to you, Clary. How are you doing on this fine day?"

Before Clary could respond Jace cut in. He scowled at Sebastian as he talked. "What are you doing here, Verlac? I'd have thought after your many failed attempts you would have realized Clary had no romantic interest in you. But since you're here, I take it the news hasn't made it through your thick skull."

Jace had lowered his voice so that only the boy standing in front of him could hear. Sebastian was still smiling, but this smile was wider if possible. He ruffled Jace's hair once again, and leaned down so that he was looking Jace right in the eye.

"Don't say things like that. Clary could hear you," Sebastian grimaced and added as an afterthought, "or worse, Jonathan. "

It was no secret that Sebastian Verlac had a crush on Jonathan Fray's younger sister. He had even admitted to liking the girl back when they were all still in middle school. Everybody knew it by now, and Jonathan always had to fight the urge to punch his friend when he saw Sebastian talking to Clary. What was really bad about the whole situation was that even Jace knew about his teammate's feelings toward his friend, as oblivious as he was. It was only a bad thing because Clary herself was the only one who didn't appear to notice. That made her almost as dense as Jace was in the romance department. Almost, but not quite. He really was a level all his own when it came to other's feelings.

"Besides why do you even care? According to you, you don't even like her like that. Unless of course, you do. And if that is the case then I will gladly back off," Sebastian promised.

"Of course I don't like Clarissa in that way. We're friends, and that is all we'll ever be," Jace spoke through gritted teeth. His hands were balled into tight fists at his sides. "And the only reason I care in the first place is because if you keep running your mouth we're going to lose a game. Why are we going to lose a game you ask. We're going to lose a game because you're going to show up with two broken legs, courtesy of Jonathan."

Jace was irritated at that point. He was always irritated when someone thought of him and Clary as more than friends. They were friends, period. Nothing more, and nothing less. Couldn't everybody see that? Obviously not if the annoying giggling girls walked up to him after practice all the time, only to ask the same, stupid question. _Is Clary Fray your girlfriend?_

How did they even come to think of them that way? Okay yes, he could be found with her if he was not found playing soccer, or at his house. And sure, Jace liked Clary more than he liked most people. She talked a lot more than the average person should and she never actually stopped, but in a way it made her slightly cute, and her rambling was quite endearing. Did that mean he liked Clary in a romantic way? No.

. . .

Or did it?

Sebastian rolled his eyes. He straightened his back so that he was once again towering over Jace. "Such a little brat. Clarissa this and Clarissa that, everybody knows you like her. Yet, you keep denying your true feelings for her. You don't even call her Clary. Have I taught you nothing?"

"Tch. You don't give yourself enough credit, Verlac. You've taught me a lot of things in the years that I've known you. Like, you know, you taught me that I should never fall in love with my teammate's younger sister, and then do idiotic things to get her attention, because I will not have proper use of my arm the next day."

"Oh, oh, oh. Is it that time of the day already? Are we making fun of Seb and his failed attempt at romance?" Magnus maneuvered his way over to Jace and Sebastian. He was trapped. Magnus on his side, separating him and Clary, Sebastian in front of him, walls surrounding him on the remaining sides. There was no where to run to. "Jace how many times have I told you not to tease your elders unless I'm invited?"

"So mean, so mean," Sebastian shook his head, his wide, insufferable grin back in place. "No matter. It is time I take my leave and take my friends with me. Bye Clary!"

Sebastian shoved Magnus out of the way, coming to stand at Clary's side. He swooped down and planted a kiss on Clary's cheek. Jace's eyes widened. Sebastian shot him a cocky smile before he sprinted out of the classroom, with Jonathan running right behind him. Alec and Jordan said good-bye to their friends before they trailed after the two boys. Magnus watched them go, chuckling as he did so, before he turned to Isabelle and Simon.

"Remember today, right after practice," Magnus told them before he turned and winked at Clary. "Sebastian loves you almost as much as Jace does."

Clary's eyes widened even more, if that was even possible. Her face resembled a tomato. He head swiveled back and forth between Magnus and Jace. "N-No Magnus, that's not it, it's not like that! Jace is my friend and so is Sebastian! Friends, that's all. N-Nothing like that."

Magnus didn't say anything, merely left with a shrug of his shoulders.

Clary sat in her seat. The bell rang. The teacher walked in. The lesson started. She didn't even chance looking at Jace. Her face had finally gone back to its normal shade. So instead, she leaned closer to Isabelle, and whispered in her ear.

"What's going on after practice today?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned about really," Isabelle smiled sweetly at her. ""Nothing you need to worry you pretty little head about."

* * *

"Alright so the plan really is rather simple. Even someone like you can understand it. All you have to do is walk Clary home, like normal, like nothing is wrong. Then when you get to your house all you need to do is say you forgot something in the locker room. You run back here, and meet me at the soccer field. Can you do that, Jonathan?" Isabelle asked the boy who was looking at her quizzically.

Isabelle had grabbed Clary's brother after soccer practice, right before he made it into the locker room. They were standing in front of the door, the rest of the team had already filed inside. Jonathan had no time to ask Isabelle what was going on because as soon as that door was shut Isabelle began talking.

"Well, yes, I am highly capable of accomplishing that task. My question for you is why do I have to do that?" Jonathan asked her.

"I'll explain it all to you when you get your scrawny ass back here to the school. I'll be sitting on the bleachers with the others so you know where to look," Isabelle told him. She kept glancing at the locker room door, checking to be sure no one was about to walk out. "And hurry up while you're at it. I don't think anyone wants to wait long."

"What? Others? You mean there's going to be more people than you? Who is it, Simon? Jace?" Jonathan asked her, trying to think of all of Isabelle's friends. This was not how he expected the conversation to go. He really just thought it was going to be another girl confessing her love. He should have known better. Isabelle Lightwood liked Simon Lewis, his teammate. But other than a love confession Jonathan could not come up with another reason as to why Isabelle Lightwood would want to talk to him.

Isabelle frowned and shook her head impatiently. "Of course not, why would Jace be there. Yes, of course, Simon will be there, along with Magnus, Alec, and others. But really, Jon, enough of this chit-chat. We have more pressing matters to attend to. Now forget about changing and just go meet Clary before she gets suspicious."

"Isabelle, I'm not going to do anything for you if you don't tell me what's going on."

"You listen to me Jonathan Fray," Isabelle growled. She grabbed Jonathan roughly by the front of his uniform shirt and pulled him closer to her so that their noses were touching. "I have worked too hard setting this up. Okay yes, Magnus informed everybody but this was my plan. I will not have it ruined because you want to know every little thing I have planned. That's not how it works. How things work is you trust me, and listen to me. Nothing bad is going to happen. If anything, this is a good thing. So just trust me, and calm down."

There was a sudden bump, lots of shouting, and then the door to the locker room was flung open, and a good amount of the soccer team fell onto the ground right in front of Jonathan and Isabelle. It was a tangled pile of boys and body parts. Shouts were heard, along with profanities. Jonathan could make out the blond head of Jace on the very bottom of the heap of flailing limbs.

Meliorn emerged from the locker room. He stepped over the pile of bodies and turned to smile at Jonathan and Isabelle.

Meliorn was a mystery to everybody. The smile he wore looked innocent enough. Meliorn himself looked innocent enough. But to anybody who actually knew him, knew that that smile meant nothing. Meliorn was always smiling. No matter what, That same twisted smile that always made you think he was up to something. That something was never a good something.

"Ah so it's true about what my teammates are saying about you two," Meliorn spoke softly. "You are dating."

* * *

 **to clarify. simon lewis is a member of the soccer team. and then you have a bunch of random other characters also apart of the team, because you know, substitutes. Only the major characters will be at this secret "meeting" in the next chapter. Magnus, Alec, Simon, Jon, Seb, Jordan, izzy, Meliorn. and I think that's about it. more characeters may be there but yeah, I think that's it. Not jace and clary cuz u know, they have things to do. Clace things.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heller. How is everybody? I am currently feeling the pain of whiplash and let me tell you, it's a kind of pain you never want to experience in your life.**

 **So, on with the story now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, just write crappy fanfiction about the characters.**

* * *

Jonathan blinked. He was in the process of trying to come up with a reasonable explanation as to why he could be found in such a compromising position with Isabelle Lightwood.

No such luck.

Jonathan blinked again but still, nothing came to mind. Another blink.

Again, again, and again,

Blink. Blink. Blink.

The position they were in couldn't even be found as remotely intimate but it was Meliorn, but the conclusion that Meliorn had jumped to when he found them had Jonathan scrambling to find an excuse. The accusing tone his voice had carried when he spoke to them. It just made Jonathan squirm and feel ashamed even if he had done nothing wrong.

Isabelle shut her eyes for a minute, and Jonathan watched as she took in a couple of deep breaths, releasing them slowly. A minute had passed before she opened them but she didn't meet Jonathan's gaze. She loosened her hold on his shirt, taking to running her hands down his chest, ridding his shirt of any wrinkles she had caused. It really wasn't helping their cause, what Isabelle was doing. Jonathan noticed Meliorn's smile widen.

"Meliorn," Isabelle spoke suddenly, spinning on her heel, her curtain of inky black hair slapping Jonathan in the face, tickling his nose.

"You play on the same team as him," Isabelle continued, ignoring Jonathan's sneeze, "you play on the same team as him. You two spend a reasonable amount of time together. Do you even know Jonathan Fray?"

"Yes I do," Meliorn replied, his voice soft and cool, sending chills up Jonathan's spine. "I consider him a very good friend."

"Well then you must know how immature and childish he really is," Isabelle huffed.

"Hey," Jonathan interjected, indignant, but Isabelle merely lifted a hand into the air, waved it a little, signaling for Jonathan to stop talking as she continued on with her rant.

"I mean, I understand that I have dated some more questionable characters in the past, I really do, but please Meliorn, do consider what you're saying. I know you have a tendency to jump to conclusions but think about it. Jonathan Fray and Isabelle Lightwood, together. Absolutely ridiculous."

"I'm really not that bad of a person," Jonathan said helplessly, knowing that nobody was really listening to him.

But Isabelle shocked him by responding. "Of course you are Jonny boy, don't be stupid," she told him.

"Bickering like an old married couple already," Meliorn told them.

"We are not!" Isabelle stomped her foot, her patience with Meliorn wearing thin.

Meliorn opened his mouth to speak but something behind Isabelle and Jonathan caught his attention. His eyes flashed and he raised his hand to wave merrily. Jonathan and Isabelle both turned around to see Clary walking over to them.

"Hey Meliorn," Clary nodded at the older boy before fixing her gaze on the heap of boys that had fallen out of the locker room earlier. Jonathan had kind of forgotten about them, but he could now, as he studied it more closely, make out the lanky figures of Jordan and Simon. Alec was standing on the edge of the pile, looking on nervously. He reached out his hand to help some of the boys up.

"Um, okay then," Clary laughed a little and turned to look at Jonathan. "Hey Jon. I was waiting by the entrance for you, but you never showed. Are you walking home with me today?"

"He can't!" Isabelle exclaimed. She shoved past Jonathan to face Clary. "Coach called extra practice for the more suckish players on the team. That includes your brother."

"Oh," Clary nodded her head in understanding. "Have fun, Jon."

Jonathan was appalled. Clary had accepted Isabelle's excuse without so much as a question. He wasn't that bad at soccer. He wasn't.

Clary turned to walk away, back the way she came, but Isabelle's hand shot out and grabbed Clary's arm.

"Where are you going Clary?" Isabelle asked her.

Clary's brow furrowed and she answered, "home."

"You can't. Not by yourself at least. I mean, a young and vulnerable girl like yourself. - _I'm sixteen Izzy_ \- Exactly! The preferred age by creepy weirdos everywhere."

"Alrighty then," Clary huffed and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you propose I do? Sit around and wait for Jonathan for another two hours? No thanks."

"Jace!"

Out of the corner of his eye Jonathan noticed a flash of gold. Jace appeared disgruntled and a scowl was on his face as he wiped the dirt off his clothes. He looked about ready to murder the next person who so much as looked at him. Not that Jonathan blamed him of course, if he himself had been crushed by twelve different boys who were in desperate need of showers he would have flipped a lid.

"What?" he growled irritably.

"I need you to walk Clary home today," Isabelle said and then glared at him. "Don't be such a dick."

Jace's face softened when he caught sight of Clary's form behind Isabelle. Her eyes were wide as she regarded her friend and her cheeks were flushed from the wind that blew around them. The scowl was back soon enough though. "And why can't she walk home by herself?"

"Because Jace, there are perverts out there in the streets that would just love to do unspeakable things to your dearest Clary, and we can't have that now can we?"

"She's not mine," Jace mumbled under his breath before he turned and began walking in the opposite direction.

Isabelle was silent for a moment, and her shoulders slumped forward. "So maybe my plan wasn't perfect."

"Are you coming or not Clarissa," Jace called over his shoulder, halting in his steps.

Isabelle's expression turned into a smug one. "Why do I even bother doubting myself? It's pointless really."

As Clary jogged to catch up with Jace, and the rest of the team cleared out, Isabelle clapped her hands together and turned to face the boys that were left.

"Alright boys. Now that Jace and Clary are gone let's get a move on. We have lots to discuss today.'

Isabelle led the way to the bleachers, chatting happily with Magnus along the way. Jonathan sulked next to Alec and whined to him.

"First she says I'm not good enough to date her and then she insults my soccer skills. Your sister is so mean to me."

* * *

Clary walked beside Jace silently, playing with the sleeves of his sweater. She didn't feel like forcing conversation today, still lost in what happened earlier. Everybody in her life was beyond weird.

Jace noticed the lack of the usual chatter because the only thing filling his ears was the crunch of leaves beneath their shoes. Jace kept glancing over at Clary, waiting for her to speak. To say something.

"You're awfully quiet today," Jace noted, in a lame attempt to start a conversation. "Is anything thing wrong, or do you just not feel like talking?"

Clary gave him a shrug of her shoulders and swung her arms back and forth. "There's just nothing to talk about today, I suppose."

They went on like that for five more minutes. Jace dying slowly and Clary lost in her head. Jace was never one to hate peace and quiet, in fact he welcomed it with open arms, ready to harm anyone who broke it. But when Clary was around you, silence was unlikely. She always had something to say. It was just so painstakingly awkward without Clary's mindless chatter to fill the silence that engulfed them. He had become accustomed to it and now that it was gone, he didn't know what to do.

They passed a house with pumpkins lied out of the front porch, faces carved into them. Jace studied it, distinctly remembering a holiday that consisted of carved pumpkins and decorations. Halloween, was it? There was also a clown placed in the front yard, along with a dead body. Jace squinted. A fake dead body. People cringed away from the decorations that were meant to be scary but they didn't faze Jace. Yes there was most definitely a holiday like this.

Jace saw Clary look at the house and when she caught sight of the clown she sped up her pace a little.

"So, Halloween," Jace mused, jerking his thumb in the direction of the house that was now behind them.

"What about it Jace?" Clary asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Are you celebrating this year?" he asked.

Clary stopped walking momentarily and she cracked a smile, wide and joyous. Then she laughed. Loudly. People passing them on the sidewalk turned to look at them while Jace was left to wonder what was wrong with what he asked. Maybe the idea of her celebrating Halloween was just so absurd. Or maybe Halloween wasn't a real holiday. The name did sound a bit strange.

"What's so funny?" Jace questioned her, raising a brow. He reached out his hand and rested it lightly on her shoulder as she leaned forward, clutching her stomach. "Did they change the name of the holiday? Damn. I knew I should have gone with St. Patrick's day."

"Nothing- like- that," Clary wheezed out between laughs. It took a couple of long seconds but Clary's laughter slowly died out, and the people that had once been gawking at them went back to minding their own business.

"It's just that well," Clary wiped a stray tear, her smile still bright. "Halloween was nearly two weeks ago, Jace. It's almost Thanksgiving now."

Jace retracted his hand. Now that he took a second to really think about it, Clary was right. He remembered the fake spiders and spider webs that had been hung around his house had been taken down by his mother a couple of weeks ago. He also recalled a bunch of nasty little kids banging on his door, begging for candy. When he answered the door he told them to screw off, but when his mother or father opened the door they complied with their wishes.

"Thanksgiving. Is that the one with the fat guy who breaks into your house and leaves you presents?"

* * *

"You are all gathered here today because our two most favorite people in the world are two complete idiots. One is a shy, microscopic girl, the fear of rejection the only thing keeping her from voicing her true feelings. And then the boy who is detached from his emotions. They can't do anything for themselves," Isabelle announced.

She stood in front of the seven soccer players, pacing back and forth on the green field where they played. The boys were seated on the bleacher, most not even paying attention to what Isabelle had to say.

Jonathan was still pouting and sulking off to the side. Every time Isabelle's back was to him, he stuck out his tongue. Sebastian and Meliorn were seated in the far back, gossiping about the new romance that had developed between Jonathan and Isabelle. They talked about how scandalous it was, how they shouldn't keep it from Clary, and how poor Simon would be heartbroken. Magnus was keeping himself busy by decorating the bleachers with the spare glitter he left in his pocket. Alec attempted to stop him. (He wasn't really trying if he was being perfectly honest). Jordan and Simon were the only two listening to Isabelle.

Isabelle stopped pacing abruptly, and Jonathan feared he had been caught when she turned to face them all. She placed her hands on her hips and her eyes were blazing.

"If you're not even going to listen to me, I suggest you leave. I wouldn't want to waste your precious time," Isabelle spat out.

Jonathan, Sebastian, and Meliorn all clambered to their feet, each of them ready to leave.

"What are you doing?!" Isabelle shrieked and pushed Jonathan down so that he landed on the cool metal with a loud bang. "Sit back down. You can't leave now."

"You just told us to leave," Jonathan grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest in a futile way to appear intimidating. The white hair just wouldn't let it happen.

Sebastian and Meliorn both reluctantly reclaimed their respective seats.

"If I'm being perfectly honest here I didn't think any of you would actually get up and leave. We've all been so invested in this relationship. I mean, I thought you of all people Jonathan would stick around. After all this is about Clary, your own flesh and blood."

"Clary?" Sebastian's head snapped up. "What about her?"

"Magnus!" Said boy glanced up. "All these people are here, and they don't even know why?"

Magnus grinned sheepishly as he set down the glitter. "I may or may not have forgotten to tell them."

Isabelle shot him a look of disgust and shook her head. Her expression turned to anger though and she rounded on Sebastian. "Well maybe if you shut your mouth and listened you would know."

"Everybody shut up. Magnus and Alec stop flirting. Meliorn stop plotting ways to ruin people's lives. Jonathan for once in your life you're alright. Jordan and Simon just keep doing what you're doing," Sebastian turned to Isabelle. "We're ready now."

Alec's face turned a light shade of pink, his mouth opening and closing until he finally stopped trying to form words and chose to stare at his lap instead. Magnus wiped his hand through his hair, adding more glitter to the already sparkling mess. When he was satisfied he winked at Alec. Alec now resembled a tomato with blue eyes. Meliorn looked appalled at the mere suggestion and a look of betrayal crossed his face.

"Thank you Sebastian." Isabelle looked pleased. "Now, on to business. The reason you are all here today is because of our favorite couple who are actually not together yet. Clary and Jace. They are hopeless in the romance department as you all know. In all the years that they have know one another little has changed about their relationship. You all may now find yourselves asking why I'm going on about this. What's so special about this rambling that it requires a change of scenery? I'll tell you what. This is the rambling where I tell you what we're going to do about it.

"Like I've stated a hundred times before, they're hopeless, and this is why we are finally going to help them. I haven't exactly figured out the specifics of the plan. It's not vey detailed and now that I think about it, it has a lot of flaws."

Magnus cut her off and spoke up. "As of now, we don't have a plan. And this why each of you specifically are here, because we need your collective brains to formulate a good plan. Meliorn, you're an evil genius." Meliorn nodded in agreement. "Simon you're friends with Clary. Jordan you're always willing to help people. Alec you're too cute to not invite." Alec's eyes widened. "Jon you're Clary's brother you know her best. And Seb, we need a Jace expert and you're the best we've got."

Sebastian wasn't listening to Magnus. Instead his gaze was fixated on Jonathan a look that nobody could quite describe. Jonathan seemed to notice because he turned to Sebastian.

"Dude. Why are you looking at me like that?" Jonathan asked, scooting back a little, scared for his well-being.

"I can't believe you. Jonathan Fray I cannot believe you. You disgust me, you filthy hypocrite. Each time I so much as look at Clary you throw a fit. Yet you sit here, saying nothing as you listen to them plot ways on how to get your baby sister together with Jace Herondale. Jace Herondale. I just don't get it, I don't get you.

"I like to think I'm a nice person, people like me. I've never been mean to Clary, I've never once ignored her, I've never forgotten she existed, I've never insulted her. Jace Herondale has done it all to her and yet you still offer up no objections. You see it. You see how heartbroken she is when he doesn't talk to her. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," Jonathan defended himself. "Haven't you ever looked at those two together? I mean, really looked. Jace is an arrogant prick all the damn time but with Clary he tones it down. He's not so bad. Of course he doesn't have much to say to her, of course sometimes he ignores but that's just who he is. The changes are so subtle you have to squint to notice, but they are there. He speaks actual words to her, he's never overly rude. You can't expect someone to change themselves completely, but he's getting better. Jace cares about Clary, can't you see that Seb?"

"You act like I don't care about her! Of course I can see it Jon, anyone with eyes can see it, it's as plain as day he likes her. But how he likes her is the question. Who's to say it isn't just brotherly affection. Everybody here cares about Clary but each of us in different ways. Jace may act different around her, but that doesn't necessarily mean he's attracted to her. Jace doesn't have many friends so we don't know how he treats them. But we do know how he treats acquaintances, and Clary isn't treated like that. Maybe the way Jace treats Clary is the way he would treat a real friend.

"We all tease Jace about liking Clary but we never have any actual proof. It's a joke. They've no each other five years. I'm just saying guys, don't you think if Jace really like Clary, like _really liked her_ , he would've acted on these feelings by now?"

Everybody was silent for a long while, each of them going over what Sebastian had said in their heads. Isabelle started climbing up the bleachers. She stopped directly in front of Sebastian and he instinctively leaned back, afraid she was going to slap him across the face.

"Sebastian," Isabelle spoke keeping her voice even and scary calm. "We're trying to get them to go out on a date. We're not forcing them into marriage, calm down you idiot."

Sebastian was shocked that she hadn't tried to hurt him and he let out a relieved sigh. And that was when Isabelle lost it.

"Stop sinking my ship!"

At that she leapt forward and wrapped her hands around Sebastian's throat. Jonathan let out a strangled noise, quickly scrambling away from Isabelle and Sebastian.

"I saw nothing, I saw nothing!" Jonathan began chanting, his eyes squeezed shut as he flailed his arms like a madman.

Meliorn regarded Jonathan with a hint of amusement on his face before he turned his head to look at where the real action was taking place. Alec and Simon quickly sprang into action pulling Isabelle off Sebastian. Jordan helped them retrain her after his initial shock wore off.

"Is it over?" Jon cracked open an eye. "Is Sebby dead? Am I going to be charged with murder? Do I need to cross the border to Mexico and go into hiding?"

Magnus looked at him doubtfully. "You didn't do anything. Why would you be charged with accomplice to murder?"

"Exactly. He didn't do anything. He stood by and let Isabelle murder Sebastian, not once intervening. Thus proving him to be an accomplice," Meliorn explained.

Sebastian seemed to regain his breath then because he started talking. "Oh I'm dying," he wailed, clutching his throat. "I'm already dead. Oh God! I'm still a virgin for God's sake, I'm too young to be dead! Too young!"

Meliorn lifted a brow and his infamous smile was back. "A virgin, huh? I'd have never thought."

Sebastian stopped with the fake sobs and the crocodile tears as he glanced at Meliorn. "Are you dead as well?"

"Nobody's dead you twat," Jonathan told him. "But I wouldn't count on you being alive much longer. After Meliorn finishes telling the entire student body that you're still a virgin you're going to die of embarrassment. I'd die too if I was in your situation. Not that I'm a virgin," Jonathan said hurriedly.

"Shit," Sebastian cursed and looked at Meliorn. "You wouldn't go and do that would you?"

"If he doesn't tell the whole school soon, I will," Isabelle promised, her tone deadly as she fought against Alec, Simon, and Jordan.

"Wait a minute, back up. Let's talk about the most important thing here, how do you know I'm still a virgin?" Sebastian questioned before his eyes widened and realization dawned on him. "Meliorn you lied to me! You told me you didn't read my diary. You swore it on your life!"

"You idiot," Jonathan shook his head at Sebastian, a look of disbelief etched into his features. "He didn't read your diary, you told all of us here that you were a virgin when you thought were dead. Here's a tip. _Don't confess anything when you don't know for certain that you're actually dead!_ "

Sebastian nodded slowly, his lips pressed together. The color slowly drained from his face. "Oh. I was the one who told everyday I was still a virgin, not Meliorn or Izzy. I see. . . Which also means I told everybody I had a diary. . ."

Sebastian was at a loss for words.

Jordan sighed and rubbed his forehead. He hoped that Clary and Jace were making more progress than they currently were.

* * *

Clary was beaming as Jace showcased one of his rare smiles. _It was her who put that smile there_. The thought made Clary all giddy on the inside, the butterflies in her stomach not letting up.

Holiday had proved to be an interesting conversation for the two. An actual conversation. Not the kind where Clary was the only one who ran her mouth, but Jace too. Apparently when it came to the real world he was absolutely clueless. Not that she didn't know that already.

"You live here right?" Jace's familiar voice pulled Clary's out of her happy stupor.

She glanced up to see that Jace was right, and that in front of where they currently stood was her house. Clary was shocked he remembered where she lived. Jace had only been there once before and that was years ago. She had been absent from school one day, back in their first year of middle school, and he had come by to drop off her homework. He ended up staying for dinner, much longer then he had probably intended to stay. The boy who couldn't remember what his own cat's name was remembered where she lived. Jace saw that cat everyday of his life and he hadn't been over to Clary's house in four years. He really was somebody to gawk at.

"Yeppers," Clary nodded. Oh boy, did she really just say that to Jace? "Uh, see you tomorrow yeah?"

Clary didn't wait for his answer. She ran up her steps and into her house slamming the door behind her. And just like all those years Jace was left standing by himself, staring after the crazy redhead as she ran away from him.

* * *

 **Aww. I kind of really love that ending.**

 **OH YEAH THIS IS IMPORTANT SO READ.**

 **I want you guys to tell me the story of how you met your best friend.**

 **For those of you who have never read my other story, DETM, or visited my profile, then you don't know my love for Ethan. Well, just to keep a long story short, Ethan is the absolute love of my life (in a brotherly way) and my best friend in the world. Well, recently Ethan moved away and now I'm just kind of sad. So I would like you guys, the readers, to either leave it in your review or PM me the story behind you and your best friend. In return, I shall tell you how I met Ethan in the next chapter. (Or if you PM me I'll tell probs you then.)**

 **I'm done. Peace out homies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guyz. It's been forever and I don't really have a good excuse. Mostly I've been focusing on finishing DETM and then there's me being lazy. .**

 **This is more of a filler chapter than anything. Um, basically, this story skipped ahead five years from the first chapter, and I thought hey, you guyz never got to see the evolution of the friendship Jace and Clary share. So I thought, maybe every three chapters I'd do like little short stories of each year between sixth grade and tenth. (Although this chapter doesn't actually have a short story for tenth grade. . . idk, my ideas were just not there for tenth grade).**

 **So cutesy little chapter for y'all. (I never used to use the word y'all before. I've lived in south my whole life and it's been fourteen years since I've actually used the word y'all when I'm speaking. It's cringe-worthy guyz, I hate the word y'all.)**

 **And Ethan story bottom is at the bottom, and another idea I had for this story at the bottom as well.  
**

 _Okay and before I forget. Some of you have commented on how Jace is acting "weird" and not his usual character, and as previously stated, these characters are OOC. Jace is how he is because this is the way this story needs him to be. I understand how some of you may be concerned, but there is nothing wrong with him. Jace is special because he gets rid of information he_ _views_ _as not important, which is why he is forgetful. He doesn't concern himself with others affairs, and only focuses on himself. He's not in touch with his emotions, and as you can tell, his people skills are rusty. But in this story, that's just how it is._ _So please, before you say how Jace is "not normal" take into consideration how his character is in this story, and not in others you've read. So, now that you know that, when Jace does/says something most wouldn't, remember who he is as a person. Thank_ _you._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TMI, but I do own this cool Harry Potter coloring book I got for Christmas. :D**

* * *

 **Sixth Grade 2/2/11**

Jace had one simple task after soccer practice, and that task was to deliver a sick Clary Fray her homework. How he ended up seated at the Fray dinner table surrounded by Clary's family was a mystery to him. But Jace had a strong suspicion that it was all the doing of Clary's older brother, Jonathan Fray.

Jonathan Fray was the soccer team's manager, and Jace knew it was because the coach took pity on how awful Jonathan was at the sport. Of course, the coach would never admit this aloud, for he was too kind for that, but why else would he keep the idiotic boy around, if not to let him observe the best of the best (Jace) in all his glory, so that Jonathan may one day, have a chance at being a fraction as good as Jace. . . Okay, so maybe Jonathan wasn't that horrible, but then again, everyone who couldn't keep up with Jace was horrible.

Anyway, Jonathan was infatuated with Jace. Not in a marry me kind of way, but more in a way that a young child is infatuated with their older sibling. Jonathan was always pestering Jace with questions, and would never leave him alone, even when Jace kicked a soccer ball at his head.

It couldn't be Clarissa's doing, him sitting with her family for dinner. She kept casting nervous glances in his direction as if she didn't want him to be there. (He was slightly hurt by that. Clary always enjoyed his company). Jonathan, on the other hand, just kept talking.

"Jace," Clary's mother cut off Jonathan's rambling and he pouted. "You can use the house phone if you need to call your parents and tell them where you are."

Jace's brow furrowed, "why would I do that?"

Jocelyn seemed taken back by his response, and his tone of voice, because she blinked repeatedly. "Well I- Don't you think they'll be worried that you haven't arrived home by now?"

Jace stared at her. "You think that?"

"Well of course I think that. If Clary or Jon hadn't come home yet and I didn't know where they were I'd be upset."

Jace nodded his head, evidently satisfied with her reasoning. "Ah, yes, I'm sure you're right." He stood up from his seat and left to call his mother.

As soon as Jocelyn was sure Jace couldn't hear then, she let out a breathy laugh. "Well, he's something else now isn't he."

Clary coughed into the crook of her arm, and Jonathan nodded excitedly. When Clary was done coughing, she smiled faintly at her mom. "Jace isn't really a people person."

"Evidently not," Jocelyn smiled at her only daughter. "Nevertheless I approve of your marriage to him."

Jonathan stood up and shouted, "I support it! If he's my brother in law he'll have no choice but to teach me his ways! I will be the best!"

And then Clary broke into another coughing fit.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

Dinner wasn't as bad as Jace thought it would be. As soon as he finished his call with his mom, (all he said was "I won't be home till late. Don't worry." And then he hung up) Jocelyn's boyfriend arrived home from work and they started eating. The food wasn't as good as his mother's cooking, but Jace didn't bother commenting on it seeing as he just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. Jonathan kept talking into his ear, chewing his food at the same time so that pieces of food would fly out every now and then, hitting Jace in the side of his face. (Somehow he felt slapping Jonathan would be frowned upon). Anytime anyone else even attempted to start a conversation with Jace, Jonathan would just raise his voice so that he was practically shouting. How immature.

When Jace was finished eating, he jumped from his seat and announced that he had to get home. Jonathan pouted and pleaded with Jace to stay, but then Luke reminded Jonathan that he would just see Jace at soccer practice the next day. Jonathan immediately brightened after that.

Clary stood up after him, mumbling to her mother that she had to thank him about the homework. Jace grabbed his book bag that he left on the couch and opened the front door, leaving Clary to close it as she stepped outside after him.

"Thanks for bringing my homework," Clary said, shivering in the chilly February air, watching as her breath formed a cloud and swirled around her head. "And I'm sorry about Jon. He likes to talk a lot."

Jace didn't bother telling her he was forced into this by their crazy Science teacher, Mrs. Salazar. (She threatened to fail him, and then feed him to her Black Widow spider. He was pretty sure that would be frowned upon by the Board of Education).

"You should get inside," Jace told her. "You know, with your illness and all."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Clary nodded her head, but didn't bother moving to reenter the house. She was chewing nervously on her lip, staring so intently at him that Jace was scared to know what she was thinking about. Then all of a sudden Clary was in his personal space, and her lips were pressed lightly against his cheek, something his mother only ever did.

Before Jace could push Clary away, or do anything besides blink in surprise, Clary had already disappeared into her house.

Later on when he was at home, lying in his bed, he mulled over the days events. (His brain skipped over everything that had to do with Jonathan). As he did so, Jace found that he hadn't actually minded Clary kissing him. There was something oddly comforting about the tingling feeling in his cheek that remained even when he lied in bed, hours later. With that in mind, Jace fell asleep with a smile on his face.

Of course that was until the smile was wiped off his face when he woke up in the morning, puking his guts out. His parents told him he wouldn't be able to go to school, and Jace wouldn't have cared if no school hadn't meant no soccer afterward. After that day, Jace decided to never accept kisses from sick people.

* * *

 **Seventh Grade 2/14/12**

According to Clary and everyone else Jace knew, today marked Valentine's Day, a day where an insane amount of candy was given away. (This included frilly cards in the shape of hearts attached to the boxes of candy).

Despite popular belief, Jace already knew all of this. And the only reason he bothered to remember all of this was because this was the day he tried in every possible way to avoid coming to school. Screw soccer practice, Jace always thought, because soccer practice wasn't worth all of the giggling girls that bat their eyelashes at him, asking if he wanted to go on a date with them after school. His answer was always no and it always would be no, no matter who asked.

Ever since elementary school the girls crowded around him, all eager to present him with the presents they had bought for him. He took them of course, but never muttered a thank you, or acknowledged the girls again after that. (There were even a few bold boys in the pack).

In kindergarten it was Mandi Hart, a girl with long blonde hair always in two pigtails. Mandi Hart insisted on holding his hand all day after she gave him her gift. For first grade it was the air-head Hailey Rugg who enjoyed dressing in pink. She dragged Jace behind her on the playground presenting him as her boyfriend to anyone who would listen. In fifth grade it was McKyah Roberts, a pretty girl with soft eyes, but she was no longer pretty when she kissed Jace behind the slide after he had told her he didn't like her. And now we come to seventh grade, where it was Kaelie Whitewillow, head of that Jace Herondale fan club.

Scratch that, it wasn't just Kaelie. It was _all_ the girls in middle school.

Jace didn't know why girls liked him so much. He was a downright jerk to all of them, with the exception of Clary. He pulled Mandi's hair, threw mulch at Hailey, and cursed at McKyah after she kissed him. He did it all on purpose too; ignored all the girls, scowled at them, made crude jokes to their faces. But for whatever reason, they all just kept coming back.

Didn't they all understand he wasn't looking for any romantic involvements? The only thing Jace truly cared about was soccer, and the fat cat that liked to sleep on his bed. Those two things would be the only things he loved for the rest of his life. Jace didn't have time to entertain their petty crushes. He wasn't the kind of person to pretend to care about something he didn't.

"Jace!" A familiar voice ripped him from his thoughts and he turned to face a very happy-looking Clary.

She was smiling at him, a smile he had only ever seen a few times on her. She had a neatly wrapped square package in her hand and she thrust it into his arms.

"Look what I found in my locker this morning," she exclaimed, gauging his reaction as he raised the package to examine it. "I have no idea who it's from but I think it's wonderful. Valentine's day I mean. The whole concept of the holiday is brilliant. You can admit your feelings for someone without having to face the fear of rejection."

Jace delicately placed the package back in her hands before he spoke. "Personally I think it's stupid."

Clary's face fell. "O-oh. I see. If you don't mind me asking, why do you think it's so stupid?"

"Well, according to my mother, she says you don't need a special day to shower your love in gifts. But honestly, my reason for not liking the dumb day is much better. I believe that if you can't admit your feelings for someone face to face then you're not worthy of that someone liking you back, and you're also a coward for hiding behind pretty wrapping paper. That's my personal opinion."

"I swear, you are such a party-pooper Jace Herondale. I think it's great that our little baby Clarissa got a gift today. I believe that Valentine's Day raises one's self-esteem. But of course that's just me."

Sebastian Verlac had gone unnoticed until now but he made his presence announced as he slung an arm over Jace's shoulder, grinning at Clary as he did so.

"Well I think it's just straight up creepy," Jonathan Fray declared as he popped up behind his younger sister. "And since my opinion is the only one that matters, I'll be taking this real quick." Jonathan plucked the present out of Clary's hands and raised it close to his eye. He turned it over in his hands a couple times before he started shaking it.

"Jonathan!" Clary objected, quickly snatching the present back. "Don't do that. We don't know what's in it. It could be fragile."

Jonathan ignored her and pressed on. "Anyway, as I was saying, it's creepy. How does the bloke that gave this to you know your locker combination? You aren't giving random people your locker combination, now are you?"

Jace was amazed at how quickly Jonathan's demeanor could change. When he wanted something, or when he was trying to show off, he was a complete idiot. Whining, and falling on his face, and acting nothing but childish. But just by the thought of having Clary's safety compromised, he was all serious and protective of her. It was actually quite ridiculous Jace thought. Why couldn't the white-haired boy be serious all the time?

"Of course I don't give away my locker combination to random people. Only Jace knows it." He did? If he did he didn't remember. "Besides you and Seb should probably get going now if you don't want to be late to class."

"Clarissa, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were trying to get rid of us," Sebastian pouted at her and Jace shoved him away sending him crashing into a desk.

The bell rang then. The teacher walked in, an old wrinkly man that Jace liked because he let him sleep in class, and spotted Sebastian and Jonathan in the corner.

"Well, well, well," the old man drawled, pushing his glasses further up his nose. "If it isn't Sebastian Verlac and Jonathan Fray back to wreck my classroom again." Sebastian cast a glance back at the desk that was now knocked over on its side. "I thought I had seen the last of you two last year. Why are you here?"

"Howdy sir," Sebastian gave him a little finger wave. "Me and Jonny were just about to leave. We were just here to give little Clary a lesson in why you should not except gifts from strangers."

"Little Clary? You mean miss Clarissa Fray?"

"Why yes sir, you see, Clary is Jon's little sister. We feel it's our duty to look out for her."

"I know who her brother is you blockhead," the teacher rolled his eyes before he gestured them to his desk. "Come over here. Hurry up now, I need to start class. I'll write you two a pass."

Sebastian turned his head to smile at Clary and Jonathan jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow. As they left the classroom the old man turned to look at Clary and shook his head slightly. Clary blushed and slid into her seat.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

"I haven't opened it yet. The gift I mean," Clary told Jace, leaning against the locker that was next to his. "I've been trying to decide who in this school would give it to me, and who would know my locker combination. Since you're the only other person who knows my locker combination I have to ask, do you have any idea who would give it to me."

"Clarissa do you know how easy it is to get somebody's locker combination. Rhetorical question, don't answer please."

Jace pulled open his locker and. . . was buried by everything that fell out.

"Jace!" Clary exclaimed, dropping her book bag and quickly scrambling to help him up.

Jace shoved her hands off of him and Clary masked the hurt by staring at the ground with him. There lied at least thirty cards and presents scattered in the empty hallway.

"Oh wow," Clary breathed, eyeing everything that had fallen out of his locker. "Girls sure like you a lot."

Jace glared at everything before he kicked one of the boxes, sending it skidding down the hallway.

Clary grabbed his arm without thinking. "Don't do that," she scolded him. "Some girl- or guy -really cares about you, at least enought to get you something. Don't be rude like that. At least pretend to care."

"The thing you should know about me Clarissa is that I really don't care. It's stupid for girls to think that I would after I've repeatedly told them no before," Jace huffed, turning away from Clary. He yanked his book bag out of the locker, knocking out whatever gifts remained. He then began walking toward the exit.

"W-wait Jace. You're just gonna leave it all here?" Clary called after him, casting a distressed look to the floor and back to Jace.

"You can take it if you want," Jace told her disinterestedly.

"But it belongs to you," Clary argued feebly.

"And as I've already said, I don't want it. And if it feels like stealing think of it as a sign of our friendship. It's all probably chocolate or candy. Friends get each other stuff today, don't they?"

Clary looked down again and mumbled," I can't carry all this."

Jace sighed, before slowly retracing his steps, stopping to pick up scattered presents here and there. "I'll help."

When Clary's bag was stuffed, and their arms were full, and they were off to find Jonathan at the school's entrance, Clary asked Jace a question.

"What about the cards and love letters? Do you want them?"

"Toss them. I don't care for them."

Clary hid her smile by bowing her head and letting her hair act as a curtain.

* * *

 **Eight Grade 6/17/13**

It was the last day of school. The last day of being in middle school for Jace and his classmates to be more precise. It was field day. A day where the teachers let the kids outside with a bunch of toys, sports areas, and obstacle courses, and left them to their own devices.

Jace never understood the concept of field day, letting kids run wild with minimal adult supervision. To him, it was all pretty stupid. Clary, on the other hand, thought the whole thing was just wonderful.

"According to Jon, since it's our last year in middle school, we get to use water guns. If he's right I'm just saying, ready yourself Jace Herondale because you are so going down."

Jace raised an apprehensive brow at her and Clary retaliated with a red face and a wide grin.

"Oh wow guys," Isabelle ran up to them, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm so excited. First field day, and then the graduation ceremony after school. Fun fact, in fifth grade my dress was too "inappropriate" so I wasn't allowed in the building. And then finally the Lightwood family is headed to Paris for the summer. Woo-hoo!"

"Isabelle, you talk too loud," Simon grumbled irritably as he strolled up to them. "I was on the other side of the gym talking to Eric and I could hear you. Clary and Jace are right in front of you, no need to shout."

"Nobody cares how loud I talk Si. And if you do care you should just go back and talk to Eric." Isabelle was scowling at him, but she still wrapped her arms around his shoulder and hugged him close to her. "I leave tonight which totally sucks. And we won't get to spend anytime with each other because today is a half day."

"You act like you're never going to see one another again after this," Jace remarked.

"Mind you, three months is a long time, Jace Herondale. Just because you're antisocial and you're only friend is Clary doesn't mean everybody is like that. I have friends. Like, a lot. Oh wow. Now that I think about it, that's a lot of people to say goodbye to. Saying goodbye to people takes a while which means even less time that we get to spend together. Ugh."

"Where are you spending the summer Jace?" Clary asked as more kids slowly trickled into the gym.

According to the eight grade teachers, all the eight grade students had to gather in the gym because that was the only place in the school (besides the cafeteria where sixth grade students were eating breakfast) that could fit them all. Apparently it was required that the teachers give a speech about how they were all so proud of their students and how they all deserved this day to take a break and relax. Jace would have insisted his mother not take him to school today because if there was no learning taking place it really wasn't worth his time. But they offered soccer and for Jace, that was a good way to spend the next four hours.

Jace shrugged and glanced around. "My mother said she was taking me to visit some relatives in California."

"But," Clary frowned, "that's all the way across the country."

Jace's next words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Good job, Clarissa, you know fifth grade Geography."

Clary pressed her lips together and lowered her head to stare at her feet. "What I meant was that Izzy's going to Paris and Si is going to New Jersey to see his sister, Rebecca and that leaves me friendless for the summer."

"It's not like you and I hang out together during the summer anyway," Jace pointed out. "I really don't think it makes that much of a difference whether or not I go to California."

"I guess you're right," Clary mumbled as she nodded her head slowly.

Clary drifted away from him after that, moving to stand next to two girls Jace dimly recognized from History. He had no idea to where Simon and Isabelle disappeared to but they were no longer standing next to him. Isabelle probably dragged him off with her to say goodbye to all those friends. The girls that Clary stood next to kept casting looks in his direction and he got a strong suspicion that they were talking about him.

He ignored them though and kept his eyes trained on the kids in front of him.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

The next few hours for Jace were a blur. They had let the kids out of the gym and Jace spent the next hours playing soccer with a couple of other guys. The occasional teacher would hop in but then they were gone just as quick, back to supervising. Whenever Jace took a break , sipping from his water bottle, beads of sweat rolling down his face, he'd catch himself looking around. Clary's friend, Simon, had been playing on the same team as him the whole time. His clumsy and nerdy traits didn't show on the field and Jace was shocked to learn that the boy wasn't half bad.

Simon was seated next to Jace on the bench, lazily drinking from his almost empty water bottle. Whenever he'd catch Jace's head swiveling around he'd smirk knowingly at him.

"Looking for Claryyyy?" Simon sang, a teasing note in his voice.

Jace ignored him, but continued his search for the redhead girl.

"If you stopped playing soccer for," Simon glanced down at his Spider-man watch, "the next half hour, I can show you where she is."

Jace stood up and tossed the now empty water bottle into the nearest trash can. He lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He turned slowly and raised a brow at Simon. "You know where she is?"

"Yeah, I do. She's been moping around under the bleachers for the last half hour because you made her sad. Don't worry I won't ask what you did wrong," Simon told him. He stood up and began making his ways to the bleachers.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Jace frowned, following after him.

"You did but you don't know it. Usually I'd attempt to knock a guy out right now but I've decided I'd cut you some slack. Mainly because Izzy's already plotting your death."

They found Clary with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. Isabelle sat next to her, her mouth moving and her hand rubbing Clary's back. When she caught sight of Simon with Jace she stood up and stormed over to them.

"You." She jabbed a finger into Jace's chest, and he took a small step back. "What did you do to her? You've reduced her to a blubbering mess. Now that's normal, but tears added into the mix? She's crying, Herondale. This is the last day of school she should be going around, playing games, and being happy. You broke her. What the hell did you do?"

"Izzy," Simon interjected, weaseling his way between them. He grabbed her hand gently and forced it back to her side. "Don't you think you're being a bit melodramatic?"

"Maybe you're right about the whole melodramatic part, but in the end it doesn't even matter because he was still mean to her," Isabelle huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's here to apologize. Now c'mon," Simon said, grabbing her by the elbow and dragging her away from Jace. "I'll buy you a snow cone."

Jace watched as they walked away before he took a seat next to Clary in the grass. He frowned at her.

"You look sad. Why are you sad?" Jace asked gently.

"I am _not_ sad," Clary objected half-heartedly. She rubbed her eyes furiously trying to remove any traces of tears.

"Simon said you were sad. Isabelle said you were sad. Even I can see that you look sad. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, Jace, I promise. It's a stupid reason anyway, and you really don't care, and you'd probably laugh at me."

Jace didn't argue with her. Instead he gave her a faint smile and her face grew a bright shade of red. Jace figured that was the end of the conversation and turned back to look at the soccer field. He watched the kids, correcting everything they were doing wrong in his head.

"Jace," Clary's tentative voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he turned his attention back to her.

"Hmm?" Jace hummed non-committedly.

"Um," Clary caught her lower lip between her teeth. " Do you- If I- Would you call me? Maybe over the summer? Since, well, you won't be in town."

"I don't even have your number Clarissa."

"But, if I were to give you my number, right now. Would you call?"

Jace's golden eyes softened at this and he smirked. "'Course I would Clarissa. You're my best friend."

Clary smiled at that.

"Er, I really want to go play soccer. Wanna come watch?"

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

 **Ninth Grade 9/1/13**

Jace Herondale was nervous. That in itself was a first. But to add on to the original statement and say that Jace Herondale was nervous because of a girl. That just made the whole thing even more unbelievable.

He was going to see Clary for the first time in three months. He didn't know why he was nervous, it just felt like the natural thing to be feeling. Yes, they had talked over the summer. Almost everyday. Her voice was oddly comforting in all the chaos going around him. Who knew that relatives were such an odd bunch?

"Salut Jace," Isabelle's smile was right in front of his face. "Comment allez-vous? I learned French over the break. Ne sont pas mes compétences en française étonnant?

"Pas si impressionnant. Non."

Unlike Isabelle, Jace was obviously fluent in the foreign language. Her accent was stilted and very much forced.

"Zut," Isabelle pouted playfully. "I did not think you knew French."

"Is this your homeroom?" Jace asked, changing the subject so she wouldn't ask how he knew French.

"Yes it is!" Isabelle nodded her head vigorously and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Simon's too. And as you probably already know, Clary's homeroom as well. I mean, don't you think it's just so cool. We've all had the same homeroom as each other for four years now. It's like we're destined to transform into superheroes and fight evil together. . . Oh God. Did I really just say that? It's obvious I've been talking to Simon wayyy too much."

Jace wasn't sure how it happened but somehow all four of them had always ended up in the same room. He didn't think they were all meant to fight crime together but he did think the universe wanted to torture him. Isabelle and Simon weren't necessarily bad people, relatively sane actually, compared to the other students in their grade, but there was only so much "accidental" shoving into Clary that Jace could stand.

"So Jace," Isabelle started. She got a serious expression on her face as she dropped her bag by her feet and sat down on the desk in front of him. "I was thinking about you and Clary the other day. Do you wanna know what I've decided."

"Not particularly, no," Jace said, allowing his eye to wander back to the door. "And actually I'm kind of bored with this conversation."

"Moody bastard," Isabelle glowered at him, her hands balling into fists. She cleared her throat and raised her voice. "I've decided to ignore that rather rude remark and tell you anyway. I think you should hug Clary."

Jace was silent for a beat as he let the words sink in. "A. . . hug?" he asked unsurely.

"Um, yeah. A hug. Y'know, when you wrap your arms around someone in what could be described as either a passionate or comforting embrace," Isabelle clarified. "You do know what a hug is, right?"

"Of course I know what a hug is," Jace snapped. "It's just not being made clear to me as to why I should hug Clarissa."

Jace was not a hugging kind of person. Actually, he wasn't a touchy-feely kind of person in general. He didn't like human contact, not from family members, not even from his own mother.

"Well, it's been forever since you and Clary have seen each other, and it's what friends do. I mean, you see me hug Simon all the time. It's natural."

Jace was doubtful of the whole "natural" thing but he didn't tell Isabelle this. Instead he pressed his lips together into a thin line and waited for the arrival of his best friend.

She walked in a second later. Her hair was shorter, now shoulder-length. Her curls were slightly more tamed than usual, not as frizzy as they could have been. She was talking animatedly to Simon who stood by her side, her hands waving around in the air. She hadn't grown and Jace felt his heart splutter at the sight of her. When she caught sight of him her smile grew and her eyes lit up and she waved excitedly, rushing over to him. Jace had no hesitation as he threw his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close to his body.

Clary was unresponsive at first and Jace wondered if he was doing something wrong. But then her thin and freckled arms found their way around his waist and he relaxed. He had never actually been this close to her but he found that he didn't really mind. She smelled of paint and sugar and lavender shampoo and all Jace wanted to do for the rest of his life was hold her.

That feeling was gone when out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of light. Magnus was lowering his Polaroid camera and he was showing the small picture to Isabelle.

Jace thought he caught the word 'blackmail'.

* * *

 **BLACKMAIL. lol**

 **So me and Ethan. Well we kind of met how Clary and Jace met in To the End. Except he was the one who ran away from me, leaving me like "Okay then. . ."**  
 **But then the next day it was the first day of middle school, sixth grade (God, what a long time ago) and Ethan was in my Advanced Math class, and since my school was so cheap(?) we had top and bottom lockers. Ethan had the locker below mine. One day in the morning he was taking off his sweater and somehow managed to pull off his shirt as well. Let's just say I saw a lot more than I ever wanted to see of a pale and bony white boy. We laughed it off as he walked with me to Art, and we've been best friends ever since. Like one time he told me I made food look fun to play with. No words can describe my favorite Hobbit. :3**

 **And since this is a story about friendship and love I've decided to leave like a short story of a sort at the bottom of each chapter. Stories of my crush and fangirling and of course Ethan. I think it's a great way for you to learn about me and in return you all can leave your own little stories in the reviews, or of course, PM me.**

 **So yeah, wadda you guyz think of that? Good idea? I mean I'm gonna do it anyways but it's be nice to have you pplz behing me.**

 **AND DO ANY OF U WATCH THE SHOW MIRACULOUS LADYBUG. IF YOU DO YOU NEED TO LIKE PM ASAP CUZ THAT SHOW IS MY LIFE RIGHT ABOUT NOW. LIKE FACK CHAT NOIR AND ADRIEN AND PLAGG AND ASDFGHJKL. AND IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT YOU SHOULD CUZ IT'S AMAZINGGGGGG. I'm so sorry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M NOT DEAD. YAY.**

 **It's okay if you hate me, I hate me too. xD**

 **It's summer vacation though, so, in theory, I should be able to update more often, and not every two months. Hmm. Let's see how that works out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

"Mother, I've arrived home. Sorry that I'm a little late. I had to make a small detour on my way home. I apologize if I worried you. That was never my intention," Jace announced, as he kicked the door shut behind him.

He busied himself with hanging his winter jacket up on the coat rack. Clarissa still had his sweater and would most likely keep it until the end of the week. He kicked his shoes off and dropped his school bag and soccer bag beside them. His mother hated when he did this. She was a bit of a clean freak, and this could never pass as neat in her household. He knew he would be forced to take everything up to his room later, but he couldn't find it in himself to care right now.

"Jonathan Christopher." His mother was probably the only person in the world who called him by his full name. Once upon a time he hadn't really minded, but now, after knowing Clarissa's idiotic brother, he really wished his mother would switch to calling him Jace full-time.

She smiled softly at him, and held her arms out expectantly.

Jace sighed before he walked into her embrace. She smelt strongly of oranges today, Jace noted, as she wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders. He was a little taller than her, so he turned his head to the side and rested his cheek on her shoulder. This was his normal 'Welcome home' hug. And while Jace wasn't very big on the hugging scene, he found he would do a lot of things he normally wouldn't to please his mother.

After a minute, Céline kissed his cheek and pulled away. She rested her hand on his cheek just for a moment longer before she turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen. When her back was turned, Jace made a conscious effort not to wipe his cheek. He followed behind her, and took a seat at the dining room table. She made her way back to the sink to continue washing dishes.

"How was school today, honey?" Céline asked, turning her head slightly to look at him.

It didn't take a lot to realize Céline Herondale was a beautiful woman. Long, blonde hair that usually fell in soft waves down her back. Today it was tied in a loose pony-tail at the back of her head, and it appeared to sparkle when it caught the sunlight. Her eyes reminded Jace of Clary. They weren't the same shade of green, his mother's being a soft spring green, and Clary's being a hard emerald color. But they both held that same sparkle of pure innocence and happiness. Jace loved his mother very much for that. And, he supposed, that would make him love Clary like his mother, in an odd, roundabout way.

"It was fine, Mother," Jace replied with his usual.

"And soccer practice? Was it fun?"

This was their normal after school routine. Jace was never one for polite conversation, yet his mother still pressed him with the same dull questions. So Céline would ask the same boring questions to which Jace would reply with the same boring answers. They would then sit in a comfortable silence until Jace excused himself to his bedroom. Then his father would come back from work and he would call him downstairs. Together they would venture out into the backyard and play a "friendly" game of soccer. (His father called it friendly, but a game was a game after all and Jace refused to lose.) After that they would all sit down at the dinner table where more polite conversation was forced and Jace was expected to take part in it. Finally, it was time to retire for the night, before it was morning and the cycle continued.

Jace ignored her question as he picked up an apple from the fruit bowl at the center of the table. "I found myself thinking today."

Céline hummed. "Mhmm. What did you find yourself thinking about?"

"I wanted to buy a Christmas present for a friend."

Céline frowned. "I don't know Jonathan. Christmas is still some time away. Who for?"

"A girl. Her n-".

The sound of a dish breaking cut Jace off. A loud gasp followed and Jace's head snapped up. The dish Céline had previously been holding had clattered to the floor. In what was a delayed reaction, Jace jumped in surprise from the loud noise.

His mother's hand moved to cover her mouth and he could make out tears sparkling in her eyes. Jace's brow furrowed in confusion. Oh no. Had he said something wrong? He must have if she was ready to cry.

"A girl Jonathan Christopher? A real girl? Not one you imagined up in your head? You want to buy a present for a real girl?"

Jace nodded stiffly. Yes, he was afraid that the wrong answer would break the dam, but lying was not something he did to spare someone's feelings. His mother let a loud squeal of excitement. She wiped her hands on a towel and quickly wrapped her only son in a strong embrace. He tensed up. Another hug? Why was she hugging him if she looked like she was ready to cry. Should she not be screaming at him instead? Or maybe this was his punishment.

"Oh my sweet baby boy has a crush!" She pet his hair and rested her cheek on top of his head. "Tell me all about the wonderful girl that has one over my stoic son's heart."

Jace narrowed his eyes. Oh no. Not another person who thought he was in love with Clary. "Mother," he began in a crisp tone. "Let's get one thing straight. I am not in love with her. She is my friend. My best friend. If you think there is anything more going on between us, you're as dumb as my classmates."

Céline blinked. "Alright. . ."

She pulled away from him and held him by his shoulders. A tear rolled down her cheek, but despite this she was still smiling.

"Oh, you're crying," Jace observed. "Is it because I insulted you? I didn't mean it, I was just proving a point."

"No, not because you insulted me. I'm wearing a smile too. I'm crying because I'm happy, Jonathan Christopher."

Jace frowned, doubtful. Crying because you were happy? That was a new one.

"Here, let's sit down. I hope you know I still want you to tell me all about this girl. What's her name? When did you meet her? How long have you two been _friends_?" She stressed the word friend and Jace couldn't figure out why. "When can I meet her parents? Have _you_ met her parents yet?"

"Her name is Clarissa-".

"Clarissa!" Céline exclaimed, cutting him off. She clapped her hands together in an excited fashion. "What a darling name for what I'm sure is a darling young lady! Tell me more about her, is she nice?"

"Oh yes, she's nice. Perhaps a little too nice if ask me. She talks a lot, too. Not more than you I don't think. But it's not as annoying as you'd think it'd be. It's actually rather pleasant."

"Are you implying that I talk a lot, Jonathan?" His mother raised an inquisitive brow.

"Oh, of course you talk a lot," Jace nodded, sinking his teeth into the apple.

"Huh." Céline clucked her tongue and made a face that looked as if she had just eaten something sour. This escaped Jace's notice. "Oh, this would be a nice time to tell you. Since we're already on the topic of Christmas, do you remember when we went to California a couple years ago?"

"I do. We went over the summer to visit Dad's brother and his family. Please don't tell me we're going back this Christmas."

"We're not. Elle and Cecily have decided to stay home, but William is bringing two of his friends and they're staying here all of Christmas break. Isn't it exciting?"

Jace dropped his fruit in horror. It hit the floor and rolled under the table. "Mother, are you joking right now? It isn't very funny, but please tell me you're joking."

"What? Why? Is something wrong with William?"

"What do you mean? Everything is wrong with William!" Jace screeched, kicking the chair away from him. "He is so insufferable, I can't stand him! Do you know how annoying and troublesome he is? Do you know the relentless teasing I had to face from him when we were back in California? He was an angel when he was around you, just like they all were! They're all little devils, their only goal in life to make my life a living hell. The others may not be coming but he's still worst than all of them combined. Mother, I can't spend two weeks in the same house as him. I can't do it. Two moths was enough! Please, Mother, don't let this happen. I'm begging you."

"Oh Jace," Céline's voice carried a distress tone, and Jace knew she felt bad because she never used his nickname. "I wish you would have told me this sooner. I've already told Edmund they could come over. I can't very well call him back and change my mind."

Jace's shoulders slumped forward and his mother placed her hand on his own. "I really am sorry Jace."

Jace slapped her hand away. "No you're not. If you really were sorry you wouldn't let this happen. Don't call me down for dinner later, I won't eat."

He stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his bedroom. The fat cat lounging on his bed lifted his head and blinked slowly at him. Jace threw himself on the bed and buried his face in the cat's fur. The cat meowed in response.

"At least we know you'd never do anything to piss me off, Chaton."

* * *

"Oh come on Jace. I'm sure William isn't as bad as you're making him out to be."

Clary was attempting to console him the next day as they sat at the same lunch table. It wasn't really working.

"You don't know him, but you're right. My descriptions serve him no justice. He's much worst in person," Jace growled. He picked up his fork and stabbed the chicken sandwich on his tray.

"Ah, um, here. Let me take that from you." Clary gingerly plucked the utensil from his hand. Jace fixed his glare on her and Clary couldn't help but turn a little red. She gave him an awkward smile.

"I need that to eat," Jace informed her as he reached for it.

Clary scooted back a little. "Jace you have a sandwich, pineapple slices, and mashed potatoes. You eat the first two with your fingers and I let you keep your spoon."

"I do too need it, now hand it over," Jace insisted as his hand shot out to grab her wrist.

"You know, if you were into puns you could have said 'now fork it over'," Clary laughed slightly as she tried tugging her wrist out of his grip.

"I don't know what a pun is but I do want my fork back."

The next day at school wasn't a much better day than yesterday. He had been ignoring his mother since yesterday afternoon. This meant he was left to his own devices when it came to breakfast, and ended up having a bowl of cereal. (It was not filling.) He was already in a pissy mood, so he had planned on ignoring everyone at school, but the damn History teacher assigned a stupid group project. Something stupid about making a muckraker magazine. A group project meant talking and Jace would be damned if he let his grades slip over this rather nasty incident. And, after talking for an hour and a half with two people he wasn't very fond of, Jace found it pointless in maintaining his silence for the rest of the school day.

"Don't let us ruin your moment, we just need a place to sit and this is our usual table," Isabelle announced. She had Simon's hand in her own. She sat down across from them, tugging Simon down to sit next to her. "Please, don't mind us and continue."

"Hi guys," Clary beamed at them. She was no longer struggling to get out his hold and Jace quickly dropped his hand. "Where have you been this whole time? Lunch is almost over."

"Well, I was saving this nerd over here," Isabelle said, jerking her thumb in Simon's direction. "I came here at a normal time, but you two were the only ones here. I was not about to intrude and watch you be all lovey-dovey and make googly eyes at each other, so I embarked on a journey to find Simon. Can you believe he had planned on spending the entire lunch period in the library like a true loser? It was a good thing I was there to knock some sense into him."

"She hit me in the head with this huge Atlas. I was only trying to get some research done for the History project," Simon said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes. Clary noticed that they were still holding hands and Simon must have noticed too because he kept shooting Clary wide-eye looks. "Ugh. Don't even get me started on that fucking History project. The old man wants me to work with Clary and Jace." -"He's only thirty, Iz."- "He wants me to work with Jace and Kaelie WhiteWillow. This is truly horrible."

Clary frowned at Isabelle. "I'm sure you're overreacting and you probably shouldn't insult Jace when he's right here."

But Jace didn't really care if he was insulted. Truth be told, he wasn't too thrilled to be working with Isabelle and Kaelie either.

"Oh no, did it sound like that? Sorry if I offended you Jace because me problem's not with you. It's with Kaelie, obviously. She's so annoying, I can't stand her. Jace may be a total ass who knows nothing when it comes to people, but he is like freakishly smart, He at least is contributing so far. Kaelie is a bitch who does nothing but fawn over Jace. Actually, now that I think about it, you were more pissy than usual today," Isabelle looked at Jace. "Now why is that? What problem is Jace Herondale facing today?"

"His cousin is coming over for a visit and Jace says that he hates him, although I have my doubts," Clary supplied. She set Jace's fork on Jace's tray.

Jace sighed. "Must you blurt out my personal business to our classmates?"

"There our friends Jace," Clary said.

"More like your friends," Jace muttered under his breath before he raised his voice. "But she is correct. My older cousin William Herondale is coming for a visit and he's bringing friends. You can't forget that part. They're probably just like him. Arrogant little pricks," Jace said. He went back to murdering his chicken sandwich with his fork.

"I'm sorry but, isn't that what you are? An arrogant little prick?" Simon asked innocently.

"Simon," Clary scolded lightly.

"What?" Simon held his hands up in front of him. Though he quickly dropped them in favor of holding Isabelle's hand again. "I just speak the truth. But, on a more serious note, can I come over that day? I want to meet this Will Herondale and thank him personally for succeeding in something none of us here could ever accomplice. Getting under your skin. I swear, he's my new favorite person and I haven't even met the guy."

" _Simon_."

"What are you all high and mighty now that the love of your life is holding your hand?" Jace sneered.

Simon made a choking sound as his face became a vibrant shade of red. Even Isabelle turned a light shade of pink as she looked down at their interlocked hands. She mumbled an apology and released his hand and Jace chortled with laughter.

* * *

A month had come and gone. Isabelle had been holding weekly meetings on the soccer field with the 'Get-Clace-To-Happen' (The name was a work in progress) club but to no avail. They had no clear plan as to hoe they planed to get their two friends together. The meetings were usually an hour of their lives wasted, with fights breaking out half way through. It was quite amusing to watch but also quite frustrating to everyone involved.

But this time passing also meant that the dreaded arrival of William Herondale was upon Jace.

"Here," Jace said, walking up to Clary. She had been waiting for her brother by the bleachers. He handed her his scarf and gloves. The coach was a bit crazy and didn't care what the weather conditions were.

"I already have my own," Clary said. She took them from his hands nevertheless.

"I know that. I need you to hold them for me real quick," Jace told her.

He began rummaging through his book bag as Jonathan and Sebastian came to stand on either side of her. Jonathan slung an arm over her shoulder and appraised Jace with a raised brow. Finally he pulled out a stack of envelopes and thrust them into Jonathan's hand. He quickly took his scarf and gloves back from Clary and bundled himself up. "Pass those out to the team. My mother is having a Christmas party at my house and she's insisted I invite you all. There's one for Isabelle and," Jace turned to look at Clary, "I expect to see you there as well. I would do it, but I have to go now."

Jace took off speed walking just as Isabelle, Simon, Alec, and Magnus all came up behind them. Jonathan handed them their invitations.

"Where's he going so fast?" Sebastian wondered out loud, accepting his invitation from Jonathan.

"His cousin is arriving today." Clary replied. Jonathan had taken his arm off of her and she adjusted her book bag on her shoulder. She turned to her brother. "Let's go home now. I'm freezing."

"Wait, Jon," Sebastian grabbed his friend by his arm. "You can't go yet. This is a golden opportunity to see if the rest of the Herondale family is as crazy as our Golden Boy. Or it could just prove we drew the short stick when it comes to Herondales."

"Are you planning on following Jace home?" Isabelle asked, placing her hands on her hips. "If so then count me in."

"Isabelle, you can't," Alec said, reaching out to hold her by her elbow. "Mom and dad expect you to come home with me, what'll they do if you're not there? Not to mention we're already running late. And, what if something happens and I'm not there to help?"

Isabelle pulled her elbow out of her brother's grasp. "Don't worry, you can come along too, Mama Hen. Just tell Maryse and Dad that practice ran late."

Nobody questioned Isabelle using her mother's first name.

"I've got nothing better to do,' Magnus shrugged. "Come along, Alexander, I'm sure it'll be fun."

"Me too, I'm coming too," Simon announced.

And then all eyes were on Clary and Jonathan. Jonathan turned to Clary.

"Come on Clare-Bear, let's go," Jonathan begged. "Mom and Luke won't mind if we take a small detour."

"Alright," Clary relented. Everybody cheered. "But if Jace gets mad it's all your fault I mean all of you.."

"It always is," everybody chorused before they all erupted into laughter.

* * *

 **So this was a very revealing chapter. We learned about Jace's relationship with his mother. The plot is unfolding even more. We saw Jace have an outburst, which is always good: Emotions. There was some Sizzy thrown in there. AND, THE BIGGEST REVEAL OF ALL: WE LEARNED THE NAME OF JACE'S FAT CAT; CHATON. Personally, I love Chaton. I want a Chaton in my life, and if you're wondering about the name it just means kitten in French.**

 **So, I'm gonna try and update soon. I have half of the next chapter written, so get ready for a shit load of laughs.**

 **Byeeee.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I'm updating early for once. I feel proud of me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

* * *

There was a nagging feeling in the back of Jace's mind that was someone was following him as he walked home. It was a stupide feeling. An annoying feeling. Who would be following him? Why would they want to? But the feeling was persistent, and his suspicions were confirmed when he spun suddenly on his heel and caught his classmates and teammates diving into the bushes that lined the sidewalk. Were they serious? Jace balled his hands into fists and stomped over to them.

"Get out of the damn bushes right now," Jace ordered. The bushes were thick, but Jace could tell they were there from where their clothes peaked out and tufts of their hair poked through. When no one emerged from the shrubbery Jace tried again. "I know you're all there, there's no point in hiding. If you don't come out right now I will start kicking blindly. It'll be your fault if I connect with something and cause some permanent damage."

It worked. Slowly but surely everybody crawled out of the bushes. They were lucky that it was too cold for any normal person to be out of there houses and walking the streets. They would have surely been given strange looks and their faces would have been plastered all over the internet under the heading 'Crazy Bush People'.

"Are you following me home?" Jace questioned, glaring down at everyone. They were a straight line that stretched the length of the sidewalk. Some had guilty expressions on their face and refused to meet his eyes. (This was Clary and Alec.) Some looked sheepish. (Jonathan and Simon.) Ad others were grinning up at him as if they didn't care they had just been found out. (Of course this was Isabelle, Sebastian, and Magnus.)

"There's no point in denying it. I know you're following me. None of you live in this direction. There's a girl that goes to our school and lives here, but she's a freshman and I doubt you know her to be going over to her house for a slumber party."

Jonathan eyes darted back and forth nervously. Then he glanced at his sister and grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her forward. Her face would have collided with concrete if her hands hadn't shot out to stop her from falling. "Look, we brought Clary. Don't be mad at us."

Jace rolled his eyes at Jonathan's antics. He extended his hand to Clary who grabbed it and Jace helped her to her feet. Jace released her hand quickly. (There was no need for unnecessary teasing coming from his stalkers.)

Everybody else took this as a sign that they should climb to their feet as well. Jace turned to Clary. "Why are you following me?"

"Oh, well, um, it may be all my fault. You see, I may have accidentally let it slip that your cousin was arriving today. Everybody wanted to meet him," Clary confessed. She rocked back on her heels and wrung her hands out in front of her.

"And you thought you would follow me?" Jace asked, raising a skeptic brow.

"Well it wasn't my idea," Clary said. She gestured to everyone else. "I was forced into this."

Liar!" Jonathan exclaimed loudly, pointing a finger at Clary. "You came of you own free will and you know it."

Isabelle tilted her head to look ay him before she elbowed him in his side. "Don't point, it's rude."

Jonathan and Isabelle started arguing and Jace sighed heavily. Clary watched as his breath swirled around both their heads.

"You're uh, you're not mad are you?" Clary asked nervously as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Because it would be totally understandable if you were and we can all go home. It was wrong of us to follow you in the first place and-".

Jace cut her off with a soft, "I'm not mad, Clarissa."

Clary blinked at him and gave him a small smile. "You're not?"

"No, there's no point in being mad. What's done is done. I am going to tell you to go home though, and take all of them with you. You guys are bound to meet William if you're attending the Christmas party, but I would like to prolong the inevitable. After all, it's going to be hell on earth when those idiots meet my idiot of a cousin."

Magnus folded his arms across his chest. He had heard everything they had said. "While I do resent being call an idiot, that's not my problem. You can't make us go home. I want to meet this cousin of yours because I did not just jump into a freaking bush and ruin my outfit for nothing."

Jace narrowed his eyes before he smirked. He turned his back to Magnus. Then don't go home. See if I care. I just won't go home either. You have no idea where I live and unless you're really stupid and willing to freeze to death standing here, you're going to go home."

And that was exactly what happened. After staring at Jace for five minutes everybody realized that he wasn't backing down. They all huddled together and began conversing in low voices.

"What are we going to do?" Isabelle asked, her eyes flicking over everyone's face. She hopped in place and breathed on her fingers to keep herself warm. "I may not know a lot about Alien Boy over there, but I do know that he is as stubborn as a mule. He'll stand there all freaking night if he has to."

"Then we'll just have to stand here all night with him," Sebastian said.

Isabelle shook her head at him. "Are you crazy? I am not standing here all night in the freezing cold."

"I have a solution," Jonathan announced and six pairs of curious eyes turned to him. "Send in Clary. He'll tell her." Jonathan glanced at his younger sister. "Go ask him where he lives."

"Is that your answer to everything?" Clary hissed, leaning into Isabelle for warmth. "Sacrifice your own baby sister?"

Jonathan shrugged and didn't meet her eye. "Some sacrifices need to be made, you know that Clary. No exceptions can be made, even for your own flash and blood."

"Wait, I know what we need to do!" Simon whisper shouted. He took his glove off and dropped it by his feet. He stuffed his hand into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a slightly crumpled square envelope.

"That's for Jace's Christmas party Simon," Sebastian said. "What are we going to do with that?"

"Use your brain, Seb," Simon said as he tore open the envelope. "It's his Christmas party that he said was going to be at his house. Jace's address is going to be in here."

Sebastian pumped his fist in the air, letting out a loud cheer. "Oh yeah! We know where you live Herondale. Try and stop us now."

Jace stared at him for a second trying to decipher if he was lying or not. then he caught a flash of the envelope in Simon's hand. He tensed up, and without wasting second, he turned on his heel and began sprinting.

Sebastian, Jonathan and Isabelle chased after him. Simon stuffed the envelope in his jacket pocket and Alec swooped down to pick up his glove for him. He handed it to Simon and he mumbled a quick thanks as he slipped it back on his hand and wiggled his fingers. He turned his head to look at the house behind them and he chuckled lowly.

"They don't have to run very far. Jace literally lives five hoses down the street." He walked ahead of them a little to pick up the bag Isabelle had threw off her shoulder. He turned his head to grin at the three of them over his shoulder. "Come along Mama Hen, Clare-Bear and Sparkles. We have to go meet more members of the Herondale family."

Magnus looped one arm through Alec's and the other through Clary's.

"Am I really a Mama Hen?" Alec asked.

"Of course you are," Clary replied. "But I wouldn't worry about it too much. It's a term of endearment."

* * *

When he arrived at his house William and his friends were already there, standing in the driveway. They appeared to have just arrived because his mother was just walking out of the house to greet them and their suitcases were by their feet.

"Haha Herondale," Sebastian said as he caught up to him not even a split second later. He jumped on his back and ruffled his hair. Jace stumbled forward slightly under his weight. Looks like we won this round. Point to the soccer team, and Isabelle and Clary. We need a shorter name. Maybe the Anti-Jace club. It's got a nice ring to it."

Isabelle and Jonathan came up behind them. Sebastian hopped off of Jace and dragged him over to where everyone was standing. Isabelle and Jon followed. The girl standing next to William caught sight of them first. She smiled slightly, and tugged on William's sleeve. Will turned to look at her and she pointed to them.

"Jace!" William shouted excitedly. He waved his hand wildly in the air as they came to stand in front of him. "Who are your friends?"

"They're not my friends," Jace grumbled, too quiet for anyone's ear to catch.

"Oh wow! Tess and Jem, would you get a look at that! More friends. And here I thought you were an antisocial little twerp."

Jace glanced over his shoulder and saw the rest of them walking up the stretch of the driveway. Magnus was whispering something to Clary, who glanced up at him with wide eyes. Alec said something out of the side of his mouth as they approached.

"Dude," Jonathan stood on Jace's left side. He leaned over slightly to whisper in his ear. "You never told me your cousin was smokin' hot."

Isabelle heard him and she shook her head as she smiled to herself. "You never told me you were gay, Jon. But, I suppose I can't say I'm surprised."

"What? No, I'm not gay Izzy. Maybe you misheard me but I said Jace's cousin was hot." He smoothed back his hair before he strutted up to her and stuck out his hand. "I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Fray. Me and Jace go way back. We're like this." Jonathan crossed two fingers on his other hand an held it up for her to see.

Jace turned to whisper to Isabelle. "You didn't tell him the gender of my cousin? Or his name?"

Isabelle shrugged. "I didn't think it was all that important."

The girl's dark hair spilled over her shoulders, and her eyes held storms in them. She was pretty, Jace supposed, but it's not like he cared. She shook Jonathan's hand with a polite smile on her face. "Tessa Gray."

Jonathan got a dumbstruck expression on his face as he look at their clasped hands. "Oh yeah," Jonathan shouted over his shoulder to Sebastian. "We definitely got cheated when it comes to Herondales." Sebastian nodded in agreement. "She is so much better."

Will pressed two fingers to his temple. He sucked in a deep breath before he yanked Jonathan's arm back. "It seems my cousin has played a practical joke on you. That's something I didn't know he was capable of. _I_ am Jace's cousin, Will Herondale. Tess is my girlfriend."

Jonathan flailed his limbs.

"You have a girlfriend?" Jace asked dubiously. "Has she even met you? Or are you brining her?"

"Jace, play nice with your family. It's too cold right now to take out my phone and record a fight," Isabelle said. She was standing next to Alec and Clary. Alec had one arm wrapped around her and Isabelle was hugging Clary.

"Speak for yourself," Will said as he stared at Isabelle. "Your girlfriend isn't ugly by far. How'd you manage that one?"

Isabelle scoffed loudly and pointed at herself. "Me? As Jace Herondale's girlfriend? You must be delusional because never in a million years would I agree to date that mess. She's his girlfriend." Isabelle shoved clary forward and she stumbled into William's chest.

"Aw," William rested his hands on her shoulders, and Clary blinked up at him as the tips of her ears began to burn. "Aren't you a cutie? With those freckles, and you're height, and those big doe eyes. You're like a little pixie. Of course I only have eyes for my Tessa, but I am glad Jace found you. Too bad he's an insufferable brat, eh? You probably deserve so much better, Pixie Girl."

"Let go of her, William," Jace growled. He tugged on Clary's elbow and she stumbled back into his side. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Why not? You obviously like her? Maybe you're too scared to admit your feelings? No, there's not enough drama in that to entertain anyone. Ooh, maybe she doesn't return your feelings. That's it, isn't it?" Will asked Clary.

The boy who had been chatting softly with Jace's mom turned around then. His eyes and hair were oddly colored silver.

 _That's just the kind of company he keeps around,_ Jace thought to himself. Then his eyes wandered to everyone around him. _Then again, you do surround yourself with a questionably sane bunch._

He rested his hand on Will's shoulder and spoke. "Come on, Will. You haven't even been here for ten minutes. Leave them alone."

"Ah, alright. I'm just messing with you. I'm correct though, aren't I, Pixie Girl?" Will winked at Clary, whose face was now very close to resembling a tomato.

Jonathan got over his shock and embarrassment and pulled Clary into his arms. He glared at Will. "Clary has no interest in boys, much less boys."

"Jonathan," Clary groaned, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Huh. Are you the possessive boyfriend?" Will asked. A midnight curl fell in front of his eye and he ran a hand through his hair. "This goes deeper than just unrequited love. This," he paused for dramatic effect before he continued, "a love triangle."

"A love triangle?!" Sebastian cried in outrage from beside Jace.

Will's eyes shifted to him as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh, I see. You probably like her too. Never mind, ignore everything I said before. It is now a confirmed love square. Damn, Pixie Girl."

"Try overprotective older brother," Jonathan said, narrowing his eyes at Will. His grip tightened and Clary sighed softly.

"This is what one calls excellent entertainment," Magnus was whispering into Alec's ear. "Now, FIGHT."

Alec rested a hand on Magnus' shoulder and laughed nervously. "Let's not encourage them."

"Really?" Will peered at Jonathan. "I suppose it make more sense that you're the brother. If you had been Pixie Girl's boyfriend I think you would have hesitated to hit on my girl in front of her. Thanks for clearing the air, Jonathan. Now we all know it's back to a love triangle."

Céline laughed awkwardly. She placed her hand on Will's chest and the other on her son's shoulder. "Let's save the fighting for later when I'm not around. Or, you know, never. How about we just head inside for now. It's freezing cold out here and I don't want any of you kids getting frostbite. Jace, honey, could you be a dear and carry Tessa's things inside."

"We can't stay," Alec said, grabbing Isabelle's arm before she could dart off into the house. "Thank you so much for the offer, Mrs. Herondale, but we can't really can't stay any longer."

"Of course we can, don't listen to him. He's a major Mama Hen," Isabelle said. She shoved Alec off of her and shot Céline a dazzling smile.

"Isabelle, the forecast is calling for snow and you know that we have to walk home. Now let's go," Alec said. He attempted to grab he arm again but she spun away from him and ducked behind Simon.

"We can call Maryse to come pick us up."

"Come on alexander. Surely you can stay fifteen more minutes. It'll be so dull with you, with these people," Magnus pouted at him and heat gradually rose to Alec's face.

"I- uh- er- m- m- I'm-," Alec stammered, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water.

"He says he'll stay," Magnus announced. Isabelle shot him a grateful smile and he winked at her. Hu grabbed Alec's hand and tugged him to the front door.

"Love square my ass," Jonathan grumbled under his breath. He let go of Clary who glared up at him. "Promise me right now that you'll never love more than one person at a time."

"Or," Sebastian popped up beside them, Jace under his arm. He was grumbling how he needed to get Tessa's stuff but Sebastian was ignoring him. "You could put his mind to ease and just get married to me right now. We could save him all that worrying."

"Don't even joke like that, Seb. My sister is going to marry a nice and honorable man. Not some idiot she met in high school, and much lees you."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't marry, Jonathan."

"I can and I will, little sister. And if you don't listen to me I will go all Rapunzel on your ass and lock you in a tower."

Clary shook her head in disbelief. "You are so full of it."

* * *

Céline was making hot chocolate for all of them. Jonathan and Sebastian were sprawled out on opposite ends of the couch, dozing off and snoring softly. Alec and Magnus were in the kitchen keeping Céline company. The rest of them were crowded around the coffee table playing a game of 21.

"Um," Clary scrunched up her nose as she looked at her cards. "Hit me."

Will slid a card across the table to her.

"This is boring," Jace announced. He threw his cards down on the table to prove his point.

"I bet it's only boring to you because you lost," Will said. He snatched up Jace's cards and looked at them.

"He's right, Will. This is kind of boring," Tessa said. She dropped her cards on the table with a sigh and tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I know what we can do that's fun. Let's go exploring," Isabelle suggested. "The first one to find Jace's room is the winner."

Will, Isabelle, and Simon all jumped to their feet and began sprinting up the stairs.

"If you bother my cat I will hurt you," Jace hollered after them.

"I'll bother him just to spite you!" Will shouted back.

"Don't you dare, William!"

Will only laughed. Jem shook his head and shared a small smile with Tessa.

"We apologize for William," Jem sighed. He gave them a he-can't-be-helped look. "He just likes to see how far he can push people before they snap. You can tell us if he's going too far and we'll get him under control."

"I actually think he's kind of funny," Clary confessed, smiling timidly.

Jace's head snapped to her. "No you don't. You think he's a horrible person."

The door was swung open and closed just as swiftly. Everybody glanced up to see who was there. Jonathan and Sebastian shivered from the cold gust of wind that entered.

"Hey Dad," Jace greeted.

"Hey Jace," the man smiled at his son before his eyes raked over all the teens scattered around his living room. "William brought more friends that I had anticipated."

Jonathan and Sebastian awoke from their sleep and sat up to peer at Stephen Herondale. Céline came out of the kitchen and kissed her husband in greeting. Jonathan and Sebastian groaned childishly and threw up their hands to cover their eyes. Tessa and Jem stood up to introduce themselves to Stephen.

Céline rested one hand on Tessa's shoulder and the other on Jem's shoulder. "these two came with William and the rest of them are Jace's friends."

Stephen frowned ever so slightly. "Well I hope all your friends are planning to spend the night and have a slumber party. It's practically a blizzard out there. No way you're getting home tonight."

"What?!"

"I found Jace's room!"

* * *

 **Haha. I love Will. And, did you notice? His nickname for Clary is Pixie Girl. Pixie Girl is a cartoon that is being made by the same company that made Miraculous Ladybug. I'm really not sorry.**

 **IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ.**

 **So, my lovely fans, I need your help with something. We have another Young! Jace and Clary chapter coming up. Is there anything you want to see happen between them? I need ideas because ugh, my brain is tired. So, you can leave a review with your idea, or PM me. (Someone plz PM me. Seriously, I need someone to talk to. I'm going out of my mind here. We can literally talk about anything I don't even care.)**

 **SO BYE. HAVE FUN. STAY COOL. DON'T DRUGS UNLESS I'M INVITED. (Jk, Jk. I kid. Just say no, guyz. Drugs are bad)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Friends. Can I call you friends? Are we on that level of closeness? Whatever, it doesn't matter.**

 **So, just to clear the air, a lot of you have been asking for/about a kiss scene between Jace and Clary happening at this slumber party. I already have it planned out. There will _NOT_ be a kiss shared between Jace and Clary at the slumber party. I repeat _NO_ Clace kiss at the slumber party.**

 **Don't kill me guyz. -Hides behind the tent that my idiot sisters and cousin are setting up on the living room floor-**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra owns TMI.**

* * *

"A blizzard?" Jace asked. He stood up and crossed the room to stand directly in front of his father. His arms were folded across his chest and his eyes were narrowed. "You can't be serious. They can't stay here. There's not enough room. There's not enough food. There is not enough patience in the world to deal with these fools."

Stephen shrugged off his coat and kicked off his boots. "I don't see what the problem is. They are your friends aren't they? I think you should be a bit more polite when speaking of them. Especially when they're in this room."

"No, you're all mistaken. Clarissa Fray is my friend. Clarissa is my best friend. She is my only friend. Alec I can tolerate, he's alright. But the rest of them? Dad, you don't spend seven days of the week with them. I do. And let me tell you, they are all crazy. Do you even know why they're here today? They followed me home. They freaking stalked me." Jace's stony glare shifted to Jonathan and Sebastian accusingly.

Jonathan and Sebastian had been leaning over the back of the couch, watching and listening to what was happening between Jace and his father. They wilted under Jace's gaze and slowly turned around and slid slowly off the couch until they were lying on the floor. They were hiding behind the couch so that Jace could no longer see them.

"Jace," Celine chided. She took the coat from her husband's hands, ignoring his protests of he could do it himself, and grabbed the boots off of the floor. When her husband looked at her strangely and mouthed what was she doing she motioned to the snow melting off the clothing and dripping all over the carpet. "Don't call them idiots. I don't care whether you like them or not. You don't insult them, it's rude."

She turned away from Stephen, before some realization dawned on her. Her spring green eyes widened and she dropped the things she had collected in her arms. Celine whirled around to face Jace. "Clarissa is here? Right now?"

Jonathan's brows furrowed as he crawled out from behind the couch. "Why the hell have you been telling your mom about my sister, Herondale? Or, rather _what_ have you been telling her about my sister?"

"All good things," Celine assured him. Her eyes flicked around the room before they came to rest on Clary, who was still sitting Indian-style on the floor in front of the coffee table. "Oh, are you Clarissa?"

"Um, yeah, I'm Clarissa. I prefer to be called Clary though." She pushed herself to her feet and waved awkwardly to Jace's parents whose eyes were both trained on her. "Uh, hi."

Celine got a bright smile on her face as she looked at Clary and Clary gave her a more tentative and smaller smile. Her husband gave her a warm smile. His eyes darted over to his wife, and upon seeing something in her eyes, grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear. Jace was staring at his mother and father as he whispered something himself. Celine's mouth fell open and Stephen and Jace said something else to her. Slowly, she nodded her head and shot Clary a longing look, the smile had disappeared slightly. She once again gathered the articles of clothing in her arms and promptly marched off down the hallway. Clary could only assume that she was headed to the laundry room.

"Oh." Stephen gasped loudly and over-exaggeratedly when he caught sight of Tessa and Jem standing awkwardly off to the side. "Forgive my rudeness, you must think so poorly of me for not saying hello to you."

"Oh no, no need to worry. It's quite alright," Jem smiled warmly at him. "Should we move out of the doorway?"

"Of course we should!" Stephen placed a hand on Jace's shoulder and led the three of them to where the other three in the room were gathered. Sebastian and Jonathan grinned toothily up at him from the floor.

"I'm James Carstairs," Jem said. "You can call me Jem though, I don't mind either way. I'm Will's best friend."

Stephen shook his hand before turning to acknowledge Tessa. Tessa introduced herself. "I'm Tessa Gray, Will's girlfriend. Thank you for allowing us to stay here for two weeks. We've already thanked your wife, but we figured we should thank you too. We're complete strangers yet you allowed us into your home. We hope we don't give you a bad image of ourselves, because I'm sure after this visit we'll want to come back one day."

"Oh no it's really not a problem. It's a pleasure to have you," Stephen chuckled lightheartedly before he turned to Jon, Seb, and Clary. "I hope you know that goes for you three as well."

"Why I reckon you're a really swell guy Mr. Herondale," Sebastian said.

"Honey, I do hope you know that four more kids came with Jace. It's not just these three." Celine came back from wherever she had been, her arms now empty. "Two of them are in the kitchen. They should be coming out when the water is done boiling. Jace, could you go fetch them for me, thank you. Tell them I said just turn off the stove if it's not done. And the other two were a boy and a girl. I have no idea where those two ran off to with your nephew Will."

Nobody needed to wonder where they were any longer when a shout came from the top of the stairs. A black ball of fur flew down the stairs, Isabelle and Will barreling after it. They were running side by side, and Isabelle kept elbowing Will, sending him stumbling into the wall. Clary couldn't tell if it was on purpose or not. Simon came walking down the steps a few seconds later. He didn't seem as crazed as Will and Isabelle, seeing as he was whistling the Big Bang Theory theme song.

The ball of fur made it to the ground first, leaping off the last step. It darted to hide behind Clary's legs and Clary twisted around to see it. Now that it was closer and not moving Clary was able to tell that it was a cat. Isabelle skidded to a stop in front of her, and Will stopped beside her a split second later.

"Don't hide the cat, Pixie Girl. I will call the FBI and have you arrested for harboring a fugitive. That cat is the spawn of Satan, I swear it."

"It's a freaking cat, Will!" Isabelle exclaimed. She shoved him in the chest and he went stumbling back a few steps. "You scared it and it scratched you. It was a normal response, what did you think it was going to do? Honestly, if you had scared me I would have done the same damn thing."

"You would have scratched me?" Will asked, arching a dark brow. "I somehow doubt that."

"Dude don't doubt her," Sebastian said. He was still lying on the floor and he didn't look like he planned to move anytime soon. "Don't make her angry. She's freaking scary when she's angry. She goes all Hulk mode and it's terrifying. I am honestly scared for my life when I'm around her."

"All of us in this room can vouch for that. With the exception of you strangers, of course," Jonathan piped up. Isabelle glared at him and he grinned innocently and waved.

Clary was ignoring them as they argued behind her. She turned her back to them and dropped to the floor on her knees. She reached out a tentative hand to pet the cat, not wanting to face the same fate as Will and be scratched. Bright blue eyes blinked up at her. Other than staring, the cat did nothing and Clary hesitantly began running her hand over the cat's head. The cat purred softly and Clary grinned. Then the cat caught sight of something behind her. It darted away from her and Clary followed his movement's with her eyes. It leapt into Jace's arms who was standing behind her.

Jace gazed coolly at Will. Will waved merrily to him.

"Did you mess with Chaton even after I told you not to?" Jace asked, his voice low and dangerous.

"Who, me?" Will feigned shock as he rested his hand on his chest, right over his heart. "No, of course not. I would never. I'm mildly offended that you would even think such a thing about me. Do you not trust me? I am your cousin after all."

Jace's eyes flicked to Will's hand. "If you didn't bother Chaton then how did you get those scratches on your hand?"

Will's head snapped down at lightning fast speed. He raised his hand to his eye as he inspected the wound on the back of his hand. "Oh, this thing? Uh. . . Isabelle did this to me. Yeah, she was upset that I found your room before her. She shouted it but I was already in there. She lashed out."

Sebastian leaned over to whisper to Jonathan. "If I didn't know the truth I would totally believe him. He's a great liar."

Jonathan nodded is head in agreement.

"Alright then," Stephen said. He came up behind Jace and rested his hand on his tense shoulders. "I'm going to diffuse this tension and avoid a fight by changing the subject. Let's get this show on the road. We have three bedrooms and two couches."

Jace turned his head to stare at his father, who like Will, was a little taller than Jace. "We have two bedrooms available to them," Jace said as he ran his fingers through Chaton's fur.

"A couple people are going to have to bunk with you. You know how it is, Kiddo," Stephen ruffled Jace's hair.

Clary had to stifle her laugh behind her hand as Jace made a face at being called 'Kiddo'.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second," Alec said. Both him and Magnus wore confused expressions on their face. "Could you back up and explain what is happening? I have no idea what's going on right now and I don't appreciate being left out of the loop."

"Yeah," Simon nodded his head as he pushed his glasses up his nose and crossed his arms over his chest. "I would like to know what is happening as well. What's going on?"

"Oh right," Stephen slapped the palm of his hand to his forehead. "You guys weren't out here earlier when we discussed the plans. Well, to keep a long story short, there is a blizzard - _a blizzard?!_ \- raging on outside, and there is no way in hell that you are getting home tonight. Since you're not getting home, that means you're all spending the night here. Now, do we have any volunteers to sleep on the couch? I think we have a few air mattresses in the garage if you don't want the couch but do want to sleep in the living room."

Alec let out a strangled noise of disbelief. He pressed a hand to his head as he struggled to control his breathing. "I told you Isabelle. I told you that it was going to snow soon and that we had to get home. But did you listen to me? No, no you didn't, just like you never do. And now, because you never listen to me, we are consequently stuck at Jace's for God knows how long."

"Alright, so you said it was going to snow. You were right about that. But you said absolutely nothing about a goddamn blizzard. Forgive me if I thought that by saying snow, you meant a couple flurries here and there that wouldn't even stick to the ground. Besides, didn't you just hear Jace's dad? We're only spending the night. A single night. We'll go home tomorrow and everything will be fine. Just chill out."

"Are you really so dumb to think that we could just actually head home tomorrow?! Isabelle, even if the snow does stop tonight, which it probably won't, they're not going to clear the roads for days. It's Friday now and we'll be lucky if we can manage to get home on Sunday."

Alec's shoulders slumped forward and Isabelle frowned at him.

"I mean really, what's the big deal, Alec? You're surrounded by your friends and some really nice people. With the exception of William and Jace of course. It's the Herondale boys, it runs in their blood to be overly rude. It's a nice house, and they're offering to let us sleep here. It's really not all that bad."

"That's not my problem, Isabelle."

"Then tell me what is your problem, Alec! I'm not a mind-reader. You can't just expect me to know what's wrong with you."

There was a few seconds when everyone was silent, even their breathing was stilled. The silence was broken with the occasional purr from Chaton. The Lightwood siblings stared at each other. Alec's blue eyes were hard as he gazed coolly at Isabelle. Isabelle's brows were knit together and her soft brown eyes held confusion and questions. Alec looked away from her first and shook his head.

"Forget it, Isabelle. I'm going to call Mom and explain why we're not home yet."

"It's not like Maryse would even care,' Isabelle murmured under her breath.

Alec marched over and grabbed his book bag that rested under the window, against the wall. This was where they had all abandoned their coats, bags, scarves, gloves, and shoes upon entering the Herondale residence. Will, Tessa, and Jem's suitcases were also there. He pulled out his phone from the smallest pocket and pressed it to his ear. He walked towards the kitchen, brushing off Isabelle's hand when she reached out to touch his shoulder. Isabelle sighed before following after him.

Celine pursed her lips together and her husband spoke. "You should all probably take a page from Alec's book and call your parents as well. I'll learn all your names and we can figure out the sleeping arrangements in a few minutes. Just go and assure your parents you're not dead before you lose signal."

Jonathan turned to Clary. "So are you calling Mom and Luke, or am I?"

"Uh, you are calling them, obviously. After all, this was your genius idea and you got us into this mess. Mom is going to be so pissed at you and I will not take the blame."

"First off, this was not my idea. This was all Sebastian's brain. And I'll just work my Jonathan Charm on her and blame it all on peer pressure."

Jonathan pulled his phone out of his back pocket and proceeded to dial his mother's number. He winked at Clary and Clary smiled as if she was not at all convinced that he would get off the hook.

"Hey Mom. . . No, no. Nothing like that, I promise. . . Yes, your baby is fine. Do you need to say hi to her?. . . Oh, uh, that's a lot of background information you probably don't have time to hear. It's kind of boring too. . . Yeah, we're fine. We're at Jace's house right now. His parents are letting us stay here, they're nice. . ." Jonathan pulled the phone away from his ear and turned to Celine and Stephen. "My mom wants to talk to one of you. Make sure you're not murders or something of the sort I guess. Is that cool?"

Celine shared a look with her husband. Her eyes were wide and she mouthed something to him. Stephen gave her a shrug of his shoulders. She turned back to Jonathan and nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, that is totally cool. I would love to speak with your mother."

"Mom, I'm giving the phone to Jace's mom now. . . I love you too." Jonathan held the phone out to Celine who took it enthusiastically.

"Hello Ms. Fray. I'm Celine Herondale, Jonathan Christopher's mother. It is so great to finally talk to you. Jace is rather fond of your children. . ." Celine's voice trailed off as she wondered down the hallway.

Mom said she loves you," Jonathan informed Clary.

Sebastian finished his call just as Jonathan had handed his phone over.

"My mom told me to tell you that you should consider keeping me forever. But she also says that she's grateful for the small break you've given her already."

"Are you really that much of a handful, son?"

"I personally think that I am an angel, but some might argue otherwise."

"I would be one of the people that argues otherwise," Simon said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later and Celine was finally off the phone with Jocelyn Fray. She returned the phone to Jonathan, a vibrant smile glued to her face.

"Celine, I've learned all their names!" Stephen exclaimed excitedly.

"That's great Stephen. Have you figured out where everybody is sleeping tonight?"

"Well, it's not certain. We've been waiting for you to make the final decision, but I think everyone has an idea as to where they want to sleep. In Jace's room there is going to be Jace, Clary, and Jem. He refused to have it any other way. The guest bedroom upstairs is going to be Isabelle, Simon, and William. The guest bedroom downstairs is going to be Tessa, Alec, and Magnus. And finally, Jon and Seb volunteered to sleep on the couches."

"I don't know," Celine placed her hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Don't you think we should stick all three of the girls in the guest bedroom downstairs? Then the boys could just pick where they want to sleep between the couches and the other two rooms."

"I see where you're coming from and I know where you're going with that thought of yours. Not to worry though because you're smart husband has already thought of that. There is always going to be that third person in the room to stop anything from happening. And I purposely said no to Tess and Will sleeping in the same room because they're the only couple. Pretty genius, right?"

Celine glance at Isabelle and Simon, who were sitting by the fireplace. There faces were inches apart as they spoke to each other. Her mind wondered back to outside when Magnus reduced Alec to a blushing and stammering mess. Then she remembered when her son spoke so fondly of Clary, and she remembered catching Clary staring at her son, a look of complete adoration adorning her features. She just wasn't too sure about these sleeping arrangements.

"So, it's decided," Will announced. "The bedroom set-up is just as Uncle Herondale described it. Unless of course Aunt Celine has any objections. I'm going to take a shower before dinner. Where's the bathroom in this place?"

"Will," Tessa and Jem sighed in unison.

"Oh, right. How could I forget? Manners. Aunt Celine, could you please point me in the direction of the facilities. I need to spruce up a bit before it's time to eat whatever wonderful food you've undoubtedly prepared for us."

"Ah," Celine nodded her head slowly. "I knew there was something I forgot. Who wants to help me cook dinner?"

Will went to take a shower after grabbing pajamas from his suitcase. Jace and Clary ventured up to his bedroom. (Sebastian spluttered at Jon how inappropriate this was but Jon merely shrugged.) Simon, Jem, Tessa and Magnus went to help Celine prepare dinner. Stephen excuse himself to his bedroom. Isabelle had dragged Alec by the arm to the downstairs guest bedroom to talk to him. This left Jonathan and Sebastian sitting on the floor in the living room.

"I'm just saying-".

"I told you Seb, I am not talking about Jace and Clary anymore. I trust Clary and I trust Jace."

"How can you trust Jace? You don't even really know the kid."

"I thought he was your best friend. Shouldn't you be defending him now, not degrading him?"

"He may be my best friend but I'm telling you. That kid is fifty shades of fucked up. I mean, doesn't he scare you? Even just the tiniest bit?"

"Go away Seb. I'm done with you."

* * *

 **hehe. I have a lot planned over the next few chapters, and if you haven't figured it out, the story is going to start unraveling over this winter break. The slumber party, the days in between, and finally Jace's Christmas party.**

 **Did you guys know I already have the epilogue to this story written?** **But despite this I still have no idea how many chapters this is going to be. I have the whole story planned pout, I just haven't written it.**

 **Guess what? Next chapter is going to be heavily hinting at my other story I Never Told You What I Do For a Living. I have no idea when I'm going to update that story, but if you want to be ahead of everybody else, and get a glimpse of what is going to happen in that story then y'know read next chapter.**

 **And if you haven't checked out my other story** **I Never Told You What I Do For a Living then you should.**

 **Byeeee guyz. (I'm starting to get a hang of this updating early thing so I'll probs see u next week. And if not, then the week after that)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guyz. (I've come to realize when I give a time that I'm going to update my stories, I'm never telling the truth. Sorry. So in the future I will never give a time for updates. Okay?)**

 **So I would like to start off by addressing the ridiculous amount of reviews telling me to PLEASE UPDATE. Yeah, these guyz are polite and put a please at the beginning. But still. It's annoying, and I don't really appreciate it. If you're going to leave a review please don't just scream at me to update. Seriously. You should have been here when I was updating every three months. I don't mind if you leave a review with something to say about the chapter and then tell me to update soon please. But just leaving a review with two words is annoying and it doesn't motivate me to write faster. It truly doesn't.**

 **And while we're on the topic of reviews, since I always seem to forget, I have to answer some questions.**

 **1\. Jocelyn and Celine were just talking about Clace things. How they both ship it and how they are soooo cute.**

 **2\. Celine asked Jace if it was a real girl just to be sure. Not because Jace has a habit of making up imaginary girls. She just really wants her son to be happy. She also wants grandbabies. xD**

 **Disclaimer: Blah. . . Don't own TMI. . . Blah**

* * *

 **Sixth Grade** **10/20/10**

Clary's art class was making decorations, painting banners, and hanging signs and flyers in the hallways to advertise the middle school's upcoming Halloween dance next week. That certain class period was given this job because they were the most well behaved. Which could have been because there was hardly any students in the class, but either way, Clary loved this. Of course, Clary loved art class in general, but this particular project made it even better. the small class of fourteen students had been divided into groups, and Clary's group was assigned decorations. She attempted to get started right away.

"Do you think I could possibly make superhero decorations and get away with it?" Simon asked from her left.

He had gone to the back of the room where the art supplies were kept in a closet. His arms were full, and he dumped the supplies on the table unceremoniously. Clary's hand shot out to catch the markers that were rolling off the table. The girl seated across from them had to do the same.

"Sure I don't see why not," Clary shrugged. She placed the markers back in the center of the table and shot the girl across from her an apologetic smile. She grabbed a pair of scissors. "Cut them out and hang them all around the school. You can explain to Ms. Penke that it could be like costume ideas for people. You are supposed to be wearing costumes to this dance, right?"

"Yeah you are and might I say that that is a great idea Clary." He pulled out the chair beside her and took a seat. "Simply genius."

"Of course it's genius. After all I was the one to come up with it," Clary smirked at him. "Are you going to go to the dance? You could invite Isabelle."

"It is not that kind of dance, Clary. Besides, I could never work up the courage to ask her. School dances are dumb, anyway. But, do you know what isn't dumb? This golden idea that I have just come up with totally out of the blue. As you know, I'm not too good at drawing. You on the other hand, you are freaking brilliant. So how about we team up and conquer decorations together? You can draw the superhero logos and I can color them in. I have been praised for my ability to color in the lines. Have you been praised for your ability to color in the lines? No, you haven't. Good idea, right?" Simon smiled cheekily at her.

"Simon Lewis," Clary gasped. She feigned offense as she raised her hand to rest over her heart. "I am mildly offended. Are you using me for my artistic ability? Is that all this relationship was about to you? I thought what we had was special. I'm sure I can ever look at you the same after this."

Simon flashed her a quick grin before he dropped his head in shame and refused to meet her eye. He gave a hearty sigh. He began speaking in a thick and exaggerated British accent. "Alas, it is with a very heavy heart that I confess to you that your suspicions about our relationship are correct. I am using you and your artistic ability. But there is something that I must tell you. Something that you need to know. My feelings for you have always been completely real. None of what I said to you was a lie. I-" he paused for dramatic effect and winked at her-" love you Clarissa Adele Fray."

Clary turned her head away from Simon. She had to smother her laugh behind the back of her hand. She could see out of the corner of her eye the girl across the table watching them with a look of mild interest. She figured she may as well make this worth the girl's time as she took a deep breath to calm herself. She pressed the back of her hand to her forehead and adopted a thick British accent of her own.

"Oh, how I wish you wouldn't have said that, for I cannot say the same. I, Clarissa Adele Fray, never truly loved you Simon Lewis."

Simon gasped loudly. Clary watched with a wide smile on her face as Simon threw himself out of his chair and onto the floor. A couple of students swiveled in their seat to look at him and the girl across for them giggled softly. His eyes were screwed shut and the tip of his tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth. He popped open his right eye to peer at her.

"Just for the record, I am dead. You have killed me with your cruelness you cold, cold woman. Now I lie here on this hard floor rotting and mourning for my lost love. How could you do this to me? Do you see what you've reduced me to? Do you?"

"You're so lucky you're one of my best friends Lewis. Had we been any less close than we are I would have left you on the floor to rot," Clary stuck her tongue out at him and Simon mimicked her actions. She laughed and extended her hand to him. He grabbed it and climbed to his feet. He took his time to dust the nonexistent dirt from his clothes. He smirked at her. "So are you going to help me or am I going to flounder through this project like I do all my other projects?"

"Yes, of course I'll help you Simon," Clary rolled her eyes. She abandoned her previous project and grabbed a few sheets of blank paper and a pencil. She twirled the pencil in her hand as she smiled wryly at him. "I can't believe that you ever seriously thought that I wouldn't."

"Yeah well, what can I say? You do have your occasional moments and I can never be too sure." Simon slid into his chair.

"My occasional moments?" Clary asked as she raised both her brows. "Hmm, could you possibly mean when I'm not being a total push-over and I don't do everything people ask of me? The moments when I actually have a backbone? Could you possibly mean those moments?"

Simon snapped his fingers. "Yes, exactly! Those moments! But just for the record, I like you much better when you're doing my bidding."

Clary gave him a sardonic smile. "Everybody likes me better likes this. Like you said, it's 'cause I do their bidding."

Simon nodded his head in agreement. Clary rolled her yes for what seemed like the billionth time today and gave him a good-natured smile. She went to work drawing the superhero logos. She started with Superman, and then Batman, and then moved on to do the rest of the members of the Justice League. She had been drawing for about fifteen minute, tracing the designs over with black sharpie, and all the while, Simon had been surprisingly quiet. This peaceful silence was disturbed when Simon decided to climb onto the table. He lied on his side in front of her. He rested his cheek in his hand and did his best to smile seductively at her. Simon winked at Clary.

"Draw me like one of your French pineapples."

Clary blinked at him as the dumb look remained glued to his face. Finally Clary scoffed very loudly. She shook her head and shoved her hand in his face as Simon laughed hysterically.

"'Draw me like one of your French pineapples'," Clary continued shaking her head in disbelief. She smiled at him. He flashed her an impish grin in return as he hopped off the table. "Honestly Si. Where do you even come up with this stuff? Do the French even produce pineapples?"

"Who knows? Not me, that's for sure. The material just comes to me, you know. Every other hour my trusty brain produces the dumb things for me to say and I say it." Simon leaned back in his chair, resting his feet on the table. He wore a self-satisfied smile on his face with his arms crossed over his chest. "Can I color yet?"

Clary gave him a playful frown. "I don't think you deserve to color after that little stunt you just pulled."

"You're just jealous that you can't come up with original material like me. You'll never be able to make it in the world of comedy when you know I can. Your jokes are overused and unoriginal."

'Sure, sure, whatever you say Si. I need to finish a couple more members of the Justice League. But you can color the ones I have finished if you want."

"Are you doing villains too? Because you know how I love me some Batman villains. Especially the Riddler. He really speaks to me."

Clary narrowed her eyes and pointed her pencil at him. "I will stab you with this. Don't think I won't. You have been warned."

Simon held his hands up in surrender but that did nothing to wipe the smug expression from his face. The period went by as Clary finished the Justice League, the Avengers, some of the X-Men, and some more well-known villains of the DC and Marvel universes. Simon remained quite for the most part. Or, as quiet as he could manage. He babbled oh by her side , knowing full well that she wasn't listening to him. Every other five minutes he would do something stupid that begged for Clary's attention and she would humor him. Then, much to everybody's relief, the bell rang, signaling their release from school.

Most students dropped everything and pushed out the door upon hearing the noise, leaving the mess they had made during the class behind. These students included Simon which wasn't all that shocking. He had a bus to catch. He had patted her on the head and thanked her for cleaning up after him. Clary sighed as she began to clean up the table. Clary stayed after school for Anime club, so there was no real reason for her to rush, and afterward she walked home with Jonathan. She didn't have a problem hanging around and tidying up the art room. The girl across the table was attempting to help her as she always did, but Clary waved her off and told her to go catch her bus. She didn't need to be told twice.

She gathered the markers in her arms, realizing this was going to take a couple of trips back and forth. She walked to the back of the art room where all the art supplies were stored. As she passed by his table, she noticed Jace talking to the art teacher. Jace had a deep frown on his face as he stuck his nose in the air in a bratty way. The art teacher had her arms folded across her chest and a stern expression on her face. Clary guessed they were having a disagreement.

Clary turned her head away from them and dumped the markers in their assigned bins. She did this two more times, and on the last trip to the supply closet, Jace seemed to notice Clary and turned to stare at her. Clary smiled brightly at him. He turned his head away and she sighed. She walked back to her seat. She grabbed the work her and Simon had completed and placed the sheets of paper on the teacher's desk. She made her way back to the table and crouched down to grab her folders that rested under her chair. She checked one last time to make sure her table was clean, before she moved to walk out the door when a hand rested on her shoulder, halting her movements.

"Clary," Ms. Penke, the art teacher, offered her a tired smile. "How are you doing?"

"Well, I think I'm alright, Ms. Penke," Clary smiled at her. "I put my work on your desk. Simon and I worked together, and don't worry, I made sure he did his fair sure. I'm going to Anime club right now so I could ask Mr. Levi to hang up the decorations in the hallway if you need me to. I just wasn't sure if you wanted to grade it before or after."

"Oh, that'd be fine, but you don't have to worry about it. I can do it tomorrow. Actually, I was wondering if you could stay after and help Jace with his assignment. He's having a bit of trouble. . ."

Clary frowned as she shifted her things in her arms. "What was his assignment that he's having trouble on it?"

"He was assigned to paint a banner. It was meant to be a group project but he refused to work in a group. And, the thing is, he can't paint. I've always known he was never going to become the next Picasso, and I don't want to say his work is terrible, but between you and me, it really is. I hate to say it, I really do, but it's the truth. I was hoping you could help him. I would give you extra credit of course, and he is your friend so that's a plus, right?"

Well, she was already meant to be staying after school and this was a perfect time to spend time with Jace. . . "Okay, I'll do it."

Ms. Penke smiled gratefully and enveloped her in a quick hug. "Thank you so much, Clary. I actually have to go right now due to prior engagements. You know where everything is though, and I'll send someone down here to watch you. Again thank you so much."

Ms. Penke stepped away from her. She hurried to her desk and began gathering her things. Clary looked over to Jace and he stared at her blankly.

She made her way over to him and smiled. "So, uh, what ideas did you come up with last period? Anything you wanna work with?" The tables in the middle of the room had been pushed together and a long piece of orange construction paper was stretched out across it.

Jace turned his head away from her as two pink spots blossomed on his cheeks. He mumbled, "you don't want to see it. Trust me."

Clary shot him a bewildered look before she nodded slowly. "Alright. Fair enough. Maybe we could do something like 'Welcome to the Halloween dance. It'll leave you spellbound.' Then we could paint little witches all around the words. Haha, right?"

Clary doubted Jace would actually get the joke and just go along with it to get to soccer practice faster. Her suspicions were confirmed when a puzzled look crossed his face, but nodded nevertheless. His fingers were drumming against the table, and a brush was clutched in his other hand. She got him to hand it to her, and it was coated in black paint. She walked over to the sink to wash it off. Jace followed her. She ran the brush under the water and Jace cleared his throat purposefully.

"I have a question."

"Shoot."

"How do you, uh, paint?"

Clary blinked after he asked this question. She shut off the water and placed the brush on the edge of the sink. She turned her head to look at him, an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm not too sure I understand your question Jace. It's painting."

"I've never painted before," Jace confessed, not meeting her eye.

"Never? Not even when you were a kid?" Clary asked slowly to which Jace shook his head.

Clary opened her mouth to say something, but closed it just as fast. A thought formed in her mind that was too good not to act on, and she flashed Jace a quick grin. She grabbed the paint brush and beckoned for Jace to follow her as she led him back to the table where her assigned seat was. The table next to it was where all the paint and painting supplies had been laid out. Tubes of paint, containers of paint, gallons of paint, palettes, brushes, and a variety of other things. She uncapped one of the containers and poured some paint onto the palette.

"Here," Clary said as she dipped two fingers into the pink paint. "Most children learn how to finger paint first. So we should probably start there as well." She turned to face, Jace, a sly smile adorning her features. She dragged her fingers across both his cheeks, so that he now wore pink war paint. Then she boldly pressed her fingers to his nose. He went cross-eyed to look at the mark, and Clary laughed joyously upon seeing this.

A slow grin stretched across his face. He dipped his own fingers in the paint and smeared it across his forehead. Clary laughed again, rubbing the palm of her hands in the paint. She ran her hands up and down his arms. It was his turn to retaliate.

This led to the greatest mess the middle school art room had ever seen. The janitor would definitely have his or her work cut out for them. Clary had abandoned her suggestion of finger painting earlier, and just took to squirting the contents of the tubes at Jace. Their clothes were covered in paint, bright colors all over them. It was a good thing that the paint was washable because nothing had been spared in the war. Clary's hair was clumped together with bright yellow paint. Jace had literally taken the gallon of paint and dumped it over her head. She had tried to get away from him, and consequently ended up tripping over a chair. Jace took this opportunity to climb on top of her, pour green paint in the palm of his hand, and wipe it all over the back of her neck.

Clary laughed and kicked her legs wildly. "Jace, get off of me!" she squealed.

Jace was ready to retort when the door swung open. Jace quickly rolled off Clary and dropped the empty paint container. When it landed on the floor he subtly kicked it away from him. Not that it really mattered. The evidence of what they had done was literally everywhere. Clary scrambled to her feet and tried to wipe the paint from her face furiously. Like Jace, she was trying to get rid of the evidence that could incriminate them.

Clary recognized the person standing in the doorway as the guidance counselor, Mr. Hart. Since she knew there was no point in denying what they had done, Clary waved sheepishly to him. Jace stood with is back ramrod straight and his hands folded neatly behind his back.

"Nice color scheme you've got going there, son. You have purple and pink in your hair."

Jace's hand drifted up to his hair where he felt the strands clumped together. He turned to glare at Clary. She gave him an innocent smile and tugged on a strand of her own hair.

"Aright," Mr. Hart entered the room and looked around. "Good job kiddos. I can definitely picture your futures in the art world. I'll call the janitor to clean up this mess." He ruffled Clary's hair and gave her a light push towards the door. "I won't breathe a word of this to Ms. Penke."

Jace wasted no time stepping past the man to get out the door, and after Clary gathered her things in her arms, she followed after him.

"Just between you and me, I totally won," Jace smirked at her from over his shoulder.

"You wish, Herondale."

* * *

 **Seventh Grade**

Simon had always known that him and Clary were the best of friends. They had been joined at the hip ever since they had met when they were six. There was Isabelle yes, but the way he loved her was completely different from the way he loved Clary. They laughed together, pined together, and had the occasional sleep over when they were younger.

Everybody they went to school with knew what their relationship was, and knew it would always remain a platonic relationship. So, of course, most people expected him to be jealous when Jace entered the picture. After all, they saw this is as him moving in on Simon's best friend. And oddly enough, he wasn't. He wasn't exactly sure how to feel about the whole thing. But there was one thing, just one thing, that got under his skin that took place between them. Once again, it wasn't so much jealousy as it was annoyance.

It was their inside jokes. Of course, inside jokes were great. If you were included in the inside joke, and not the loser that had no idea what was happening. When it came to Jace and Clary's inside jokes, Simon was that loser.

The first time it happened was when they were in Gym. Some kid had just bolted past them, and this made Clary laugh loudly. She turned to Simon and said, "I'm Cody by the way."

Simon frowned at her. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Clary grinned at him. "Inside joke. Between me and Jace."

"Okay. You want to explain to me what the meaning of this inside joke is?"

"No, of course not Simon. We have plenty of inside jokes, and you know that telling would defeat the purpose of the inside joke."

Simon dropped it.

The next time it happened they were in homeroom together. Clary had been talking to Isabelle and Simon when Jace walked in. He gave he a rare grin and greeted her with a "You look nice today, Clary."

Clary beamed at him and smothered a giggle behind her hand. Simon and Isabelle shared a bewildered look.

"Did you two start dating or something and just didn't tell us?" Isabelle asked with a raised brow.

Clary took a deep breath to cut off her laughter and shook her head. "Ah, no, nothing like that. Just an inside joke."

Then it happened again when Jace showed up to school wearing a t-shirt sporting the Batman logo. He had never worn anything with a design on it, keeping strictly to button down shirts and the occasional solid colored sweater. Simon wondered if Jace even knew who Batman was. When Clary saw the shirt she fell into a fit of laughter. Jace whispered something in her ear and she laughed even harder, tears streaming out of the corners of her eyes. After her tears and laughter had subsided, she turned to Simon. She opened her mouth to explain, but Simon raised his hand and cut her off.

"No wait. Let me guess. Inside joke"

The sheepish smile she sent him said it all.

No, Simon Lewis was not jealous. Just annoyed.

* * *

 **Eighth Grade 3/5/13**

It had originally started out as a joke that of course, everyone took too far. Simon had mentioned something about their superhero alter egos during a particularly dull Civics lesson. They had all laughed it off, but as previously stated, the lesson was dull, so Clary took that time to brainstorm ideas for her superhero persona, along with Jace's and Magnus'. She jotted down little notes about their characters, before she drew them out. They went by Artemis, Black Dragon, and Sorcier respectively. They looked pretty kick-ass too, everybody had to admit it.

They were all posed together in the picture Clary sketched and colored. The White House was depicted behind them.

One half of Clary's face was her normal features. Her fiery red hair was pulled into a sloppy braid. Her face was hidden by a silver mask with a design of a half moon in the corner. Her eyes were still the same shade of green and there was a light sprinkling of freckles on her cheek. Clutched in her hand was a silver bow. Then the other half of her face resembled a totally different girl. Her face remained visible, no mask to cover her features, and she was all sharp lines. Ebony hair twisted into an intricate braid. Dark eyes. An impassive face. When they asked Clary who she was she pressed a finger to her lips, a secretive smirk on her face.

Jace's face was covered by a black mask. His suit was black and simplistic, a design resembling scales sketched into it, claws attached to the end of his gloves. He wore a silver belt as well, the only thing that wasn't black. A variety of different weapons hung off it. His body was clouded with black smoke the swirled around his body, mostly around his face, and seemed to engulf him. They wouldn't have been able to tell who it was if Clary hadn't told them.

Jace looked the most bad-ass, Clary looked mysterious, and Magnus looked the most laughable. His feet were inches from the ground, a staff held in his left hand, and sparks flying from the tips of his fingers on his right hand. He wore a huge grin on his face, and he was the only one not wearing a mask. He was in white spandex, glittering covering almost every inch of the suit. He wore a belt with a large, gold S on it.

"Why am I not wearing a mask?" Magnus asked, a finger placed on his chin.

"You have magic Magnus. You don't need a mask because you can change your facial features to resemble anybody," Clary explained.

"If I used the face of a girl, would my body change to resemble a girl's body as well?" Magnus asked.

"Not unless you make it appear as such."

Magnus hummed in response.

It was Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Magnus and Alec. They were seated in a circle in the middle of the soccer field. Magnus and Alec had come to pick up Isabelle when they saw the four of them gathered around something. Being the curious folk they were, they joined them.

"Why does Magnus get to have a sketch of his superhero alter ego?" Simon wined. "He's not even in our inner social circle. It's not fair."

"You'd never make a good superhero, Simon," Isabelle said, picking up the sketchbook to inspect it closer. "If anything, I could see you as an involuntary villain in this alternate universe. You know, a pawn, pegged against your friends. So in the alternate universe where you guys are superheroes, Jace is totally in love with the civilian Clary, but she doesn't return her feelings. There would be three major story lines, and definitely a couple of spin-offs. The first one would be called I Never Told You What I Do For a Living. The second one would be called The Sharpest Lives. And the third and final installment would be called Surrender the Night. Oh, and obviously there would be an amazing love square between Black Dragon and Jace and Artemis and Clary. I ship Black Dragon and Clary, then Jace and Clary, then Black Dragon and Artemis, and then Jace and Artemis. Ooh, we need ship names. Any ideas?"

A bead of sweat formed on Simon's forehead. "Did you just come up with all of that right now?"

"Well, there is a reason I'm one of the best fanfiction writers out there," Isabelle said as she winked at him. "Clary could do the illustrations and I could come up with the plot. We'd make a wonderful team."

"Well Cary may be a good artists, but she'd make a horrible superhero," Simon said. "She'd trip over her own two feet while racing across rooftops and plummet to her death. Jace would do bad too. He'd never save anybody because he's all brooding and moody, and he'd let the innocent die. Magnus- eh, he might do fine."

"Superheroes don't even exist," Jace scowled. "How can I possibly make a horrible one?"

"It's calling being a child and having fun," Magnus said. He pushed himself to his feet and Jace thought he was going to storm off. Instead he walked over to the tree line. He bent down and began rummaging for something on the ground.

"What the hell is he doing?" Isabelle asked.

"Foraging for nuts maybe?" Simon shrugged.

He came back with two sticks, both the size of his legs. He tossed one to Clary who fumbled with catching it, and one to Jace who let it land right in front of his feet.

"Welcome to the superhero trials. I am your instructor Magnus Bane. These trials will test your physical strength, your values, your will to sacrifice, and whether or not you'll look good in spandex. First test shall be dueling with staffs. The next few tests after this will determine what weapon you'll work best with, including this test. Jace and Clary, you're up first."

"What do you want us to do? " asked Clary. She was gazing at her stick, a frown marring her features.

"Duel obviously, like I just said. The goal is to pin your opponent to the floor for three seconds. You're not allowed to use anything but your stick to aid you. Either way, this particular fight is going to be very entertaining for the three of us, no matter the outcome. Now let's go, we're wasting daylight."

"Can a stick kill you?" Clary asked Jace unsurely.

"Blunt force trauma," Jace spoke indifferently.

"Ah."

Surprisingly, Jace raised no argument as he got to his feet. He twirled the stick in front of him, an impressed noise escaping Isabelle at the sight. When he caught her stare of disbelief, he shrugged. "I've gotten used to how things work with your friends. The sooner I beat you the sooner I can carry on with my life. They're not going to leave us alone until we do this. You know that just as I know that."

Clary climbed to her feet, clutching the stick awkwardly to her chest. "What makes you so sure that you can beat me?"

"I'm very confident in my ability to wield a stick as a weapon."

Magnus moved Clary back a few feet and ordered Simon, Alec, and Isabelle to scoot back a little bit so that they wouldn't get caught in the fight. After he decided they were a safe distance away he took a couple steps away from Jace and Clary.

"Alright. In your stance. Three. . . Two. . . One. . . Fight!"

Jace wasted no time in swinging his stick out towards Clary. Clary yelped loudly and held her stick out in front of her, blocking his attack. He did this again, and this time his stick hit the tip of Clary's fingers.

"Ow!" Clary exclaimed loudly. "Did you really have to do that? That hurt."

Jace ignored this remark and lunged at her. This time, Clary brought her stick up so that they clashed above their heads. Clary doubted their was anybody left at school, except maybe some teachers grading papers, but really, they must have looked like idiots. Swinging around sticks and fighting with them.

They did this for a while longer. Clashing their 'weapons' together, dodging attacks, and dancing out of the way. Clary couldn't count how many times her fingers were hit in the process. It was mostly on her dominant hand too, which sucked her left hand wasn't nearly as strong as her right. At this point, all Jace needed to do was add force to his attacks and he could win. Jace was lighter on his feet and for whatever reason, he seemed more experienced, but Clary was definitely more driven to win this then he was.

Finally, Jace seemed to get smart, and stuck his stick behind her legs as she was stepping backwards. She squeaked, teetered from foot to foot, before she finally lost her balance and fell on her back. Her stick went flying out of her hand and Jace kicked it away so that she couldn't reach it. Then he kneeled down beside her and pressed her stick lightly to her neck so that if she attempted to get up, it would cut off her oxygen. Magnus counted to three.

"Clary glared up at him after he removed his stick from her neck. She didn't feel like moving. Jace leaned back on his palms. He gave her one of his more rare, genuine smiles that made her heart flutter. "I think it's safe to say that I would be the better superhero. My head is better in battle and I can think rationally, where as you kind of lose your brain."

Clary tilted her head away from him. "You cheated and that's that. Oh, and how did you get so good at this?"

Jace gave her an embarrassed smile that she didn't understand. "No reason."

* * *

 **Ninth Grade 6/7/14**

Clary had a lot of respect for her Earth Science teacher. He was young, one of the youngest teachers in that building. He was quite funny and joked around with his students. He kept candy in his desk that he handed out randomly. There was a chart between students counting how many sweets were given to each student, trying to determine the favorite by this. It was later decided that candy had nothing to do with it because Jace had acquired the most over the course of the school year, and no teacher would have Jace as their favorite student.

He was sort of what one might call a nerd. And most students generally enjoyed being in his class, no matter what they were doing. Based on his reputation as a teacher, it was only natural that after the finals he had something fun planned. That something was to do nothing but watch the TV show Supernatural for the remainder of the school year.

He explained it was one of his more favorite shows and he felt that the students would really like it. He said he would have had them watch Sherlock, but the episodes were too long to be able to watch in one period, and he didn't want them to forget anything. Clary had heard of Supernatural before. It was a popular show after all. She had never actually watched it though. It was mostly because she didn't believe in demons or ghosts or things of fiction like that. As far as she knew, the main characters hunted these things, and Clary wasn't really into those crappy ghost hunter shows. Simon had watched it on multiple occasions, but whenever he saw it on TV it was always in the middle of some storyline he didn't understand.

"My cousin likes this show," Jace murmured after the teacher was done talking. "It's really weird."

"Did he make you watch it with him over the summer?" Clary asked. She was referring to the previous summer where Jace had gone to California to visit relatives.

Jace shrugged. "I guess he didn't force me to watch it. But I did sleep in the same room as him and it was always on. I could only avoid him and play soccer so many hours before I had to take a break. I suppose it's not a terrible show, but I wouldn't choose to watch it. I think we made it through a couple of seasons. My favorite season was season five when Lucifer was out of the cage, but my favorite episode was when Sam and Dean had to take care of a shapeshifter baby named Bobby John."

". . . What?" Clary asked blankly.

"What does this have to do with Earth Science?" a boy in the back of the room asked. "I thought this show was about two guys travelling around the country and killing demons."

"Quite frankly I have no idea what this show has to do with Earth Science. Do you want to do actual work? 'Cause I can print some worksheets right away."

"No!" the whole class chorused at the same time, causing Mr. Anderson to chuckle. As I thought. But, just in case the principal decided to poke his head, I want you to pick a character to write about. Whatever you want to write about them. And yes, I am aware this isn't English class, but it's just so that you can say you're doing something. Also, I may or may not need a few more grades for my gradebook."

There were a few good-natured groans heard here and there as students got out some paper and a writing utensil. Mr. Anderson started playing the video.

Originally, Clary had planned to sketch the entire period and just not watch the show, but that plan went out the window when it was announced she had to write about one character, forcing her to watch if she wanted a good grade.

It wasn't horrible. Far from it. It was actually very entertaining, which she had not expected. It was a lot better than anything Clary had been watching recently. And, because she was fifteen, she was also able to appreciate the very fine eye-candy the show had to offer.

"Oh my God," Clary sighed dreamily, resting her head in her hands. The first episode was over and this was the time they were meant to be writing their essay. Jace had already gotten to work, actually taking noted during the episode like a diligent student. He had chosen to write about Constance Welch, the antagonist of the episode.

"Did you see Dean? Did you see how cute he was when him and Sam were fighting in his room when he thought he was an intruder? Did you see those eyes when he told Sam their dad was on a hunting trip and he hadn't been home in a few days? And his chose of music. And that car. He is so wonderful and beautiful, don't you agree?"

Jace stopped moving his pencil across the paper as he fixed Clary with a blank stare. She laughed sheepishly. "Oh wait, you're not gay. Of course you don't see him in the same light I see him, considering I'm straight. I think I want to marry Dean Winchester. As my best friend, I expect you to be at the wedding."

Jace couldn't tell if she was being serious or not. ". . . He's a fictional character, Clarissa."

Clary made a whining noise in the back of her throat. "You're right. Ugh, Jace Herondale, why do you have to spoil everything?"

Now that that matter was settled, he could go back to writing. Just as Jace began to spell out "lowlife husband" Clary gasped beside him.

"I've figured it out, Jace. The character Dean Winchester may be fictional, but the actor who plays him isn't."

"He's probably twenty years older than you, Clarissa, Jace said, trying to make the delusional girl see sense.

"Age means nothing in life," Clary waved him off.

"You're crazy," Jace said finally.

"Crazy in love."

"Will you quit using that word love?" Jace huffed.

Clary didn't appear to hear him. He couldn't tell if she was actually being serious, which was annoying. A word like love shouldn't be tossed around so loosely like that. Especially not to describe some celebrity infatuation. He must have said this out loud because the boy seated across from them, Ace, laughed.

"Dude, you're jealous of some fictional character. Clam down."

Jace scoffed loudly. "Me? Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous? It's just annoying, that's all. Most girls act like that, I don't want my best friend to turn into one of them."

Jace lowered his head to get back to work as Ace snickered. "Totally jealous."

* * *

 **DO YOU KNOW WHAT BROUGHT YOU THIS CHAPTER? PURE JOY THAT NADAL WON HIS QUARTERFINAL MATCH IN THE RIO OLYMPICS. WOOOHOOO. I'm sorry. if you couldn't tell, i really like nadal. or, just tennis in general. i also enjoy watching andy murray play. do you guys like tennis?**

 **So, about that spn thing. All the Clary's I have written like Supernatural. This Clary is no different. I'm not sorry.**

 **and technically we got to see a jealous jace. xD**

 **also, major references to my superhero au. Plz go check it out. There were some major spoilers in this chapter, that hints at things that are going to come up in future chapters.**

 **So. Go watch tennis. Thank you. Cheer for nadal and murray.**

 **But seriously, what sports do you watch if you watch the Olympics. I've been watching gymnastics, and tennis, and swimming, and archery, and some badminton, because yes I play badminton, and surprisingly some handball.**

 **~SL27**


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is brought to you by STL27'sHBAMWHS-FMAHFM (StriderLover27's Happiness Because Andy Murray Won His Semi-Finals Match And His Finals Match.) I'll discuss this more at the bottom if you're interested. (Pretend to be interested, okay? I need someone to gush to because literally no one in my family gives two shits about tennis. It's depressing.)**

 **I have been singing High School Musical songs all week, because a couple nights ago the movies were on Disney channel. What even is my life?**

 **Also I am just causally watching Mickey Mouse with my cousin. And one of you pointed out that I have been writing this story for almost a year. Has it really been that long? Oh my godddd.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

* * *

"Isabelle, I don't have time for this," Alec insisted. "I have to help Mrs. Herondale with dinner preparations. You should help too. After all, it's the least we could do since your idiotic decisions are going to have to us staying here the next couple of days."

He watched as she ignored him and locked the bedroom door. Then she leaned against the door and folded her arms across her chest. She chose to ignore the jab he took at her. There was a scowl on her face. He mimicked her stance and took on a serious face of his own.

"Not so fast, Lightwood. You're not leaving this room until you tell me what that little fit you had earlier was about," Isabelle told him.

Alec looked at her incredulously. "Is that what the meaning of this is? You dragged me in here to ask why I was upset? I'm really not in the mood to deal with you right now Isabelle, if you haven't noticed by now. I have to go."

Alec took a step forward and Isabelle pressed her back against the door harder. "I'm sorry, but what part of 'you're not leaving this room until you tell me what's wrong' don't you understand?"

Alec shook his head. "I'm not telling you anything Isabelle. You're wasting your time."

"Alec just tell me what happened!"

"Isabelle, nothing happened! Get over it!"

"No I will not just get over it. You're my brother and I'm worried about you, so just tell me what's wrong."

 _"Why don't you just listen to me for once in your life?!"_ Alec shouted.

Isabelle's mouth fell open at his tone. Alec may have been aggravated with her quite often, it was the usual sibling irritation brothers and sisters felt about each other. That was normal. He had never resorted to shouting though. Her brother was a quiet and kind boy. Even earlier he had been relatively calm. It had never been her intention to get Alec angry. Ever. She was genuinely concerned about her older brother. And most of time she just liked to push his buttons and see his different reactions. But now that he was actually angry with her Isabelle wasn't quite sure what to do.

"You never listen to me! I get that you're sixteen, and you want to be independent, and you want your freedom, and you want your own life! But I'm your older brother, Izzy. I'm trying to protect you when I tell you things. But what do you do with my advice? You take it and you stomp all over it in your seven inch heels. Then you laugh and you throw it right back in my face.

"I get it. You're Isabelle Lightwood. You're beautiful, and smart, and you break boy's hearts, and you're in love with one of your best friends. You life is just one huge crazy misadventure after the last and you don't need to listen to anyone. But can't you at least just listen to me? I love you and I'm always looking out for you. And maybe I am a Mama Hen to everybody, but that's because I care.

"I care about everybody and I don't want to see any of my family members get hurt. Clary and the soccer team are basically our extended family, Isabelle. I worry because I care. I give advice because I care. I shadow you guys everywhere because I care. But it's painstakingly obvious that none of you give a damn about my efforts. Since when was caring about loved ones such a crime?

"But you know what, it doesn't even matter. I'm done. Forget I ever tried to help any of you. I'm sorry for bugging you for pretty much your whole life. I'm sorry for loving you like an older brother should."

And with Alec shoved her out of the way. Isabelle was too shocked to do anything but stumble forward. He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Isabelle jumped at the noise. Isabelle felt the hot tears streaming down her face as she spun around to stare at the bedroom door.

"Oh my God," Isabelle moaned, burying her face in her hands, "I fucked up. I fucked up so much."

* * *

"Your cat- Chaton, wasn't it? -he's cute," Clary offered.

They were in Jace's room. Clary was perched on the very edge of the bed, her toes brushing against the carpet. She was trying very hard not to mess up the neatly made bed. She watched in silent fascination as Jace played with Chaton. He had offered to show her his room, seeing as this was the room Clary would be spending the night in. He had invited Jem as well, but Jem declined his offer and said he would be up later to check it out.

Jace hummed in agreement with her statement about his cat. She swung her legs back and forth as she allowed her eyes to wander around his room. It was pretty much bare which wasn't all that surprising to her. The walls were painted slate gray. The sheets and pillow cases were navy blue. The carpet was a boring beige color.

The bed was pushed against the right wall, and a window was next to it. A lamp was on the white nightstand, along with a blue, ball-point pen.

There was desk tucked in the corner of his room, papers scattered among the surface of it. There was a Manchester United poster above this desk, and on the desk was a framed picture of the middle school soccer team when they were in the sixth grade. Clary smiled slightly at that.

She walked over to the desk to inspect it closer. The picture had been taken after they had won their first game of the season. Jonathan and Sebastian had their arms wrapped around one another, and the camera caught them mid-jump with their eyes closed and their mouths hanging wide open. The coach was standing behind them, looking down at them with a look of exasperation and a hint of fondness on his face. Alec was the only other kid that was on the current high school team that had also been on the middle school team that year. He was smiling widely at the camera, an older boy ruffling his hair. Another eighth grader had Jace trapped in a headlock, and Clary remembered his name being Danny. Jace was the only kid not looking at the camera. He didn't even appear to notice Danny holding him captive. His eyes were latched onto something off to the side. Clary smiled to herself because that was such a Jace thing to do.

"Danny was annoying," Jace commented from his spot on the floor. He had caught Clary looking at the photo.

Clary turned to smile at Jace. "Was he the kid that was better than you? Because I distinctly remember a kid being better than you on that middle school team."

"No," Jace bristled. He walked over to the desk and stood beside Clary. He pointed to the kid that was messing up Alec's hair. "Patrick was the one that was better than me."

"Do you remember all their names?" Clary asked.

Jace shook his head. "The only other person I remember is Michael. He was the only other sixth grader."

"What are you looking at in this picture?"

"You."

"W-what?"

"You were talking to a boy from the other team."

"Oh?" Clary laughed as picked up the picture to study it closer. "Were you upset that I was talking to the already defeated enemy?"

"No, of course not. I was upset that the enemy was flirting with you," Jace said crossing his arms over his chest.

Clary blinked at him and her eyes widened slightly. "Were you by any chance. . . jealous?"

Jace didn't say anything. He turned away from her and stuck his nose in the air. Clary felt her face heating up at the thought of Jace returning her feelings. She set the framed picture back down on the desk and placed a hand on his arm. Jace turned his head to look at her and Clary gave him a small smile. She noticed Jace opening his mouth to say something and Clary was overjoyed.

 _'This was it,'_ Clary chanted in her head. The sudden urge to squeal out loud like a little girl on Christmas day entering her mind. She quickly dismissed this thought though, in fear of caring Jace away. _'Jace is going to tell me he likes me. He's going to tell me he returns my feelings and then we'll kiss and it will be magical. Finally we'll ride off into the sunset and live happily ever after with our two children and Chaton. How do you like that, Jonathan?'_

Clary could have gone more in depth with her plans for their future together, but her thoughts were cut off when the door to Jace's room was slammed open. Sebastian flew into the room, his fists raised in front of his chest in a fighting stance. Jonathan followed after him, his hands tucked behind his head, a less than amused expression on his face as he took in the scene in front of him.

"See! Do you see that Jonathan?! She has a hand on his arm! Do you know where the hand ends up after it's on his arm?"

"Do you even know where the hand ends up after that?" Jon asked, arching a doubtful brow.

Sebastian chose to ignore him. "They are touching! Bare skin against bare skin! It's simply scandalous!" Sebastian exclaimed. He was jumping up and down wildly in the air, pointing an accusatory finger at the two.

Clary slowly retracted her hand and Jace took a step away from her.

"You see his face. That face had guilt written all over it. You can just tell by looking at him that he was thinking of doing unspeakable things to out little Clary." He skipped over to her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. He stroked her hair and rested his chin atop her head. "Shh, it's alright, Clary. The bad man can't hurt you anymore now that you're knight in shining armor is here."

Jonathan pressed his fingers to his temple and let out a deep breath. "Leave her alone, Seb. Now you're just getting annoying at this point."

Sebastian let go of Clary and glared at Jonathan, a child-like pout on his lips. "Well excuse me for looking out for your sister."

"I don't need your help in that department. After all, she's my sister and not yours, and I trust her, okay?"

"Oh really? Is that so? You really trust her? Because if I'm not mistaken just earlier today you were telling her who she could and couldn't marry. Now that doesn't sound like a trusting older brother to me."

"Yeah, well, who the hell asked you?"

Jonathan and Sebastian started arguing. Their voices were rising steadily as they both tried to out-shout the other. Jonathan baled his hand into a fist, raised it above his head, and started shaking it in a threating manner, as seen on cartoons. Jace had always know it was a matter of time before they both exploding and their friendship crumbled. After all, two idiots were just too much for a friendship.

Deciding he didn't want to hear anymore of their stupid argument, he grabbed Clary's wrist and dragged her out of the room. Jonathan and Sebastian didn't notice, too wrapped up in their own world. Chaton trailed after them. They bounded down the stairs together, Clary a step behind Jace.

"Let's go ask your mom if she needs help with anything," Clary suggested to Jace. Clary figured she probably would. After all, who's prepared for seven extra kids to spend the night in their house?

"Alright," Jace nodded. He took a step forward to lead her to the kitchen when the tips of his fingers brushed against the palm of her hand.

Jace's eyes widened as his gaze lowered to see that he was still holding her wrist. Clary bit her lower lip. His brows furrowed and his lips pursed into a thin line as he seemed to be contemplating something. He raised his head to look at her before he turned away. His grip on her wrist loosened a fraction, then his fingers clasped her wrist tightly again, and finally he retracted his hand completely and Clary's arm fell limply to her side.

Clary opened her mouth to say something, but then quickly closed it, because, what could she possibly say? This was so awkward. Heat rose to her face and she turned her back to him, thoroughly embarrassed, although there was no reason to be embarrassed. If only Jace was like a normal person, then this whole thing might have been a lot easier. But, if he was like a normal person, then he wouldn't be Jace. Clary smiled to herself.

"Ah, Jace and Clary, there you are! I didn't even have to walk up the stairs!" Magnus exclaimed as he came up to them. Clary turned her body to look at him. "Jace, you're going to take me to the garage and help me, and Clary you're going to go to the kitchen and take over my cooking duty."

"What do you need in the garage?" Clary asked curiously.

"An air mattress, of course. If Alec, Tessa, and I are meant to be sharing a bedroom, I think it's pretty obvious what the sleeping arrangement is going to be. Like true gentlemen, Alec and I are going to allow Miss Gray to sleep in the bed. But, I'm not going to be sleeping on that uncomfortable floor either. An air mattress isn't my preferred place to lay my head, but it is the next best thing. And actually, scratch what I told you to do, Clary. I need you to go find the downstairs closet and get the extra blankets and pillows out of there. Céline said you could just leave them on the coffee table and we'll sort it out after dinner."

Jace's brow twitched in irritation as his golden eyes flashed. "Did you just call my mother by her first name?"

"Calm down, Kitten, no need to bear your claws at me. Your wonderful woman of a mother gave me permission to address her by her first name. I mean no disrespect by it."

Jace's brow twitched once again. "Did you just call me Kitten?"

"Now you must just be hearing things," Magnus winked at Clary and she giggled.

Jace grumbled under his breath as he tore off. Magnus scrambled after him and Clary smiled at the scene.

Later that night, after everyone ate a wonderful meal of spaghetti and took turn taking showers -(Tessa had shared her pajamas with Isabelle. Will and Jem shared with the other boys. Some of Jace's old clothes had also been handed out, which is how Clary wound up in an over sized Manchester United shirt and shorts that belonged to Jace. She had blushed like crazy, and Jonathan had died a little at the prospect of his sister wearing another boy's clothes.)- it was around ten O'clock and everyone was gathered in the living room as Céline and Stephen conversed in the kitchen, cleaning dishes together. Dinner had been an interesting enough affair. The dining room table had only been large enough to accommodate eight people, which left Céline and Stephen seated at the kitchen table, and everybody else squeezed around the dining room table. Will kept flicking sauce at Jace who was easily able to dodge by leaning to the side. Jonathan had made a snide remark to William that Clary hadn't caught, but this led to Will grabbing Tessa, and them making out halfway through the meal. Everybody made gagging noises, but nobody really seemed to mind except for Jace, who eventually got up and left to join his parents. . . Who promptly sent him back and forced him to sit with his "friends". Sebastian's reaction was the icing on the cake though.

He had been thoroughly enamored with his spaghetti. He had an odd obsession with the dish, everyone knew. So, it was no surprise that he had missed everything that had went on. When he lifted his head, he choked at the sight of Will and Tessa lip-locked, not expecting it. The chewed up spaghetti noodles and sauce went flying out of his mouth and onto Jonathan's face, Everybody at the table became quiet then, and Will even managed to tear himself away from Tessa. And this led to Jonathan leaning across the table and dumping the rest of Sebastian's plate over his head. (They were the first two to take showers.)

Isabelle seemed to be distressed about something as she sat in the corner of the room, away from everybody else. Simon seemed to be comforting her. Clary had noticed that Isabelle seemed oddly quiet during dinner, and she kept glancing in Alec's direction the whole meal. Alec's behavior also seemed to be a bit off as he talk to Magnus and Will. Clary found herself conversing with Tessa, while Sebastian and Jonathan were talking to Jem. Jace was seated beside Clary, and he rebuffed their attempts to include him in the conversation.

"I'm not very big on the reading scene," Clary confessed. "I mean, I've read books like To Kill a Mockingbird, and The Catcher in the Rye, and A Separate Peace, but I feel like everybody has. And I've also read the Harry Potter series and Lord of the Rings, but once again, who hasn't?"

Tessa got a sly, half-smile on her face as she looked over Clary's shoulder. "I bet I know someone who hasn't. Isn't that right, Jace?" Tessa teased.

Jace's eyes flitted to her and he scowled deeply before crossing his arms over his chest, pointedly ignoring her.

"He doesn't have very good social skills, does he?" Tessa leaned over to whisper in Clary's ear.

"There's nothing wrong with him!" Clary said quickly, rising to Jace's defense. She was waving her hands in front of her as Tessa leaned back. It was second-nature really to act like this. Over the years that her and Jace had become friends, she couldn't count how many times people aaccused Jace of having a screw or two loose. But he was normal. And it go so annoying when people accused him of being otherwise. There was noting wrong with him. Nothing.

"There's nothing wrong with him," Clary said sharply, quickly rising to Jace's defense. Then she realized just how rude she must have sounded. "Sorry if that sounded rude. I didn't mean for it to come out rude. He's just not really interested in anything, much less people. Not that you're boring, or unlikable or anything. I actually find that you're a great person. Jace is just Jace, and he always will be."

Tessa laughed slightly. Not in a mean way, which made Clary feel better, After all, she didn't want to seem like a jerk to someone who seemed especially nice. "I take no offense from your words, Clary. I get it. Before Will even asked us to join him he told us about his brooding younger cousin, Jace. How he was a royal pain and all that. And, Jace is a lot better than Will made him out to be. I like him. He's funny."

"Really?" Clary asked, a relieved smile on her face. "Because a lot of people get upset when I word it like that. They take it personally because they think I've accused them of having something wrong with them. Just lack of better words, you know."

Tessa smiled reassuringly at her. "I have quite a few of those moments too."

Clary grinned at her. "You think Jace is funny?"

"He's a real riot. Honestly, I have never seen. . ."

They back into an easy conversation after that. Jace maintained his steely silence, and Clary and Tessa finally gave up on trying to include him in on the conversation.

Magnus seemed to finally catch on to Alec's strange behavior as well. He said something to Alec, a hand placed on his shoulder and a concerned look on his face. But Alec shook his head and jerked away from his touch. A flicker of hurt flashed across Magnus' face, but that only lasted about a second before a determined expression overtook his features. Magnus didn't say anything else to him. He got up in favor of sitting next to Isabelle and Simon. With Simon's arms wrapped around her shoulders, she explained something tearfully with him. Understanding dawned on his face and he nodded his head.

He walked over to the center of the living room and stood in front of the coffee table so that everybody had a clear view of him. He cleared his throat purposefully. Everybody quieted up at this, with the exception of Sebastian, who just kept blabbing. When he realized he was the only one talking he trailed off and gained a sheepish grin.

"Thank you for your silence. It ha just come to my attention that someone very important to me- someone very important to you- has been feeling like shit for the last couple of hours. And do you know why he feels like shit? It's because we made him feel like shit. And who is this person? Alexander Lightwood, the selfless bastard that actually gives a damn about all of you when most others wouldn't. He doesn't have to look out for you, but he sure as hell does. Hell if I know why because none of us deserve it.

"Alexander Lightwood. The Mama Hen of the soccer team. He has your back and he has my back, on and off that field. Even if you're not on the team, he has your back. He will always have our backs. And I think we've always known that, and because we know this, we take him for granted. We shove him around, and tease him, and ignore him when he's trying to help us for the most part. It's not meant to be mean or condescending. It's all in good fun, we know that. But I don't think he knows that. Because we are such unbelievably huge jerks, he thinks we don't appreciate him. But that can't be right. Because I know love Alexander Lightwood, and I know you guys love Alexander Lightwood. You guys do love him, right?"

There was a chorus of "Yeah, of course we do." around the room. Even Jace seemed to be listening to Magnus.

"So why, if we all admit to loving this precious gem, does he feel like shit? I think something needs to be done to change that."

Sebastian let out a loud, over-exaggerated wail, and launched himself at Alec. He settled himself on Alec's lap and wrapped his arms around his head, pulling him into his chest.

"I love you, okay man? You're so awesome, you know?I promise I'll listen to what you have to say now. Promise! Just don't feel like shit anymore, 'kay?"

This started a domino effect. Everybody started bawling, whether it be fake or real, and launched themselves at the exception of Jace of course. Tessa and Jem awkwardly offered Alec a hug. Even Will got in on the action, saying things like "I've only known you for like two hours, but you're one of the greatest guys because everyone else are fucking idiots, but I love you Alexander Lightwood. Marry me." He planted kisses all over his face as well. Magnus' brow twitched and he got a funny look on his face after witnessing that.

After everyone climbed off of and stopped crying their crocodile tears, they took turns facing Alec and apologizing, which he accepted graciously. Jace stood up at that point too. Everybody watched with curious gazes as he stood in front of Alec. Clary, who had been leaning into Alec's side, perked up.

"Yeah, Jace?" asked Alec, a huge, cheesy grin plastered on his face. Jace was silent for a moment as he scratched his cheek with his finger. He turned away from his sightly and bowed his head so that no one could see his facial expression. "You know I hold you in the highest regard, don't you?"

Everybody got rather quiet after he said this. Sebastian pouted a little, because even after being Jace's self-proclaimed best friend for numerous years, Jace had never said anything that nice to him. Clary got a proud smile on her face. Will was grinning, but it was a grin of disbelief. If possible, Alec's smile got wider.

"I know, Jace. I hold you in the highest regard too."Jace nodded. "Good to know.

"Later that night, Céline and Stephen went to bed, telling the kids to behave. They decided to pop in the first High School Musical movie and relive their childhood. It had been a box of movies that Jace's parents had gotten him that he never watched. They also found The Fox and the Hound, which Clary immediately screamed no, because she cried each time she watched it.

Clary had been assigned to making popcorn, and because she didn't know her way around the kitchen, the gang made Jace go with her. This was their not-so subtle way of having them be alone in a room together.

"That was really nice what you said to Alec," Clary said, leaning against the counter. "You made him really happy."

"I didn't say it to make him happy. I said it because it's true," Jace said.

"I know it's true. Everybody know you wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. Which makes it even more special to him." Clary smiled at him before she turned back to the microwave.

Jace stared at her back, trying to figure out his next words. "Clarissa."

"Hmm?"

"I- you know that- you're- ".

Clary laughed softly, cutting him off. She turned back to face him. "I know, Jace. I feel the same way about you."

Jace's usual stoic expression morphed into of shyness and joy. "Do you want to, I don't know, hug maybe?"

Clary looked at him strangely. "Do you want to hug?"

"Only if you want to."

Clary didn't waste any time wrapping her arms around his shoulders and burying her face in his shoulder. Jace tensed up at the unfamiliar contact but quickly relaxed into his best friend's comforting touch.

"You're my best friend," he told her truthfully as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Clary's eyes teared up a bit at this declaration and her heart ached, but really, what did she expect from Jace? He couldn't possibly know that he was breaking her heart by uttering those words. "I know," she mumbled, squeezing him tighter.

* * *

 _ **OLYMPIC TALK IS ABOUT TO PROGRESS. A WORD ON THE CHAPTER WILL BE AFTER THAT. IF YOU WANNA READ THAT JUST KEEP SCROLLING.**_

 **So, a very tennis-filled week. This was actually meant to be posted yesterday to celebrate Murray's win, but I was writing it during Nadal's match, and I honestly teared up a little when he lost. So then I was like, oh let's post it for Murray's gold. But, good for Del Potro, you know, he's a great player, and it was a great match. BUT OH YOU FUCKING LOST IN THE FINALS. MURRAY WIPED THE FLOOR WITH YOU. can you tell i was happy when Murray won?**

 **And I watched the mixed doubles finals. That was a good match as well. America has the most medals. OHH. TAKE THAT CHINA. (Omg guys plz don't get offended it's a joke. not really but yeah. but just take a chill pill, yeah. cuz I honestly hate people that just take shit too seriously. I don't mean to offend anybody but I'm gonna say what I want to fucking say.)**

 **And Phelps guyz. Gosh. We're saying goodbye to a legend. 23 gold medals, 3 silver medals, and 2 bronze medals, I'm going to miss watching him swim.**

 _ **SO, IF YOU'RE HERE FOR THE AFTER-CHAPTER TALK HI.**_

 **So yeah. That chapter. Filler. I hate writing fillers but it can't be helped sometimes. and I mostly wanted to write a nice alec and jace scene and I think I really captured that.**

 **and a guest reviewer was confused about the last chapter, but guyz, this has been explained before. I mean, I know I leave really long paragraphs that most ppl don't wanna read, but would it kill you to read them. I think not. i actually have interesting stuff to say, believe it or not. (that's a lie. a blatant fucking lie. eue. i curse too much. god, why do i curse so much? i hate ppl who curse all the time cuz it's annoying but I'm one of those people and ugghhhh. I'm a hypocrite.)**

 **oh the clace. yessss.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So to catch you guyz up on my life. I went back to school a couple weeks ago and literally everybody is taller than me. Everybody. It's sooo sad. This one boy we called Midget a year ago is now at least half a foot taller than me**. **And you know it's a sad day when the boy who used to get teased about his height is now taller than you. (Fucking Robert)(I'm not even five feet tall.)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMI.**

* * *

For as long as Jonathan could remember, he considered Sebastian Verlac a close friend. They'd known one another for years, and over the course of those years, they'd definitely grown close.

He wasn't sure as to why, but as a young buy, Jonathan believed that the title of someone's best friend was something sacred, This is why he had never once bestowed the honor upon anybody. All throughout his sister's childhood she dubbed many people her best friend, and he watched as those people came in and out of Clary's life. Even now she had multiple best friends; Simon, Isabelle, and Jace. He didn't want that. He wanted a life-long bond with somebody. Not a person that would be in his life one day and gone the next. So, to this day, Jonathan had never called anyone his best friend. But Jonathan couldn't deny the fact that Sebastian came very close to earning this title.

Jonathan had never been sure about anything in his life. This only added to the already very long list. It was a well-known fact among all of their friends that Sebastian had the brown of an eleven year-old, and was a bit of an idiot. And, to add on to the list of reasons as to why Sebastian Verlac was not best friend material was that he had a crush on Jonathan's younger sister, Clary.

For a small duration of their friendship, when the two of them were in the seventh grade, Jonathan may or may not have believed that his friend was gay. There were rumors of course, there were rumors about pretty much all the well-known boys in the grade. They were all ridiculous and completely made up. Oh so, Sebastian didn't show a particular interest in girls? He's gay. It doesn't matter that he's never shown a particular interest in girls. He's gay. It was only for a month or so that Jonathan allowed his judgement to be clouded by his classmate's idiocy. But a month was still a month and he still felt terrible whenever he thought back to this time.

He never asked Sebastian if it was true. He didn't need to. If Sebastian really was gay then it was his business and no one else's. If he wanted Jonathan to know, he could come out and tell him. But he didn't and Jonathan figured he wouldn't, because he wasn't gay.

Nowadays it wasn't that Jonathan thought Sebastian was gay, it was the fact that he hoped Sebastian was gay. In Jonathans' opinion, Sebastian being gay was so much more desirable than him actually liking his baby sister.

He figured that he was a horrible older brother and a horrible friend for not noticing sooner. Looking back on it, it should have been rather obvious. It was right there in his face. Sebastian admitted to having a crush on her, but give it another day or two and jonathan was sure he could have figured it out. It was a wonder that his sister still didn't know.

Jonathan had originally threatened to tear Sebastian apart limb from limb when he first heard. Screw friendship, he had thought. Alec had to physically hold him back as he shouted profanities at Sebastian. Sebastian was in actual tears as he cowered in the corner of the locker room, promising he wouldn't try anything. Jonathan hadn't believed him, but he couldn't swing at the boy without risking suspension and getting kicked off the team. This left Jonathan with only one option. Following Sebastian around everywhere he went for the last couple of years.

It was glaringly obvious to anyone who looked for longer than a minute that Clarissa Fray was head-over-heels for another soccer player that was not Sebastian Verlac. In fact, he was the polar opposite of Sebastian from looks, to personality, and grades. This was the only time Jonathan was thankful for Clary having a crush. He figured Sebastian would then get the hint and back off. He didn't. For years Jonathan was forced to watch his closest friend pine after his younger sister who he knew would never return his feelings, because she herself was pining after someone who would never return her feelings. Sometimes Jonathan just didn't know who to be more heartbroken for.

Sebastian and Jonathan never talked about the former's crush on the latter's sister. It was never discussed between them, and never brought up when Jonathan was around. The words to get the conversation started were always at the back of Jonathan's though. The only real problem being, there was never an appropriate time to talk about it. However, now seemed the perfect opportunity to bring it up, seeing as Jace, Jem, and Clary finally hauled themselves up to bed minutes before, and this left only Sebastian and Jonathan downstairs, alone, watching movies.

Sebastian was stretched out on the opposite couch, a blanket thrown over his body and pulled up to his chin, exposing his feet. He was clutching a pillow to his chest and every other second his eyes would fall closed before snapping back open a minute later. Jonathan leaned forward and grabbed the remote off the coffee table to mute the movie, Beauty and the Beast.

Sebastian didn't appear to notice at first. It took him a long while to realize that the character's mouths were moving, but no sound was coming out. He pushed himself into a sitting position. The blanket fell around his waist and he still clutched the pillow to his chest.

All previous signs of him being tired were wiped from his face.

"What the hell, Jon?!" he exclaimed angrily. "You know that's my favorite part of the movie."

"I know it is. It's honestly a little strange that you like this movie at all," Jonathan admitted.

"Pfft. It is not," Sebastian stuck his nose in the air. "You just don't appreciate the greatness that is Beauty and the Beast. Or any Disney princess movie for that matter."

"Nope I can't say that I do. Anyway, moving on, I have a question for you."

As soon as Jonathan said this, Sebastian let out along, tired sigh. Jonathan noticed as his hand drifted up to tuck a dark lock of his hair behind his ear. Over the years, Jonathan had learned that this was something Sebastian did out of nervous habit. Sebastian pulled the blankets around his shoulders and, with only, the movie illuminating his features, he gave Jonathan a tired half-smile.

"I knew this conversation was coming sooner rather than later. Why don't you go ahead and hit me with your best shot, Jonny Boy."

"Alright then. Good to know you were expecting this." At this point, Sebastian's very forced smile melted into more of a grimace. "Tell me, do you really like my sister? Or is this just a boyish crush of yours that you've been holding on to for too long?"

A contemplative expression appeared on Sebastian's face. His eyes drifted down to his lap, which he stared at for a few seconds. Then his eyes floated back up to meet Jonathan's gaze. "Did you know, Jonathan, that I've been asking myself that same question for a little over five years now?"

* * *

"I'm not too sure how I feel about this," Jace murmured, a finger tapping on his chin. He stared down at the make-shift bed of blankets on his bedroom floor with a look of disdain.

"Jace. I'm tired," Clary whined, which made her sound very annoying to Jace, a word he would hardly ever use to describe her. She was leaning against Jem, her head resting on his arm because she was too short to reach his shoulder. Her hand was pushed to her mouth in a futile attempt to stifle a yawn. Her eyes fluttered shut before snapping back open in a half-hearted glare directed at Jace "Just make up your mind."

Jem had forgotten to lug an air mattress up to Jace's room, which would explain why there was fifty blankets piled on top of one another in the middle of Jace's bedroom floor. Though, that wasn't the problem Jace was facing right now. The issue was the sleeping arrangements. No, he couldn't care less if Jem was sleeping on a pile of blankets. It was the fact that Clary would be sleeping on the pile of blankets with Jem. Perhaps he hadn't really thought what agreeing to let Jem and Clary sleep in his room entailed.

He had already decided he was sleeping on his bed, no matter who decided to bunk in his room. Jem and Clary had already figured as much, and they both decided they didn't mind sleeping on the floor. Jace however found that he did mind. It wasn't until they all trudged up the stairs and entered his room together that Jace finally realized what the situation meant. Jem and Clary would be sleeping on the five foot wide bed made of blankets.

Together.

Occupying the same space.

Undoubtedly pressed against each other because there wasn't a lot of room.

Jace figured he had a choice to make at this point. As Clary's best friend, he knew the right and gentlemanly thing to do was to offer his bed to Clary. And he really wanted to do it. Anything to ward off stupid Jem so that he didn't get the wrong idea. But that would also mean he wouldn't' be the one sleeping on his bed, and the floor instead. He just wasn't sure if he was ready to make that sacrifice for anyone.

Jace glanced over to where Clary was still leaning against Jem, nuzzling her face into his arm, and Jem didn't seem to mind. They didn't appear as close as strangers despite having met only a few hours ago. Jace felt his blood boil at the sight. He tried to reason with himself that it was just his over-protective feelings for her. And the knowledge that Jonathan would skin him alive if he let anything happen between the two. On any other day, he was confident in in his ability to beat Jonathan's ass in a fight. But where Clary was involved, Jace was never sure what extent Jonathan would go to make sure Clary was alright.

There was a stack of pillows leaning against the wall by the door. An idea formed in Jace's mind. He marched over to the stack and began throwing them down in a line, parting the blanket bed down the middle.

"There," he said, after adding another layer to the line. He had to make sure there was enough pillows for them to rest their heads on. "Go ahead. It's alright to sleep now."

"Was that rather necessary?" Jem questioned, raising a silvery brow.

Clary rolled her eyes and frowned at Jace. "We're going to talk about this tomorrow. But right now," she flopped onto the bed on her stomach. She began rolling around, taking the blankets with her, cocooning herself in theme. "Right now, sleep. If anyone disturbs my slumber I'll kill you. Night."

Jace flicked off the light. Due to some crazy gene that allowed him to see in the dark, he was able to tell that Jem was still standing n the middle of the room.

"Good night," Jem murmured as Jace brushed past him.

It took a minute for Jace to respond as he crawled under his comforter and rested his head on his pillows.

"Yeah. Mess with Clary and Jon will skin you alive."

* * *

"Well, this is uh," Simon didn't finish his sentence, cutting himself off.

"William Herondale, I will kick you in the goddamn groin," Isabelle threatened.

"I'm not leaving this bed, Isabelle, and I think you already know this. Nothing you can say or do will make me," Will spoke stubbornly. He had lifted his head from the pillows they were buried in so that his voice was clear.

Isabelle made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "I can just imagine that dumb old smug grin on your face right now. You really don't understand just how badly I want to smack it off."

"Oh, I think I do. Believe it or not, a lot of girls express the same thing to me multiple times I day."

"Oh, I sure as hell believe it."

The sleeping arrangement probably- no definitely -should have been discussed further between Isabelle, Simon, and Will. The only thing they had actually discussed out loud and agreed upon was that they were to be sharing a room. (Isabelle had actually not been on board with this plan, but she had been overruled by just about everyone.) In Isabelle's mind, she would be the one to get the bed. In Simon's mind, Isabelle would also be getting the bed, but he had figured that with enough begging on his part in the middle of the night, a sleep-ridden Isabelle would agree to let him crawl into the bed with her. (Not like that. They were a long way from that.) And, in William's mind, he'd have the bed for himself while the other two crashed on the floor. Needless to say, everybody's hopes had been crushed upon entering the room and spending a copule of minutes in there.

"You didn't blow an air mattress up?" Will directed his question when he was me with an empty floor.

They stood in the doorway of the room as Simon ventured further in and stood by the foot of the bed.

"No, of course not," Isabelle scoffed as she stepped into the room. Will followed her. "Why would I blow an air mattress up for you?"

"Well I just assumed- wait. What do you mean for me?" Will asked, raising an inquisitive dark brow as he folded his arms across his chest.

"You're sleeping on the floor with Simon," Isabelle stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She began pulling her hair into a pony-tail at the back of her head.

"Uh, no I'm not," Will said, looking at Isabelle dubiously.

"Really?" Isabelle turned to face him, raising a dark brow of her own. "But I thought you agreed to share this room with Simon and I. Changed your mind?"

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I'm sleeping on the bed and you're the one sleeping on the floor with Simon."

"Uh, no I'm not."

Isabelle and Will stared at one another for a second more before they both launched themselves into the air and onto the bed. Simon, who had still been leaning against the bed frame at the time, cried out and quickly scrambled onto the bed. In retrospect, that probably wasn't the best thing to do, The best thing to do was probably get out of the way and crash on the couch with Jonathan and Isabelle. Instead, he chose to curl into a ball making himself as small as possible against the wall. Will landed next to Simon on his stomach, sending Simon flying up into the air, and Isabelle landed on Will's either side.

Simon straightened his body out slowly, consequently pushing Will over a little, and almost sending Isabelle toppling off the bed. Isabelle shrieked, her hands shooting out and latching on to the nearest thing to keep her from falling, holding on for dear life. This thing just so happened to be Will's hair. Will cried out in pain. He grabbed Isabelle by the waist and pulled her into his chest. As he did this, the top of Isabelle's head knocked into his chin, and they once again both cried out in pain. Will released her waist and she released his hair.

The twin-sized bed they were meant to be sleeping on was not meant for three people, much less three tall teenagers. Will was still on his stomach, his face buried in the pillow, and his arms hanging limply by his side. Simon's back was pushed against the wall and he lied on his side, his right arm pinned under his body. Isabelle was also lying on her side on the opposite side of the bed, but since she was on the edge of the bed, her situation was a bit more difficult. She had shoved one of herm's under Will's chest (which was uncomfortable for the both of them), and one of her legs was entangled with his. (This was much worse.)

"This is most uncomfortable," Simon said as he squirmed around.

"Don't move," Will turned his head to face him. "It doesn't help."

"I blame Will."

"I blame Isabelle."

"I blame myself. Sleeping on the floor would have been so much more comfortable than this."

The only room in the house that wasn't having any issues was the room Magnus, Alec and Tessa were occupying. Tessa was asleep on the bed, her limbs spread wide. Her hair spilled out over the pillows, and her mouth was hanging open slightly so that a few strands were in her mouth. Alec snored on the air mattress along with Magnus whose arm was thrown over Alec's face. Yes, a very happy place indeed.

* * *

"I like Clary. I really honest to god do. But, much like the case with Jace, I just don't really know how I like her. As a friend, something more. It's just really confusing. My heart confuses me," Sebastian sighed. "I don't think I've ever liked somebody. As in, truly like somebody and wanted to date them. The way my crushes work, and the way my brain thinks, and the way my heart feels is kind of hard to explain, as I imagine it would be for anyone. I don't think that I actually like the girls I have crushes on.

"I'm not trying to say I'm gay or anything," Sebastian said quickly. He glanced at Jonathan who was staring intently at him. "I don't see anything wrong with it of course, but that's just not who I am. You won't believe how many times I've been asked that question. I mean, do I really seem gay?

Jonathan chuckled sheepishly. "Yeah. To be honest, I actually kind of thought you were gay a couple years back."

"That was a, uh, rhetorical question but," Sebastian's eyes widened, "really?"

"You know the definition of rhetorical?"

Sebastian laughed bitterly and shook his head. "I'm not that much of an idiot."

Jonathan gave him a small smile. "You know I can never be sure with you."

Sebastian felt some of the earlier tension leave his body and he returned Jonathan's smile before continuing. "Anyway, as I was saying, I don't think I genuinely like people. I think I've always just liked the idea of people. What they stood for. Something to distract me from dwelling on everything crappy in the world. And I've always like people I knew I didn't have a shot in the world with, because it was so much easier. I could admire them from afar, and I never had to worry about them returning my affections. My crushes were more often than not popular, because no way those girls would like me. They were pretty, they were kind, and they were smart. And they were always, always unattainable.

"And then came along Clary, who wasn't necessarily popular, but most definitely unattainable, because she was your baby sister. Everyone knows its against the Bro Code to date your best friend's baby sister. She fell into all my required categories, so I dubbed her my next crush.

"And for a while it was fine. It was fun to delude myself into liking her. She was like an other crush I'd ever had. And. to top it all off, she had a crush on another boy. A boy that was nothing like me. No way was she ever going to return my feelings. But, somewhere along the way, I think I actually began to genuinely like Clary Fray.

"I started dreaming about us. Together and happy. Her actually liking me. That made me happy. The thought of it just made me so happy. And I wanted it. I really did. Just _imagining_ us as a couple made me happy, and it gave me this dumb false hope. I would go to school the next day and use the worst pick-up lines on her, and she would laugh, and smile, and blush, because she didn't know and that was probably the most adorable thing about her.

"You weren't always there in the beginning. But do you know who was? Jace. That stupid. brooding boy. Every single time after I'd fail at flirting with Clary he would just give me that glare, that terrifying glare. Then I would imagine some more. This time though. I would imagine Jace and Clary as a couple, and happy, just like Clary and I were in my dreams. It didn't hurt. It never hurt. Not once. It's the constant nagging question: DO I really like Clary Fray?

"Sometimes I think I do, so those are the times I flirt and lash out when someone talks about Jace and Clary as an item. Other times I think I don't, so I join in on trying to push them together and getting Jace to admit he likes her. Most of the time though, I'm just feuding with myself, so my attempts at flirting are half-hearted, and the anger I have isn't real. I don't know, and I never have know, and it's just driving me crazy, and I don't even know anymore."

Sebastian's lips were pressed into a thin line by the time he was finished. He was silent, his breathing shallow as he stared straight ahead. Jonathan was also silent as he appraised his friend. He heaved a hefty sigh before he moved to sit next to Sebastian.

"Did you know that you, Sebastian Verlac, are my best friend?" Jonathan asked as he wrapped one arm around Sebastian's shoulder. "And in my expert opinion, you need to talk to Clary so that you can sort out your feelings together. It'll help. Clary will help. She'll understand. I know she will."

"You think so?" Sebastian lifted his head to peer at Jonathan. "And you won't kill me if I talk to her?"

"I promise I won't," Jonathan gave him a smile. "And you better come to the conclusion that you don't actually like her."

Sebastian laughed breathily and Jonathan patted him on the back.

"Do I get to ask you a question now?"

"Sure, Seb."

"Do you really not like the idea of me dating your sister? Am I really that bad of a person?"

Jonathan hummed thoughtfully, not expecting this question. He didn't have to think much though. He knew his answer. He had always know his answer. "It's not you. Not really. I honestly think you're a good person and some women is going to be so happy when she marries you. I don't think that person should be Clary. I think she'd be happier with someone else. Maybe had you realized you liked Clary before he entered the picture I would have supported it, but you didn't, and my brain is stubborn when it comes to things like this."

"It's Jace, isn't it? You ship Clace just like everybody else."

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement."

"You don't have to. I already know."

* * *

 **SHIPPING MATTERS**

 **So I feel like a lot of questions were answered with this chapter. Seb's feelings may or may not be genuine, he is not gay, and yes, Jem is going to be Jace's rival in the fight for Clary's heart. (Not really it's more of a gag than anything. You'll see.) And that Sebathan bromance. Yessss. Okay, so I realized while writing this chapter that I definitely low-key ship Isabelle and Will, and now I'm regretting writing Tessa and Will as a couple right off the bat. It would have been so much fun exploring Isabelle and Will in a romantic light together. I mean, of course I would have never had them end up together, because for the most part, I like to stick to canon ships, and in this story, Will lives all the way on the other side of the continent. But I'm so shipping them and I regret my life. So, in future chapters, you may see some subtle romantic moments shared between the two, but nothing too obvious, because stupid me wrote Will already in a relationship, and I'm not interested in making Tess jealous or having Will cheat on her, so yeah.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hihihi. no excuses, 'cept school. (which is an excuse i know. but really, it's hardddd. im failing French, just so u know, except it's really not my fault. really.)**

 **disclaimer:I don't won tmi**

* * *

Sebastian awoke to a most delightful smell. The smell of food cooking in the morning. He threw the blankets off of his body. He swung his legs over the side of the couch in order to be in a sitting raised his arms and locked them behind his head, proceeding to let out an all-mighty yawn that the gods should have feared. He lowered his arms and glanced down to look at his feet. They were bare. He wiggled his assumed he had lost his socks last night in his sleep, and the smaller articles of clothing had ended up tangled in the hair was disheveled, falling into his eyes. In a futile attempt to tame it, he rand his hand through it. He soon discovered that his fingers were a poor excuse for a comb.

He glanced over his shoulder to stare at Jonathan's sleeping form. Sebastian hadn't had a problem with sleeping on the couch. The way one of Jonathan's legs was hanging off the couch was a clear indicator that he wasn't having a fit less sleep like Sebastian had had. His mouth was hanging wide open and a trail of drool made its way down his cheek. With a slight grimace he turned his back to Jonathan. Subconsciously, he rubbed the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

Sebastian's thoughts wandered back to their conversation that took place last night. It felt good to tell someone about his feelings, someone who was genuinely interested (even if Jonathan was kind of obligated to be interested in Jonathan's feelings), and someone who didn't just already assume they knew how he felt. Never in a million years had Sebastian thought that Jonathan would be the one who he spilled his guts to. And never in a million years had Sebastian thought that Jonathan would be as supportive as he was.

Jonathan had always been a good friend to him. Through thick and thin he'd been there for Sebastian. It made him smile just to think of it. He'd-

Sebastian cut his mind off. The smell of blueberry pancakes once again invaded his nostrils. He'd almost forgotten what he'd woken up for. Thinking had come in the way of eating. Usually with Sebastian it was the other way around. The smell was coming from the kitchen, Sebastian deduced.

He looked down at himself, his hair was once again falling into his eyes. His clothes were rumpled and he knew it was obvious that he looked like a bum fresh off the street. He raised his hand to his mouth and breathed out slowly. He wrinkled his nose. He needed to find a spare toothbrush. But-

He stood up, twisting his body this way and that, stretching, He rubbed his hand up and down the length of his face. He grabbed a blanket off the couch and wrapped it around his shoulders.

-Right now, food.

* * *

Jace immediately regretted his decision to stay up so late the previous night when he woke up the next morning. (Though, if he was being fair to himself, it wasn't actually _his_ decision.) His mind woke up before any other part of him did and like it usually did, it went spinning in a hundred different directions. He willed his brain to slow down before he pried open his eyes. He was nose-to-nose with the wall and he blinked slowly before he pushed himself away. He tried to regain his bearings. He knew it was a Saturday, the start of Winter break already. Will and his two friends were already at his house (one currently sleeping on the floor in his room)along with a few uninvited, but not all unwelcome guests. His bedroom was being shared with Clary and Jem. They were asleep on his floor and he'd have to be sure not to step on them when he got up.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he allowed his eyes to drift back shut. With a start, he realized that he was still tired. For what was probably the first time in his entire life, Jace Herondale was still tired after he woke up. Yes he slept in all his classes on a regular basis, but that didn't necessarily mean he was often than not he was just bored. Clary had a sketchbook to doodle in when lessons were dull. Isabelle had become excellent in the art of using her phone in class and never getting caught. Even Simon sneaked in comics and read them. Jace didn't have anything like that. So he slept.

Why was he tired? Oh right. They had all gone to bed late last night. Past midnight, if he remembered correctly. Much later than his usual routine nine thirty. He had wanted to go to bed earlier. However, this wasn't made possible for Jace as Will had taken it upon himself to drape his body across Jace's lap, preventing him from getting up and going to sleep. He supposed if he wanted, he could have slept on that couch, but he couldn't imagine that being comfortable in the slightest. This meant he was forced to sit through all three movies in the High School Musical series. It was arguably the best torture anyone had ever inflicted upon him. Everybody around him sang along to every song (they insisted they were singing, Jace insisted they were dying.), and even at one point, Magnus dragged Alec to his feet to sway around the living room with him.

It was chilly in his room. He himself had never minded the cold all that much, so this was the usual temperature his bedroom was kept at. He wondered if Clary minded. He knew she didn't like the cold. If anything, she despised. She didn't like Winter in general. She'd told him that fact so many times before. He wondered if she even went outside to play in the snow like most kids did during this weather. He had once, but that had only ended in disaster in his old neighborhood. He shook his head, quickly dismissing the memory that was beginning to form. He'd rather not relive that particular memory.

His brain wandered to the time. He always tried to get up some time before eight on the weekends. (Never to do anything. He'd just always wanted to be up.) He'd never been able to understand how his classmates slept until the late hours of noon. Naps were okay. At least when you took a nap at that time, you could say you were at least awake at some point before that. Jace let out another long sigh. It was definitely long past eight.

He sat up in bed. With the palm of his right hand he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. With his left hand he began to untangle his hair, trying to make himself somewhat presentable if Jem or Clary were to take up at this moment. He pulled his shirt down, and his pants up. Speaking of Jem and Clary, Jace cast a glance to the spot on the floor where he knew they would be sleeping. He was rather disappointed to find that his pillow wall was demolished. All of his careful construction, and all they had done was tear it down. He was also secretly disappointed to find that Clary wasn't there. This meant she had woken up before him. He couldn't stop the pout from forming across his face. When he'd realized what he'd done, he shook his hand and slapped his cheeks lightly. Dear God, he'd been hanging around these people too damn long. He'd even started inheriting their childish antics.

For the third time in that very short morning, Jace sighed heavily.

* * *

Clary was surprised to find that she'd woken up before Jace that morning. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, unwilling to open all the way. Her eyes were smart. They knew if they opened fully, they'd be awake and then there was no going back to sleep. Though. slowly but surely, her eyes opened and she was left with her cheek pressed against Jem's shoulder. Her arm was draped across his stomach, and his hand was placed on the small of her back. Her shirt must have ridden up over her stomach, because she could feel his cool fingers against the bare skin of his back.

She quickly scrambled away from him, a blush already settling across he cheeks. Jem let out a small whining noise. He grasped at the air around him, searching for her before he rolled onto his side and fell back to sleep. Clary couldn't help the smile that spread across her face. A mortified smile of course, but a smile nevertheless. Jem was awfully cute when he slept, but that didn't excuse the fact that she'd just cuddle up to him while they slept. What would he think if he knew? _What would Jace think?_

Her eyes darted up to the bed. The covers were pulled over his head, but Clary could clearly make out the distinct shape of Jace's body. Clary let out a relieved sigh. He hadn't been up to see anything. She wouldn't know what to do if he had seen.

She scooted over to the bed, resting he back against the frame against. She pulled her legs up, and rested her chin upon them. Was it wrong to think Jem was cute? The steady rise and fall of his chest. The way his lips were slightly parted as he slept. The way his silver hair fell into his face as he slept. Clary screwed her eyes shut, willing those kinds of thoughts away. Those thoughts were wrong. She liked Jace. She liked Jace. She liked-

Clary dimly remembered a conversation she had with Isabelle a couple of years ago.

 _"I like someone," Isabelle announced, flopping into the chair beside Clary._

 _"I know you do. You already told me."_

 _Isabelle waved her hand in the air impatiently. "No, no, not Michael. His name is Christian. Maybe you know him. He was also on the soccer team this year."_

 _They were in eighth grade when the conversation took place. Clary had been sitting on the bleachers, watching as Jace practiced by himself._

 _Clary turned her head to look at Isabelle. "Oh, you mean the short Christian?"_

 _Isabelle shot her a sly smile. "He may be shorter than me, but's he's still taller than you."_

 _Clary rolled her eyes but smiled, showing Isabelle she wasn't at all offended. "So you don't like Michael anymore?"_

 _Isabelle wrung her hands out in front of her, a small frown stretching across her lips. "Okay so that's the thing. I do like Michel still. But I also like Christian now. And it just feels kind of wrong, you know? Like I'm cheating on Michael or something. And yes, before you come in with your logical guns blazing, I know we're not actually dating and I know it's impossible to cheat on someone who you're not actually dating. But it feels like I'm cheating. And I know you don't know what the hell I'm talking about because you're so hopelessly devoted to Jace and all, but I still feel like you'd be able to help me out, because my heart is going to burst pretty soon. I- I'm cheating my heart, basically, because how can my feelings for Michael be genuine when my feelings for Christian are genuine?"_

 _Clary wanted to argue that she knew Isabelle well enough to know that her feelings for both boys were far from genuine, but she wouldn't. "Cheating your heart, huh?" Clary hummed, trying to think. "Think of it this way, maybe. You really, really love pineapples. You eat them religiously. But then you discover grapes. And suddenly grapes become your whole life, but you decided you still like pineapples. It can't be considered cheating just because you've learned to love something else. Same with a marriage. You're completely devoted to your significant other, but you start to gain feelings for someone else. It can't be considered cheating unless you actually act upon those feelings._

 _"And while I don't condone cheating on your spouse, maybe having those feelings are for the better. Better for self-discovery and all that jazz. And since you're not actually dating either of them, it's completely okay to like both of them. Hearts waver, people grow. One day you might discover you never really liked Michael of Christian. It's okay to like both of them, I promise. But you can't like both of them forever. To be in a relationship, you need to be committed. So if you do decide to date one of them, you have to make sure your heart is completely devoted, because it wouldn't be fair to string one of them along. Did uh, did any of that make any sense to you?"_

 _A contemplative expression made its way onto Isabelle's face. She pondered Clary's words for a couple of minutes before she nodded her head slowly. "I think I get it. I can like both of them, because I'm not dating either of them. But if I do decide to date one of them, I have to be sure I truly like them."_

 _"Yeah, something like that."_

Did that make her a hypocrite? But she didn't like Jem, she reminded herself. She just like the way he currently looked. She like Jace, she reminded herself harshly. She liked Jace and only Jace. Jem was cute that was all. He was nothing compared to Jace.

Clary stood slowly, making her way out of Jace's room. She closed the door behind her softly. not wanting to wake either boy up.

* * *

Will pressed a pencil to his lips, staring intently down at the paper in front of him. He sat on a stool by the kitchen counter. Behind him, Magnus and Alec were slaving away by a hot stove, preparing breakfast for everyone. Tessa stood behind him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I think I might be a snowflake because I'm falling for you," Tessa read aloud, her eyes travelling across the paper. "Will, are you trying to court another woman? I'm sorry to tell you this, but most girls. or at least most mature girls, don't want crappy, winter-themed pick-up lines used on them. It's no way to get a lady to fall for you."

Will turned his head to grin crookedly at her. "Need I remind you, my dearest Tess, that you fell for me the second a crappy pick-up line left my lips. I'm living proof that crappy pick-up lines get the guy the girl."

"Keep on dreaming my lovely Snowflake," Tessa pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Crappy pick-up lines affect me not. However roses, roses may be my one and only weakness."

Will laughed and Tessa moved to sit beside him. "No, but in all seriousness, why are you writing crappy pick-up lines?"

"I'm writing them for Jem to help progress Jace and Clary's relationship," Will explained, his eyes trailing back to the paper in front of him.

Tessa blinked owlishly before she laughed. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before she placed her hand over Will's. "Alright, do me this one favor Will. Explain that to me again so that I'm able to make sense of it this time around."

Will set his pencil and turned his head to face Tessa. "I'm writing these for Jem so that he can use them on Clary. Getting them together is not my goal, because let's be realistic, Jem and Pixie Girl would make a horrible couple."

"I'd like to actually disagree with that statement," Tessa said. "I think Jem and Clary would be absolutely adorable together."

"Doesn't matter either way. Jem lives on the other side of the continent. You know long distance relationships never work out."

"But I'm right though, aren't I?"

"'Course you are, Love," Will smiled at her. "But anyway, I'm trying to get Jace to realize he likes Clary. I'm his cousin. I know that brat better than anyone. He likes Clary, whether he realizes it or not. He's always had to hide everything behind this tough boy facade. You know the, 'I'm Jace Herondale and I have no emotions because emotions are below me' facade. And I figured that if we got Jace really jealous, it would give him that extra push he needed to come to terms with his feelings. I know Sebastian likes her, but let's face it, Jace knows he's no real competition. But Jem, he doesn't know Jem, and neither does Clary. It'd be so easy to turn him into someone that could steal Clary's heart. Or at least, Jace will think that."

"Okay, okay, I get your plan. One question though; what if Clary actually does fall for Jem and realizes she doesn't like Jace anymore?"

"Won't happen. I've got Clary's feelings all sorted out. She really, genuinely loves him. Her heart's unwavering and her devotion knows no bounds. Same with Jace. The only problem is, he's not as open as Clary is. But he could be. Which is why Jem needs to be the one to "court" Clary."

"But why Jem in particular?" Tessa pressed. "Why not Simon, or Alec?"

"Try and keep up Tess," Will teased, a smile crossing his lips. Tessa stuck her tongue out at him. "Simon is Clary's best friend, and he's obviously in love with Isabelle. I'm off the market along with Jonathan because he's Clary's brother. Alec is gay and has feelings for Magnus which Magnus returns, and they both view Clary as a baby sister. And like I said earlier, Jace doesn't view Sebastian as a threat. The only one left to court her is Jem."

"Totally off topic, but have you noticed how many times we've used the term courting in this conversation?" Tessa laughed. "Do boys our age even court in this day and age?"

"I courted you," Will pointed out.

"Upon my insistence," Tessa poked his nose. "I'm a lady and I insist I be treated like one."

"Besides, Jem seems like the type to court doesn't he?"

"I suppose he does."

* * *

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la! 'Tis the season to be jolly Fa la la la la la la-".

"Sing that last 'la' and I swear to God I'll kill you," Isabelle murmured into the pillow.

"But Isabelleeee~" Simon whined, flopping into bed beside her. "We have to don our gay apparel and giggle like little schoolboys after we hear the word 'gay'."

"If you want to don gay apparel go talk to Magnus," Isabelle lifted her head to glare at him. "And leave me alone. I need to sleep."

"But you're already so beautiful," Simon promised her. He mentally cheered. Clary would have been so proud of him. He'd manage to utter those words without blushing or stammering.

Isabelle scoffed noisily. "I never said I need my beauty sleep. Like you said, I'm already beautiful. I just need sleep in general. Sleep is nice."

"Sleep is nice," Simon agreed, nodding his head. "But food is also nice. Everybody else is already up except us."

Isabelle rested her weight upon her elbows to squint at Simon. "Everyone? Even Jon and Seb?"

"Even Jon and Seb," Simon confirmed, rolling off the bed. "So let's go. Don't bother with your hair or clothes. Everyone else is still in their pajamas. Except for Jace of course, because he has to look perfect all the time."

"You brushed your hair," Isabelle pointed out.

"That's because I have low self-esteem," Simon explained. He wore an impish grin. "Everybody just rolled out of bed and the table still looks like a group of models meeting up for coffee and light brunch."

Isabelle took her hair out of its ponytail but didn't bother attempting to do anything with it besides run her fingers through it a couple times. Simon offered her his arm and she took it. He led her to the dining room where everybody had already gathered to eat. Simon's words rang true. It appeared that everybody had already woken up before her. Though, they sure as hell didn't look like models. If anything they all looked like hobos.

Will's eyes lit up when he saw her, and she immediately feared what was to come.

"Hey Isabelle!" he called loudly, gathering everyone's attention. "I think I might be a snowflake, 'cause I'm falling for you!"

Isabelle blinked before she threw her hands in the air.

"Iz, you're blushing!"

"Oh, how cute!"

"Told you the crappy winter themed pick-up lines worked, Tess!" Will shouted triumphantly.

"William Herondale!" Isabelle shouted, a blush, albeit an angry one, quickly spreading across her cheeks.

This only made everyone laugh harder.

* * *

 **Okay, so uh you now that whole rant Clary went on about hearts wavering and ppl growing. if it doesn't make sense to you that's okay. if it did, good job cuz it made no sense to me. i mean, i wrote it, but it's kind of blurry and hard to understand. it's just something my friend asked me one day, and it made sense to add to the story line. (and i don't condone cheating of any sort) but yeah.**

 **all this exposure to different pov's. are you loving it or not? i know i am.**

 **on a side note, do you know how many drafts this chapter went through. literally the only scene that was in all my 7 drafts was that jace scene, and it's probably my least favorite of all the scenes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay but, the Sebathan brotp. Pun Master! Jace. Ukulele Player! Simon. Protective Younger Sister! Isabelle. My heart can't altogether with this chapter.**

 **When these chapters are meant to be easy to write fillers, but they end up being more time-consuming and thought-provoking than the actual chapters.**

 **Also, I'm looking for a beta so if anyone is offering, PM me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, and that's why I cry myself to sleep.**

* * *

 **6 th grade. -Technically 7th grade for Jonathan, Sebastian, Magnus, and Alec.- 10/7/10**

"Dude."

"Dude."

"Bro."

"Bro."

"Dude."

"Bro."

"Bro."

"Dude."

"And here you see two species of idiot boys in their natural habitats, both in an attempt to secure their future mate," Magnus drawled. "Could you two just kiss already and call it a day? Please, put an end to the very odd, yet slightly fascinating courting process." Magnus lifted his head from the latest edition of People magazine he had previously been engrossed in a mere few seconds ago.

Jonathan made a disgusted noise in the back of his throat as he began to shake his head rapidly back and forth. Sebastian's hand flew up to shove the other boy's face in the opposite direction of his own, as if to emphasize his own disapproval of Magnus' words. In the seat beside Magnus at their table, Alec laughed quietly. He attempted to muffle the sound behind the sleeve of his sweater, but Magnus heard. He beamed at the shyer boy.

"Not everybody is gay like you, Magnus," Jonathan pouted, swatting Sebastian's hand away from his face. "Stop that, Sebastian," he murmured under his breath to his friend who had attempted to slap him again. "Believe it or not, there are still some straight people left in this world."

Magnus bristled and sniffed in his seat, feigning serious offense at Jonathan's remark. "I'll have you know that I am not gay. I am a proud bisexual, though I am slightly more interested in the male gender. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if there were more bisexuals in America in a couple years than there are straight people."

"Whatever Magnus," Jonathan smiled slightly as he turned to face Sebastian. "So, we're on for tonight, right?"

"Affirmative," Sebastian nodded, shooting finger guns at his light-haired friend.

"Hot date tonight?" Magnus asked, raising a question brow. His gaze settled back on the page he had previously been reading in an attempt to appear nonchalant. He was achieving at his goal too. "You have my number, be sure to send me the juicy details after the fact. You know, who made the first move and such. Just don't get to frisky now, you are only thirteen. . . How can Julia Roberts' eyes be so dull, yet so utterly beautiful and breathtaking at the same time? It's a real wonder."

"But really, what are you two doing tonight? Anything interesting?" Alec asked, leaning forward.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend, so Jonny Boy is coming over and we're going to hang out, and wreak havoc on the neighbors," Sebastian explained to Alec. He held out his fist, and Jonathan bumped his own against Sebastian's. "Ka-bam!"

"Hmm," Magnus hummed thoughtfully. He lowered his magazine from his face so that only his eyes were visible and peeking out from the top of the magazine. "How strange. My invitation to the party seems to have gotten lost in the mail on the way to me. No matter, tell me what time to be at your house, and I'll make sure that Alec and I are there."

"Pssh, you weren't invited Sparkles, for what I think are rather obvious reasons. It's Jonathan and Sebastian bonding time," Sebastian said, stressing the Sebastian and Jonathan. "Not Magnus, Alec, Jonathan, and Sebastian bonding time/"

Mirth lit up Magnus' eyes. "Jonathan and Sebastian bondage time, you say? Tsk, tsk, they're starting younger every day. I'd say use protection but I suppose you two wouldn't exactly need it. But, you're right, I definitely wouldn't want to interrupt that, and I'm glad my invitation got lost. Don't even worry about us. Alec and I can surely find something else to tie us up." Magnus winked flirtatiously as he finished his sentence.

"Ack!" Alec exclaimed, his normally pale face exploding with color and turning a vibrant shade of red at Magnus' implications. "D-don't-!"

"Jeez, Magnus. You really are a kinky bastard aren't you?" Jonathan shook his head in disbelief.

Magnus laughed at what he thought to be an awfully clever joke on his part and Alec continued stammering. With his face still aflame with mortification, Alec leaned over quickly to snatch the People's magazine out of Magnus' hand. He made quick work of rolling it up and whacking Magnus over the head with it. Magnus flailed, and the other two boys couldn't decipher whether or not Magnus was still laughing, or shrieking in pain. They decided to themselves that it was probably a mixture of both.

"Dude," Sebastian watched he scene unfold before him, his eyes wide.

"Bro," Jonathan breathed in reply, his eyes equally wide.

"Promise never to abuse me like that."

"I promise."

 **o.O.o.O.o**

After school that very same day Jonathan and Sebastian headed over to the former's house to pack what he would need for the overnight stay. Jocelyn drove them over to Sebastian's house afterward, not wanting them to walk that far when it was getting increasingly darker and later outside. Jocelyn was unaware that there would be no parental supervision over the weekend, and was insisting upon going inside with them and thanking the people who would be keeping her son for the weekend so she could have a much needed break. The boys had shared identical, panicked looks, unsure of how to talk her out of it. It was only a well-timed call from Luke that got her running back to her car after a quick kiss pressed to both boy's cheeks.

"I wonder what that call was about," Jonathan remarked, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Sebastian stood next to Jonathan in the driveway. He watched as his friend's mother sped down the street, not even stopping for a stop sign. "Must've been something really serious to get her in the car that quick."

Both boys shared a look before simultaneously shrugging it off and making their way to the front door Sebastian went first, sticking the key in the doorknob. It unlocked with a soft click. He removed the key, tucking it into his pocket, and placed his hand on the doorknob. Sebastian shot Jonathan a wide grin over his shoulder. "Get ready to have the most fun any thirteen year old can have without drinking alcohol or getting into trouble with the law." As he turned back around, the doorknob twisted beneath his hand. Alarmed, he jumped back, bumping into Jonathan who stumbled and dropped his duffel bag in the grass.

"Sebastian!"

"A-Aunt Élodie!" Sebastian gawked at the petite woman with the stern face standing in the doorframe. "W-What are you doing here? You live all the way in France for Christ's sake!"

"Language Sebastian," the woman, Sebastian's aunt Élodie, stepped forward to smack her nephew harshly on the side of his head. Jonathan bit his lip and winced from the sound of it. "Mon neveu, come give me a hug. It's been too long. I see _tu pére_ let you grow your hair out. Come along and don't worry about a thing, I can cut it for you."

Sebastian's hands twisted into his tangled raven locks as his eyes widened impossibly further. "W-what are you doing here Aunt Élodie?" He spluttered.

" _En français_ , Sebastian," Élodie chided, raising her hand high above her head again in a threatening manner.

Sebastian shrieked as he threw his arms over his head in a lame attempt to protect himself. "Don't hit _moi_!"

Élodie t'sked and shook her head in a disappointed manner. "Much improvement needed, _mon neveu_. Now, why aren't you hugging me? And who is _tu beau ami_?" Élodie's eyes finally shifted to Jonathan. He shrunk back from the cool gaze of the woman's sharp and dark eyes. Oh God. He was easily terrified of this woman who couldn't be any younger than forty, and no taller than 5'2.

" _Je m'appelle_ Jonathan!" He squeaked in his horrible French accent. It had been the only phrase that he had remembered from the French class he had to take last year, and had ultimately failed by the end of the school year.

Élodie's eyes narrowed as she scrutinized him. "Handsome, but has a very awful French accent. Probably the only thing he knows how to say. Dumb. Just like you Sebastian. Are you two dating?"

"Aunt Élodie!"

"Stop acting so scandalized, Sebastian, and quit speaking in English. If you want to speak to me, and want me to reply, do it in your native language."

"But. . . English is my native language. . ."

" _En français_!" Élodie snapped.

". . . Dude. . ."

Which is how what was meant to be the greatest night of their middle school careers morphed into them sprawled out on the couch watching old episodes of SpongeBob that Nickelodeon was playing.

"You're trash. Absolute trash. Complete and utter garbage."

"I'm sorry."

"I could be doing this at home. I didn't come here to watch freaking SpongeBob, despite its high quality."

"I'm sorry."

"I hate you."

A small gasp. "Bro. . ."

". . . Dude."

 **7 th Grade. 4/5-10/12**

A pun war. Who's genius idea had that been? Of course, it couldn't have been anyone else other than the combined minds of Isabelle Lightwood, Simon Lewis and Clary Fray. When those three were involved, Jace found it hard for anyone to even compete with their idiotic acts. But back to the particular issue at hand. Isabelle always enjoyed a challenge and was never one to turn anything down. Simon who would do anything to impress the girl of his dreams, even if it meant participating in something as idiotic. And Clary who liked dumb things like puns. Somehow, as always, his objections were ignored when he said he didn't want to play, and he was somehow roped into it.

The game started Monday and would end by the last period of the school day on Friday. There was one list that kept track of all the points each individual had. The player with the most points by the end of the school week was declared the champion and official Pun Master. There were only three real rules. Rule one, a un had to be uttered in front of at least one other player, or it doesn't count. Rule two, a pun couldn't be repeated by another player, even if it was repeated by the original player who had first used it. The final rule being that the puns couldn't be random and that they had to make sense with whatever was happening when the puns were being made.

On Monday, when the game officially started, they sat in math class. The desks in that classroom were arranged in pairs by alphabetical order of last name. Jace had gotten lucky that in that class, there were no kids that had last names beginning with 'G', or otherwise Clary and him wouldn't have sat next to each other. Isabelle and Simon, with the last names Lightwood and Lewis, sat in the desk pair directly behind them.

When the teacher passed out a worksheet on all they had covered in class so far, she said move your desks and work with whoever you want, but work in groups no larger than four people. So Jace wasn't all that shocked when Isabelle and Simon made quick work of gathering their things and moving their chairs so that they could sit in front of them.

His torture had begun.

"Math class is so _radical_ , my dude," Simon grinned impishly as he settled into his chair. He was sharing his desk with Jace, while Isabelle shared a desk with Clary.

"Math class always has my un _divided_ attention," Clary added as she returned his grin.

"Stop it, both of you, before I _subtract_ you both from my life," Isabelle murmured, squinting a little at her work sheet.

"Pssh, no you wouldn't. Besides, you're only _adding_ to the _problem_ with your puns that should be worth _zero_ ," Simon pointed out, tapping the side of his head with his pencil.

"How annoying you are has just been _multiplied_ in eyes. So please, just lower your _volume_ ," Isabelle replied, her eyes glinting.

"Hey guys, I forgot to mention this earlier, but I sketched Isabelle last period in art. Though, my opinion on it isn't _two positive_. In fact, it's really _negative_. Her face is all hard _angles_ , and she isn't looking all that _acute_. The picture just doesn't look _right._ " Clary's lips curled into a victorious smirk, knowing full well she had one this round. "What do you say about the _probability_ of me emerging with the most points for the day?"

Jace allowed his eyes to wander over to Clary. He was lost in his thoughts as he stared at the side of her face. Surely, if he had really been participating in the game, he could have been less _obtuse_ and come up with _sum_ more puns that actually _counted_ and made real _number sense_. . . Oh God. . . Did he just. . .?

 **o.O.o.O.o**

On Tuesday, they struck again with their horrible just after the school soccer team had won a soccer game. Clary's face was flushed red as she made her way onto the field to congratulate him. She always seemed so nervous around him, he noticed, but never really thought much of it. He murmured something that vaguely resembled a 'thank you'. She seemed to perk up at that, but the serene moment didn't last very long as Simon and Isabelle came racing onto the field.

"Did you bring an extra pair of shorts with you today Jace?" Simon questioned, attempting to sound genuinely curious. Jace raised a dubious brow, not very impressed. The boy before him was up to something, judging by the way he was swaying back and forth, and the cheeky smile that lit up his face. "You know, just in case you had gotten a _hole-in-one_ today."

Clary, who had still appeared a little star-struck quickly snapped out of it as soon as she had heard Simon. She turned to Isabelle quickly. "Does that count? Because this is a soccer game, not a golf tournament."

Isabelle hummed thoughtfully before she nodded her head. "I think it should. Soccer and golf both fall into the larger category of sports, so technically the pun does make sense in the end."

"Thanks for being such a good _sport_ Isabelle," Simon snapped his fingers and winked.

"Pfft. Don't thank me until I've evened up the _score_ ," Isabelle grinned, flipping her hair. "Let me be the _won_ to _point_ out that I'm not too far behind."

"Whatever. You guys are no _match_ for my tennis puns. I'm going to _serve_ up an _ace_ of puns, and I assure you they'll be a real _racket,"_ Clary smirked slightly.

"Quit _running_ your mouth Clary," Isabelle huffed, taking on an exaggerated tone of annoyance. "At least SImon and I are still in the _game_. According to the _scoreboard_ , Jace has _love_."

"Don't you mean _nil_? Besides, it's his long-term _goal_ to remain stoic and silent throughout his entire life. Who are we to _blow the whistle_ and _bench_ him for doing what he wants? Now that would just be _foul play,_ " Simon shook his head, but seemingly perked up as a smile stretched across his face. "Any who, don't you think he's made great leaps and rebounds in regards to his socializing skills?"

Isabelle and Clary shared a look. "Why does Simon know more sports puns than us?"

Jace stopped listening as he turned his back on the three and made his way off the field. 'Now those puns really deserved a _penalty_. Maybe if I _pitched_ one or two of my own jokes, they'd shut up. . . I _bat_ they would.'

 **o.O.o.O.o**

Sometimes, the school didn't want to bother with hiring a substitute. It didn't happen too often, and it never happened in any of the main core classes. Though, when one of the three music teachers was missing, the would mash up two classes, and have one of the teachers attempt to watch over sixty students crammed into one classroom.

Jace had chorus with Isabelle and Clary for fourth period, and it had only happened once before this school year. It wasn't that he enjoyed singing. Actually, he kind of hated it. Jace was just in the class for an easy A, as most of the other students were. He didn't really feel like applying much effort and learning how to play an instrument well, and could a teacher really punish you if you genuinely couldn't sing, but still tried your hardest? No, not really, which is why his plan worked out perfectly.

Any who, Wednesday had been one of those days where two classes had to be mashed up. The band teacher wasn't there that day, and Jace already wasn't looking forward to the day. Who actually wanted to be shoved into a classroom for forty-five minutes with classmates that all talked at once and gave you a massive headache? However, he began to really dread the period when Simon walked into the room and plopped into the chair opposite of him and Clary, next to Isabelle. He heaved a hefty sigh as he raised his head. He was trying to pull off a defeated look, but Jace could see the smile that was threatening to break out.

"I'll have you guys know right now that music puns aren't really my _forte_."

The corners of Clary's lips twitched up. "Well, at least yours don't fall _flat_ like mine. I'm always out of _tune_ and missing _notes_."

"I bet you two think you're real _clef_ -er don't you?" Isabelle rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I don't think I ever told you guys how I ended up in chorus. My mom didn't want to expose me to all that _sax and violins_ that band and orchestra had to offer."

"Only a _minor_ setback for your musical career," Simon noted.

"Yeah, it's such a _classic_ mom move. I just wish I had an _alternative_ choice. But it doesn't really matter since I've had _major_ developments since then. I can even sight _reed_ now."

"Wow, Isabelle, you are such a _lyre_ ," Clary accused, reaching out to shove her friend in the shoulder.

With their horrible music puns, Jace was sure he was safe to assume that none of them had ever been accused of being _sharp_ in their lives.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

On Thursday Jace faked being sick so he didn't have to endure any puns that day. He spent the day in his backyard, lying with his cat Chaton in a sun patch. His mother didn't suspect a thing. He was content. He was happy. He wished he didn't have to go back to that hellhole called school.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

Friday he returned to school less than amused. As he balled up his sweater to tuck under his head so that he could sleep in homeroom, he was informed by Clary that they were all even with about twenty-five points each by the end of Thursday. By last period on Friday, they punned furiously and they all had at least doubled their points. Everybody had been excited for science, their last period, seeing as it gave them a lot of free range. However they were all sorely disappointed when their teacher whipped out a periodic table review worksheet.

They sat in silence for more than half the period trying to come up with something. Anything.

Clary sighed a little as she glanced up. "Class is so _Boron_ when you can't come up with any puns."

Simon groaned in frustration and Isabelle placed a hand on his shoulder. "Chin up, _Bromine_ , you'll find something."

"But all the good puns _Argon_ ," he whined.

"Listening to you three make crappy puns all week has made me realize what true _Sulfur_ -ing is."

Everybody paused, and slowly lifted their heads to stare at him. The pencil that Jace had held in his hand rolled out as he tensed up. The words had escaped his mouth before he could stop them. He hadn't meant it. He hadn't meant it! A wide grin stretched out across Clary's face and she looked like she positively radiated joy with that expression. He felt his heart involuntarily clench as she began to laugh quietly.

"I concede," Simon whispered in awe. "I concede."

"You win Jace," Isabelle admitted, shaking her head in disbelief. "I can't compete with that. I gladly drop out of the race, and hereby crown you Pun Master."

Jace rolled his eyes as Simon and Isabelle continued to admit their defeat. He cast another glance over to Clary across the table. She was still giggling to herself, her eyes screwed tightly shut and her freckled cheeks rosy. What he had said wasn't even that funny, though he did now consider it a victory, but not for the reasons Isabelle and Simon would assume. Jace smiled fondly at the small redhead laughing before him. He was a little glad that he just couldn't resist the temptation of punning.

 **8 th Grade. 12/9/12**

It was Simon Lewis' birthday and he was turning fourteen. After a lot of pleading, begging, groveling, and helping out around the house, Simon's mother agreed to let him have his friends over. 'It doesn't even have to be a party, I just want to hang out with them!' But, of course, if it was one's birthday and friends were coming over, it was a party to some extent. His mother had gone out to buy balloons, and steamers, a small cake, and pink candles to spite him. He'd invited some of the very few friends he had; Clary, her older brother, Jonathan, Isabelle and her older brother, Alec, Sebastian who didn't want to be left out, an old friend of his, Eric, and upon Clary's insistence, Jace.

Isabelle Lightwood was coming. Simon stared intensely at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Isabelle Lightwood was coming. Simon brushed some of his hair to the side of his head, so that the locks were no longer hanging in front of his eyes. Isabelle Lightwood was coming. He took his glasses off and rubbed the lenses against his shirt in order to clean them. Isabelle Lightwood was coming. Simon placed his glasses back on his face and smoothed out the wrinkles that he had created in his shirt. Isabelle Lightwood was coming. Simon lifted his head again to further inspect his appearance. Isabelle Lightwood was coming. He blinked calmly at his reflection. Isabelle Lightwood was coming.

He shrieked loudly. Isabelle Freaking Lightwood was coming, and he was most definitely not freaking out.

A light rap against the bathroom door was followed by a concerned voice, "Simon, are you alright? You're not dying in there, are you now?"

He recognized the soft voice as belonging to his best and closest friend, Clary Fray. He let out a strangled laugh and clutched the bathroom counter rather tightly. "Oh I'm dying alright, but I think I'll be fine."

Clary paused for a second. "And this wouldn't happen to be about a certain Miss Isabelle Lightwood that would be attending your party the fine December afternoon, now would it?" Simon leaned away from the mirror, and threw open the door. Clary was there, leaning against the opposite wall, and her expression was lit by mirth, her smile sly.

"Tell me, since when does it not have anything to do with Isabelle Lightwood?" Simon retorted. He flicked off the light switch for the bathroom and stepped into the narrow hallway.

Clary leaned forward to wrap her arms around her best friend's waist. In turn, he pulled her against his chest and rested his chin atop her head. "Happy birthday Simon. One year closer to natural death. Woo-hoo, what a time for celebration!"

"Boy, do you make growing up sound so desirable," Simon murmured lowly into her hair. He rolled his eyes, but smile despite himself.

Clary laughed as she leaned away from him. She lifted her hands to his face and began straightening out his crooked glasses. "You're fourteen today, Si. You gotta start dressing to impress. Your glasses can't keep being askew. They have to be straight from here on out."

"It's not my glasses, it's just my head," Simon admitted sheepishly. He raised a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

"You're so dumb," she shoved him lightly in the shoulder and he laughed loudly.

 **o.O.o.O.o**

"And now, time for my gift," Clary announced, wiggling in excitement from where she sat on the floor.

Simon smiled nervously at her. She would be the last one to give him her present to unwrap. Isabelle and Alec had went in on a couple present together that he had been confused about upon opening. They had bought him toys. A sock monkey, newton balls, Lincoln logs, an abacus, and a Spirograph design set. He blinked down at all the toys, unsure of whether or not there was a joke tied to these presents that he wasn't getting. Going off of Alec's wide and genuine smile, this was not all part of an elaborate joke that they had planned out. Just because he liked comics did not mean he was six and wanted toys for his birthday.

Isabelle must have sensed his confusion because she moved from her position perched on the arm of the couch to sit beside him on the floor.

"For your retro toy collection," she explained, smiling hesitantly at him. "Remember a couple weeks ago, you were telling me that you wanted to start a retro toy collection. I remember thinking you were joking at the time, despite how serious you sounded. Anyway, Alec and I were going absolutely crazy trying to figure out what to get you. And then Alec held up a sock monkey and said 'what about this?' And the first thought that went through my head was 'oh God, what a terrible idea.' But then I remembered that conversation from a couple weeks ago sooo. . ." Isabelle trailed off.

Simon's eyes widened as she recounted the events that had led to her and Alec's questionable gifts. She remembered them talking about that? Holy crap, he didn't even remember telling her about that. She really did listen when he spoke.

"I thought it would be a pretty neat idea, and original too," Isabelle beamed at him. "I mean, who would honestly think to get a fourteen year old toys? And if you don't like it, act like you do, because I won't hesitate to punch you in the gut."

"No, no, it's great! It was great idea!" Simon exclaimed, having trouble containing his wide grin. Isabelle's happiness was truly infectious. "I love it, I really do. Thanks so much you two!"

Isabelle pulled him into a quick hug and ruffled his hair affectionally. "You're welcome, Si. Happy birthday." She pulled away and punched him lightly in the arm before she retreated back to her seat next to her brother.

Eric got him a guitar pick for a guitar he didn't even have. Magus got him a video game for a console he didn't even own. Jonathan got him a couple graphic T's, and Sebastian did just the same. And Jace got him a fifty dollar gift card.

Clary plopped onto the floor in front of him, her legs tucked beneath her. She placed her gift in his lap. It was easily the largest present, though surprisingly light for its size. The box was in the shape of a triangle and Simon gingerly began to pull back the Winnie the Pooh wrapping paper. He puffed out his cheeks, and began tearing away the cardboard of the package to reveal a powder blue ukulele. He gaped at it.

"Happy birthday," Clary said cheerily. "You're always saying how much you want a guitar, but those are a little out of my price range. I figured this was the next best thing." Clary leaned forward to pull the ukulele out of the box and hand it to him. Then she pulled out a small booklet. "It even comes with a beginner's guide to get you started."

Isabelle peered at the ukulele. "Aw, it's so cute." Simon stared dubiously at her as he plucked at the strings. It sounded like it needed to be tuned. "I'd much rather be serenaded with this little thing than a big and clunky guitar." She flashed him a dazzling wink.

Simon quickly snatched the beginner's guide out of Clary's hand and began flipping rapidly through the pages. Never in his life had he been more eager to read something and learn how to do something new.

Isabelle and Clary shared a look before they both burst into laughter. Simon was too preoccupied to notice.

 **9 th** **Grade. -Technically 10** **th Grade for Magnus and Alec- 4/21/14**

"I hear you and Alec are hanging out tonight," Isabelle started conversationally. Magnus glanced up, slightly startled by the new voice. Isabelle was leaning against the locker beside his, and she was pretending to be engrossed with her nails. When Magnus looked back at whatever he was doing Isabelle peeked at him from the corner of her eye. "Is it a date?"

Magnus turned his head again to look at the younger girl. "He's your brother, isn't he? Why don't you run along and ask him?"

"Oh, c'mon Magnus," Isabelle dropped her arm down to her side. She placed her right hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at the glitter fanatic before her. "Don't catch an attitude with me. I'm just looking out for my brother, you know that. He's living in denial of who he really is every day of his life, and as his sister it hurts for me to see him like that. All I'm getting from him in the matter is radio silence. And since he doesn't want to talk to me about these sort of things, and you're just as close to him as I am if not closer, I figured I'd come and talk to you. Now are you going to play nice and put my conscious to ease, or not?"

Magnus looked thoughtful as he gave her his reply. "Alec is very adamant about this not being a date. I won't force anything on him that he doesn't want. Had I intended for it to be a date when I asked him to hang out with me one-on-one tonight? Yeah, I had, and I made that very clear to him. And then he made it very clear to me that that idea made him uncomfortable, but he would be happy to hang out with me as just friends. I don't want to make him uncomfortable, so I said that was fine. I know I may not act like it all the time when I make my dumb jokes, but I do know where to draw the line.

"It's different for everybody. Alexander is already shy and very reserved as it is. He's probably one of the greatest I'll ever have the pleasure of knowing, but he doesn't know that because he lacks a very important quality called self-confidence. He's also not very good at keeping his sexuality a secret. Everybody at school knows it. But if he comes out, he needs to do it on his own terms. He can't be forced into it. Calling it a date even though he doesn't want to be wouldn't be fair to him, and it's forcing him into something he doesn't want to be forced into.

"You know that I genuinely care about your brother, Isabelle. I know I flirt with him rather obnoxiously, and it may make my intentions seem less than innocent, and my feelings anything but genuine, but they aren't. It's just who I am. I'm content about where my relationship with Alexander is at. I can wait for him. And if that means that I have to wait thirty more years before he's ready, then that's exactly what I'll do. You know that, don't you?" Magnus asked Isabelle.

Isabelle nodded her head slowly and smiled slightly at him. "Of course I know that Mags. And when he's ready, I know you'll do everything you can to help him and look out for him, just like you are right now. Even if it's not a date."

Magnus shut hos locker door when she finished and he slung his bookbag over his shoulder casually. He shot Isabelle a sly smile and his eyes gleamed with mischief. Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey now, I know that look Magnus. I thought you said just now you weren't going to do anything to make him feel uncomfortable."

"I'm not," Magnus assured her as he adjusted one of the straps of his bookbag. "It may not be a date now, but I'll be damned if by the end of the night your older brother wasn't wishing it was one."

Magnus winked slyly at her before he sun on his heel and began making his way down the very empty hallway. He was a little late to soccer practice at that point, but that was alright. Isabelle's footsteps echoed up and down the halls as she ran after him.

"Where are you taking him anyway?" Isabelle asked curiously as she caught up with him.

Magnus scoffed noisily as he walked briskly toward the entrance of the locker room. "You want me to tell you where I'm taking your older brother on our not date so you can what? Gather the usual gang and spy on us like we would do if it were Clary and Jace, or you and Simon?"

"Oh, come on Magnus. We'd never stoop as low as that. I'm sure that everybody else and I would just so happen to end up at the same place as you and Alec and at the same time. The whole incident would be nothing but pure coincidence."

"Fat chance. I'm not dumb, I know better, and I'm not telling you. Good try though. A valiant and admirable effort."

"You think I need you to tell me, because I don't. I was just trying to be polite. I can find out on my own. I don't need you."

"Mhm. Sure you don't." Magnus swung the door of the locker room open and peered at Isabelle over his shoulder. "I believe this is where we part ways, darling."

 **o.O.o.O.o**

Magnus ended up taking Alec to Taki's later that night, the diner the gang usually frequented after they won a game to celebrate. It had become a tradition at the start of the school year, after Jace and Simon had made the team as freshman. Magnus had stumbled across Taki's when he was in eighth grade, It was the kind of place that didn't often any newcomers, so when he wondered in, and nobody there could address him by name, they acted as if they weren't quite sure what to do with him. However, he's started stopping by at least twice a week with all of his friends, and he soon learned while new faces weren't all that common, they were always welcomed with open arms.

Taki's at night was simply breathtaking. The first time Magnus discovered this was when he couldn't fall asleep so he ended up going for a late night stroll. With really nowhere else to go, and really craving a burger, Magnus found himself at the only 24-hour diner that he was familiar with. They'd never gone to Taki's after dark, so they had no idea that it was a completely different experience from the day time. When Magnus pushed open the door he was met with a stunning sight that he had not been expecting at all.

It was fairly dim when he stepped inside. The only source of illumination were small fairy-lights strung up all around the diner. Some were wrapped around what looked to be surprisingly real artificial pine trees and fake potted flowers that he couldn't recall seeing in the afternoon, despite him being there that very same day only a couple hours earlier.

"Magnus!" A young waitress approached him, and he recognized her quickly to be his friend, Aspen. She was in her early twenties and very polite to him and his friends. She beamed at him.

Magnus blinked at her, trying not to be impolite by staring. Aspen frowned slightly at him before she gasped loudly as if realizing something for the first time. She laughed a little after that.

"I forgot you've never been here after the sun's already gone down." Aspen made a wide sweeping gesture with her arm. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"You're beautiful," Magnus confessed as he took in the sight of her.

"Thank you!" Aspen exclaimed, her eyes lighting up. "I'm supposed to look like a fairy to accompany the enchanted forest theme."

Her pale blonde hair fell down to her lower back in soft waves, and it looked slightly green under the fluorescent lights. A crown made of plastic butterflies that looked extremely life-like and ready to take flight rested atop her head. And her dress swirled around her legs when she moved, and it looked as if it could have been made of real flower petals and leaves. Intricate designs and patterns were painted all over her exposed skin in gold, glittering body paint. Sparkly silver wings extended from her back, and Magnus had never realized it before, but her physique, small and lithe, seemed fitting for a fairy cosplay.

"Well you really pull it off."

"Thank you! It's one of the main reasons I work the shift that I do. The second I walked in the manager wanted me on the night shift."

The not date had ended up being spectacular on both ends. Or at least that was how Magnus perceived it. Magnus had Alec laughing so hard, his face was filled to the brim with color, and he ended up choking on air for a few good minutes. That had been hilarious for Magnus to watch, and after Alec got over his initial embarrassment, he was able to laugh once again. By the end of the night, he walked beside Magnus travelling in the direction of his house. Magnus playfully knocked into his side every now and again, and Alec had never felt more content than in that very moment. When they made it to Alec's front door, he lingered outside with Magnus.

"I had fun tonight, A lot more than I expected, honestly," Alec confessed nervously, staring at Magnus. A timid smile adorned his lips.

Magnus returned the smile. "I had fun too, Alexander."

Magnus took a small step forward, locking eyes with the boy in front of him. Alec's body tensed up slightly. "You know," Magnus whispered softly, his eyes flickering quickly down to Alec's lips. "If this were a date, this would be the part when I kissed you."

Alec's eyes grew impossible wide as he stared at Alec, his face now flaming. Magnus' eyes were now closed. Did he want this? Apparently his body thought he did because he found himself leaning forward and his eyelids fluttering shut. His mind offered no objections. He felt Magnus' breath fan out across his cheeks, indicating just how close the boy was. Alec's heart was racing.

He felt Magnus lean in even closer, the heat radiating off his body. Alec had the urge to wrap his arms around Magnus neck, crash his lips against his, and just hold him there. He felt Magnus lips brush softly against his ear as he whispered, "too bad it's not a date."

It took a second for Alec's brain to register what had just been said to him, but when he did, his eyes shot open. Magnus cackled gleefully at the expression on Alec's face. He quickly said goodbye and began skipping down the street. Alec stared after him, his mouth hanging wide open, still in complete disbelief of what had just happened.

After a minute of staring, Alec closed his jaw and smiled at the retreating form of the boy.

Maybe he hadn't wanted it to be a date to start with, but he may have wanted it to be now.

Heat rose to his face just thinking of it. He smiled wider.

* * *

 **Simon doesn't have a canon birth date, or at least none that I could find, sooo. lmao, just winging it. Also, I'm well aware that I write really, really ooc, but god asdfghjkl I just loveeeeee my version of Alec in this. He's just so adorable, and shy, and awkward, and ack he just makes my heart melt.**

 **Also, I only skimmed this chapter quickly so I apologize for any mistakes.**

 **SCHOOL IS OVER. OH YEAHHH.**

 **Quickly.: Sebethan sleepover happened because I wanted an excuse to write in a crazy French aunt because she reminded me of my old French teacher. Pun Master! Jace because asdfghjkl I love puns and I feel like Jace would have a secret love of them too. Ukulele Player! Si because I recently got a ukulele and I'm having so much fun learning. And Malec not-date becase ADORABLE.**

 **And hit me up if you're a beta, I really need one. ;']**


	13. Chapter 13

**An update this early (technically late because it's a little past midnight) from me? Are your eyes deceiving you? No, actually, lololol. I told you, I am totally committed to this productive thing for real this summer.**

 **Fair Warning.: Wessa and Sizzy fluff ahead. Bickering cousins. Reveals that no one was ready for. Read at your own risk.**

 **Disclaimer.: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters.**

* * *

After a very filling breakfast, everybody migrated to separate rooms, nobody having the energy to change into real clothes or shower. Jace had intended to go up to his room and sulk alone. (He secretly hoped Clary would follow him). His secret hope was squashed when immediately after everyone finished eating breakfast Sebastian grabbed Clary's hand and dragged her off down the hallway, slamming the door to what Jace assumed was the bedroom behind them. Jonathan, being the clever idiot he was, hopped over the back of the couch to rush after them. Jace assumed he was trying to be like the kids in the movies. Except his foot got caught on the couch and he face planted into the floor. He raised his arm in the air and his fingers twitched. Jace actually laughed openly at that one.

Physically, Jonathan insisted he was fine. He flashed a thumbs up, a cheeky smile and assured them that there was no need to worry. His pride, Jace figured, was another story. Nobody bounced back from something like that. On the field, Jonathan was no stranger to falls. But those were easily forgotten. They were in the heat of game and nobody had time to make fun of him. And then when the game was finished, the team was too busy celebrating their win to remember about Jonathan's earlier blunder. But right now, Jonathan was stuck in a house full of obnoxious teenagers who were all too eager to tease somebody. A fail like that was never forgotten.

"You're such a klutz sometimes," Isabelle said, a sly smile crossing her features. "You know my mom records all the games. She has all of Jon's fails caught on video tape."

"We could send it to my idol Ellen!" Magnus exclaimed. "We could be on Ellen's Epic or Fail! We could make Ellen laugh! Isabelle, find those tapes. Why did nobody record that?"

"We could make Jon reenact it!" Will hollered.

"Haha guys," Jonathan spoke wryly. He dusted imaginary dirt off himself. "Ellen wouldn't think it was funny at all. If anything, she'd take pity on me and invite me to the show personally because all my friends are crap."

Jace blinked. He felt so left out of the conversation. This wasn't a new feeling to him. But it felt different. Maybe it was because there were more people here. So, going against everything he believed in, knowing he would regret his question later he sucked it up and asked; "Who's Ellen?"

All eyes turned to stare at him, wide with disbelief. He was uncomfortable. He was regretting everything. He hated himself. He hated himself so much right now. God, curse emotions. Being excluded felt horrible, but this was so much worst.

"You don't know who Ellen is?!" They all screeched in unison.

Jace flinched, taking a step back. "No, no, I do, I do. I um, I forgot, I just forgot for a second. I, I know Ellen. Good old, young, dark haired Ellen. We're good friends. I-".

Magnus jumped him. Jace tried to get away. As soon as Magnus jumped at him, he spun on his heel and scrambled up the stairs on all fours. He didn't make it very far. Happy to have the attention off him, Jonathan ran after him. He managed to get a hold of Jace's foot. He yanked it back. Jace's hands slipped and his chin knocked painfully against the staircase. He swore loudly. He didn't know where his parents currently were, but if they had heard him they would have washed his mouth out with soap. Nobody seemed to care that he was in pain. Will charged up the stairs and with surprising ease, slung Jace over his shoulder. Jace didn't have it in him to fight back at this point. He figured it would only result in more injuries for him.

When Will set him down on the couch, Jace felt the metallic taste of blood. He swiped the back of his hand across his mouth and when he pulled it away to look at it, it was smeared with blood. Jonathan walked over to apologize. "Listen Jace I didn't mean t-". Jace cut him off by spitting in his face. Jonathan inhaled sharply as the blood mixed with saliva hit him square in the cheek. Jace smirked to himself. He'd never realized how long he'd wanted to do something along those lines to Jonathan until it actually happened. The room got silent as Jonathan lifted a corner of his shirt to wipe to spit off his face.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale." Both Jace and Jonathan turned their heads to gaze at Will, whose eyes were sparkling. "I've never been more proud to call you my cousin. And Jonathan, you were great too. Can I adopt you as my cousin?"

Jonathan shook his head slowly. "I just, I think I need a shower. Jem. I'm going to borrow some clothes, okay? I'm so done with life." Jonathan turned his back on Jace, his hands held up in the air as a sign of surrender. He murmured to himself as he ascended the stairs.

"I'll go get you an ice pack," Will said, a cheery smile on his face. He patted Jace on the back and made his way to the kitchen. Tessa came to sit by his side on the couch. Her fingers lifted his chin and turned his head to face her. She gave him smile. He gave her a scowl.

"You'll be alright, Jace," Tessa assured him.

Jace didn't reply. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared ahead stonily.

"You know," Tessa laughed as she removed her hand. "You remind me a lot of Will."

Spitting in a girl's face isn't polite, Jace reminded himself. Though it certainly didn't make him want to do it any less.

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Sebastian breathed as he leaned against the door.

"Because that much wasn't obvious from the way you grabbed my hand and quite literally yanked me down the hallway after you," Clary remarked dryly, clearly not impressed. "Thanks for that, by the way, my arm feels like dying."

"I wanted to do it in private," Sebastian added, shrinking back against the door some more. Already he was losing his nerve and he hadn't even gotten to the topic that he wanted to talk to her about. He needed more confidence. Curse him for being such a spineless coward.

"Again, I couldn't tell by the way you practically shoved me into the room and slammed and locked the door behind us." Clary's lips twisted into a wry smile.

Holy hell, why oh why had he held Jonathan at face value and taken his advice without so much as a second thought? Obviously the other boy's intentions had been far from innocent and supportive. Who was he meant to side with on this particular matter? Obviously he was attempting to protect his sister by making Sebastian out to be a major fool. Then she would never want to date him. It was all a merely well devised plan to trick him into acting like an idiot in front of her. Why hadn't he thought more rationally about this moment and planned it out better?

Sebastian swallowed awkwardly, his hand moving slowly to the doorknob. His next move was to unlock the door and flee home, even if there was a couple feet of snow on the ground outside, and there quite literally was no way to get home.

"Hey, don't even worry about it. I was only joking Seb," Clary smiled comfortingly at him. She flopped back onto the bed behind her. She moved her head to look around. "This is where Magnus, Alec, and Tessa slept right? A match made in heaven, the three of them. Just look at how neatly they made up this room. It looks like it's never been slept in."

"Oh yeah. I definitely see the three of them keeping in touch after this."

Clary, taking notice of Sebastian's hesitance to move away from the door, took the initiative. She sat up on the bed and folded her legs under her. With a small smile directed at him, Clary patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Come and sit. Let's talk about whatever you want to talk about. I promise I'm a good listener."

"I- uh, I don't think," Sebastian trailed off awkwardly. He took a step away from the door, not wanting to hover in that spot anymore. Clary patted the spot on the bed again, this time more insistent. He shifted his weight from foot to foot before he took the seat next to her, putting more space between them than he had intended. But he couldn't scoot closer now, because she would notice, and would think he wanted to close to her. Well, he kind of did, but- Gah, he was over complicating things again.

How did someone start off a conversation like this? 'Hey, I've been pining after you for five years, but I'm not exactly sure if I really like you, of if I'm just shoving feelings onto you because I don't know how to let go of things.' He hopped off the bed and began pacing the room. He threw his hands in the air and whirled to face Clary, who looked utterly lost and confused.

"Ah, screw it, I'm just going to say it. I like you Clary, and before you say something dumb like 'oh, we're friends Sebastian, of course I like you too', I mean as more than a friend. As in, I think I want to sweep you off your feet and maybe kiss you senseless. Oh wow, did that feel good to say out loud."

* * *

"You know, I was thinking," Isabelle started, watching her feet mindlessly as she knocked then together.

"Oh no," Will snorted. "That's never a good thing."

Isabelle, who had been clutching a small pillow to her chest with one arm let out a low groan. She half-heartedly chucked the pillow at Will's head. Will grinned and caught it in one hand. "Shut up, Will."

Jonathan was taking his sweet time in the shower. Jace still had no idea where his parents were hiding, and everyone had forbidden him from locking himself in the confines of his own room. The ice in the make-shift ice bag Will had actually prepared for him melted not all that surprisingly quickly with the fire roaring in the fire place. The remainder of them had made themselves comfortable in the living room. They talked mindlessly about nothing and everything all at once. Slowly the conversation died down until they were all left sitting in a comfortable silence.

Simon and Isabelle sat next to each other in front of the coffee table. Simon's arm was draped across Isabelle's shoulder, and she held his hand, her fingers intertwined with his own. To keep himself from freaking out too much, he held a cat toy of Chaton's in his other hand and he was playing with the cat. Jace, perched on the back of the couch watched the exchange with a careful eye. Magnus, Alec, and Jem sat on the same couch as Jace. Sat on the opposite couch was Will. Tessa was lying across the couch, her legs dangling off the arm rest, and her head nestled in Will's lap. His fingers were tangled loosely in her hair and she was humming softly. The whole scene was oddly serene and warm to behold.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." Isabelle shifted her stony gaze to Will who met it with a cheeky smile, unabashed. "It kind of really sucks that we're all stuck here, but as I've said before we should still try and make the most of it, and get to know one another. And what better way of getting to know one another other than being forced to in order to buy someone something they like in the form of a present."

Everyone was silent for a beat, trying to decipher the meaning of the words. Magnus was the first to speak up. "Are you implying that we play Secret Santa?"

"You just want presents," Will accused. He appeared thoughtful though, as his hand movements stilled in Tessa's hair. She groaned in protest, opening her eyes to glare up at her boyfriend. He grinned apologetically down at her. "Sorry Angel." His hand returned to her hair and she shut her eyes once again.

Jem hummed in consideration. "I don't know, it doesn't sound like a terrible idea. Though it's not like we could get anywhere in this weather to get the presents."

"And we'd also need more time than a couple days to figure out more about our person and their interests. I mean, I've known Simon for how many years now, but if I were to choose him out of a paper bag, I wouldn't have any idea as to what to get him," Magnus said.

"You know, I still have that video game you got me for my birthday a couple years ago, still with no way to play it," Simon said, lifting his head from Chaton to gaze at Magnus. His lips twisted into a wry smile. The other boy at least had the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Well we're all going to be at the Christmas party in a couple weeks, aren't we?" It was Alec who spoke up now. Jace's face darkened at the mention of the party, and he mumbled a soft "most regrettably" under his breath so quiet that no one picked up on it. "Maybe we could just do it then. I don't doubt that we'll all be seeing a lot of each other over the course of the next few weeks. In theory, that'd give us more than enough time to get to know each other a little better, buy the gift, and then we could just all exchange them at the Christmas party."

Will leaned forward in interest now. "I say we up the stakes a little more, don't you agree? What would be the fun in just giving people neatly wrapped presents that you probably would have gotten them either way, unless you're Jace? Who's to say that we'll even put any thought and effort into it? Knowing Jace he'd just run out to the nearest convenience store the night before and buy whatever he sees first. It'll probably be a pack of gum by the register."

"Tch. Not true," Jace murmured lowly. He tilted his head to glare at his cousin.

"Yeah, as much as I hate to defend Mr. Brooding and Moody over there, he doesn't suck at giving gifts," Simon jumped in. His eyes flickered hesitantly to Jace before they shot back to Will. "He got me a fifty dollar gift card for my birthday. I had fun with that."

"Yeah, but how impersonal is a gift card." Though it was phrased like a question, it came out as more of a statement. "And he totally went to a convenience store the night before to buy that, and nothing you say will be able to convince me otherwise. He probably didn't even know it was customary to bring a present when going to someone's birthday party. Probably because he's never had any friends to invite him to one before, but now I'm straying too far from the subject at hand." Will retracted his hand from Tessa's hair altogether now. He interlocked his fingers above her head. "I propose a challenge my friends."

"A challenge, you say?" Isabelle's eyes glinted and Simon tensed visibly beside her. She dropped his hand and leaned away from his touch. "I am always up for a good challenge."

"I imagine you would have been," Will smirked ever so slightly. Jace turned his upper body fully to face Will. His amber eyes flashed dangerously as he narrowed them. Jem, recognizing the look on Will's face, sighed heavily. "Will. . ."

Tessa popped an eye open to peek at Will. She raised her hand to rest upon his cheek. "Just what are you plotting exactly, William?"

"Nothing too drastic for you to get overly concerned about Angel." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each of her fingers in turn. "That is, if you don't lose."

"So how are we playing, and what are we playing for?"

"Well we obviously have to play it by how meaningful each gift is. When all the gifts have been opened, and the reason for buying them has been revealed, we all vote on who we think half-assed it the most. Meaning who we think gave the most impersonal gift, and that person goes on to receive their punishment."

"And the punishment? What should it be?" Magnus inquired, gazing coolly at Will. "I'm not trying to do anything that requires me to get my hands dirty, Pretty Boy. And I mean literally."

"Well a punishment should be voted on when a loser is voted on. I mean, it'd be pointless to come up with a punishment now. A punishment has to be tailored to fit the loser. Otherwise how will it teach them a lesson for the future? It has to be meaningful, and personal, exactly like their gift wasn't."

"I agree with that," Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't, but I suppose it doesn't really matter what I think or want, now does it?" Jace grumbled.

"Oh, you're finally learning Jace," Will cooed and clapped his hands together excitedly. It reminded Alec of a scene where a father was watching his baby take their first steps on their chubby little legs. "So we agree that we'd all like to play?" Nobody objected. "Excellent. We can all draw names after Jon gets out of the shower and Sebastian and Clary get done with whatever they are doing. Undoubtedly a heated make-out session."

Jace's head popped up at that, and heat rose to his face as he scoffed in an indignant manner. "Excuse you?"

"Ooh, did I strike a nerve Jacey Boy?" Will raised a brow. "You can't deny it, just as I can't, and you've known the both of them a lot longer than I have. I've seen the way he looks at her. It's the exact same way she looks at you."

"Shut up Will," Magnus warned, glancing at Jace.

"He's very charming in his own way," Will added. Tessa sat up, frowning deeply at her boyfriend. She squeezed his shoulder, as if telling him to knock it off, but he paid her no mind. "I'm sure she's all but forgotten about her little crush on you."

"Clarissa doesn't have a crush on me," Jace glowered.

"Of course she does! How dense are you?! She's obviously head-over-heels for you! And if you don't feel the same way about her at least have the decency to tell her that much! Don't let her keep pining for someone who's never going to return her feelings!"

"Will!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"She doesn't like me," Jace murmured, softer this time. He turned his back to Will to gaze out the window. "She doesn't."

"You're an arrogant asshole, too blind to see what's staring you right in the face," Will spat.

"That is enough, William," Tessa dug her nails into his arm, and he let out a slight hiss. "Apologize to him."

"She doesn't like me," Jace repeated, but even he was beginning to believe it less and less. "She can't like me. T-That's impossible." It was quite possibly the first time in his life that Jace stuttered.

Nobody met his gaze, unwilling to confirm what he was finally starting to realize.

* * *

"Uh," Clary squeaked, her eyes growing impossibly wide and practically bulging out of her head. Heat rose gradually to her face until it nearly matched the color of her hair. Sebastian wasn't even aware that people could even turn that shade. "C-can you repeat that? I-I don't think I heard you correctly."

Sebastian's jaw dropped as he stared at her in disbelief. He began flailing his arms wildly, resembling a frantic chicken. "You want me to repeat that?! I had enough trouble as it was saying it the first time. I can't say that again!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" Clary shrieked, raising her hand to clutch wildly at her hair. "Just stop screaming at me, it's sending me over the edge! I'm sort of freaking out here because I've never had any one confess to me, much less one of my closest friends, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do or how I'm supposed to handle this!"

"Well it's not like I've ever confessed before! Although, you could make this a lot easier on the both of us if you just say you return my affections and we can get engaged to be married."

"Sebastian! You are not helping at all!"

"Sorry, sorry! It was just a suggestion," he mumbled under his breath.

Clary took in a deep breath. She untangled her hand from her hair and placed it on her chest, just over her heart where she felt it beating erratically beneath her fingertips. She attempted to clear her cloudy mind and focus on the situation at hand. She liked Jace, she knew that. Having Sebastian confess his true feelings for her didn't change the fact that she didn't feel the same way. However it did most certainly change a lot more things.

She bowed her head, allowing her frizzy curls to fall in her face. This way she could peek at Sebastian without him being able to see her face and read her expression through the red curtain her locks provided. How was she supposed to proceed? How was one meant to deal with a situation like this? How was Clary supposed to reject one of her closest friends?

A part of her knew. A part of her had always known, but she didn't want to believe it. Clary shut that part out and denied ever knowing anything. She had never wanted to see the picture that had been painted in front of her all along. Why would Sebastian confess now? Why would he confess at all when he knew about her feelings for Jace? Did he think he could make a play for her heart and win her love over? No, he knew her better than that, and he knew her feelings were truly genuine. Then why?

She pushed her hair back impatiently and tucked it briskly behind her ear. She crossed her legs and stared cautiously at Sebastian. He was wringing his hands out nervously in front of him. When he caught sight of her looking at him, he shot her his signature goofy grin.

"What was the point?" She asked tentatively. "Surely with time you could have gotten over me. Are you just trying to drive a wedge between us and ruin our friendship?"

"Do you know how long I've been trying to get over you? How many years-. Hey, wait a second. What do you mean 'drive a wedge between us and ruin our friendship'?" Sebastian, who had still been pacing in front of the bed, stopped in his tracks.

"Would you really still want to be friends with the girl who rejected you?"

"Wait, wait. Pause. Back up a second. You're rejecting me?"

"Well, yeah, of course I am. . . Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I mean I kind of figured, but still. A small part of me hoped that after this we would live happily ever after together. But, uh, I get it, don't worry. Man, rejection stings a lot more than I expected it too, and yet at the same time, it kind of doesn't? I'll just- go now."

"Wait! What do you mean? You can't go, we still have to talk."

"Talk? You want to talk?"

"Yes I want to talk. Despite what I said earlier and what it may have sounded like, I don't want to stop being your friend. We can't just not talk about this and act like the other doesn't exist. My brother is one of your closest friends, we go to the same school, I go to all the soccer games for the team that you play on. Avoiding each other isn't really an option that's on the table. So we have to talk about it, and I'd rather deal with it right here, right now."

Sebastian sighed heavily. He edged away from the bed purposefully until his back made contact with the wall and gradually slid down to the floor. He shifted his knees and rested his arms on them. "No offense, but what's there to even talk about really? I like you, you don't like me, it's as simple as that."

"Yet somehow I don't really think it is as simple as that," Clary pressed. She scooted forward until she was on the very edge of the bed, her feet resting flat on the floor. "I think there's something you're not telling me. I'm not dumb, and I'm not blind Sebastian. I know that you know that about me. So I want you to tell me what you're not telling me. Who knows, maybe I can help."

Sebastian chuckled dryly. He didn't reply for the longest time. Instead, he fiddled with his fingers before he finally caught her eye and grinned. "Maybe you and Jon are more unlike than you originally thought. That's exactly what your brother said to me the night before."

Clary blinked, doing nothing to mask her shock. "You talked to Jon about this?" Her older protective brother Jon, who swore to pummel anyone who so much as looked at her wrong? Who, while he had good intentions and his heart was in the right place, acted like a complete idiot just in the name of "protecting" her? He didn't really seem the type to let someone confess their romantic feelings in regards to his baby sister, and then encourage them to confess to said baby sister the next day.

"Jon kind of backed me into a corner," Sebastian admitted. "But he's my best friend so I'm sure I would have told him eventually."

Clary raised her brows because she was still incapable of raising one. "I thought you liked to insist that you were Jace's best friend, and you were his."

"I was only joking, and besides, he gets a little pissy. I can't have someone who is constantly that moody in my life, around me every day, always dragging down my high spirits."

Clary laughed, and he laughed along with her, and they both felt the tension leave their bodies. It was alright, they both thought to themselves, we're friends. This is just friends having a casual conversation. "Hey now, don't insult Jace like that. I'll have you know that you are in the presence of his actual best friend."

Sebastian's laughter died down. He leaned his head back against the wall and gazed up at the ceiling. "Where to begin?" He mused to himself. "I should probably start by saying this; I'm not upset with you, but even if I was, I would have no right to be. You made your choice and I can respect that. I have to respect your choice because if I didn't, I'd be a horrible person. I'd always known how you felt about Jace, and I always knew that if by some crazy chance that I did confess, you would reject me for him. And a part of me was okay with that, because if I'm being completely honest with you right now, I didn't really like you."

"W-what?!" Clary screeched, squinting at him. "You just got me so overly flustered right now and you were only joking. Sebas-!"

"No, no!" Sebastian waved his hands in front of his face frantically. "That's not what I meant! Well, it is what I mean, but I didn't mean it like that. Gah, it came out wrong. It's, uh, fairly complicated and hard to explain. I did like you. I used to like you a lot. And somewhere along the line I got over you. But my brain didn't actually get my heart's message until now, and I'm finally realizing that. I've been over for you a long time now, but I was denying it because I didn't want to be over you.

"You're so easy to like. Gah, you're a great person. Pretty, kind, generous, witty, and smart. It was so easy to delude myself into believing that I loved you. And when I fell out of love with you, I told myself it wasn't real. I don't know why I kept pining, because it hurt so much to see you pine after someone else that was nothing like me. I was fighting so hard for you even though you were never mine to have. But hearing you say you don't feel the same way just now, I've finally come to terms with my real feelings. Don't get me wrong, the rejection really hurts, but I'll get over it a lot sooner than I would have a couple years ago. But I know now. You're like my baby sister, and I'd do anything to protect you."

And then Clary did something that he hadn't at all been expecting. She hugged him. Clary threw herself off the bed and wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Hesitantly he brought up his own arms to wrap around her shoulders. He smiled slightly.

"You are so undeniably sweet, Sebastian." Clary pulled away to look him in the eye and convey her sincerity. "And someday you're going to meet some beautiful blonde, and you're going to have so many gorgeous children with her, and she is going to love you with all her heart, and you are going to adore her with all your being because you deserve it so, _so_ much."

"Thanks Clary. You don't think I could get a parting kiss from you, do you?" Sebastian grinned crookedly at her. "I mean, all these years of being hopelessly devoted to you, and I don't even have anything to show for it. Take pity on me, please."

Clary laughed, squeezing her eyes shut, and lifting her hand to rest upon the back of his neck. Slowly she leaned forward to press her forehead against his. "One kiss, that's all you get Seb." His eyes went wide. He had only been joking. "On the forehead." She used her other hand back to brush away the dark tresses and press her lips softly to his forehead. She lingered there, and Sebastian knew it was never meant to be romantic, and somehow, that made the kiss so much better, because she meant it in a way that only close friends could. He didn't want her to move. Finally she pulled away.

"For the record, I hope you marry a French girl. I've always wanted to learn the language of love."

Sebastian suppressed a shiver as an image of his aunt flashed before his eyes. "There is no way in hell I am ever marrying a French girl."

"Aw. Not even for the former love of your life?"

"Especially not for the former love of my life."

* * *

 **aw, my poor bby jace. conflicted because now he knows about clary. will infuriates me, but that doesn't lessen my love for him. and clary and seb, aw, that's like her second big brother. . . who should we lock in a room together next so they can have a heart to heart? i'm seeing a definite growing trend in this story, lmao. when literally everybody learns more about one another in the course of a few days than they have in how many years. lololol. i love these dense, idiotic, annoying, completely stressful kids. they're extreme high maintenance.**

 **also, there's a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter of things to come in the future. lololol. i wonder if you were able to decipher it within all the "witty" banter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**i changed my penname. :]]]. i'm not sure i'm supposed to feel this. . . sentimental(?) about it.**

 **i wish i could do the art. i would draw so much for this story. -sobs grossly.-**

 **stick around for a sneak peek of the next chapter. bonus points to anyone who can guess the characters the interaction is taking place between.**

 **Disclaimer.: I don't own The Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

Jace had never been more determined in his life. Not during a soccer game, not when they first got Chaton and he was trying to get the kitten (at the time) to like him, and not when he was hell-bent on escaping Sebastian when he insisted they hang out after school together on numerous occasions. Right now, he was determined more than anything not to let this ruin their friendship. He knew very well he didn't exactly thrive in social situations. He was blunt, he was inconsiderate and oblivious of other people's feelings, and he was a pompous jerk. He knew all that about himself rather well. Jace understood that this didn't make him the most approachable of people, and it was why most avoided his path as much as they possibly could. But for one reason or another, Clary chose to overlook those facts and befriend him. For the longest time, years in fact, he couldn't wrap his head around her reasoning. But now he understood completely. And part of him wished he could just go back to being oblivious.

He remembered it so clearly. The day Clary first approached him. She had been watching him in the rain, which would have been creepy if she were maybe older, and if her expression wasn't utterly awestruck. Jace had come to recognize the expression on someone rather well when they watched him play. He was a prodigy. He knew he was, and everyone else would soon come to learn this as well. He had been annoyed and pissy with her at first. Unwilling to participate in any conversation Clary attempted to strike up, and ignoring her existence for the most part. But she was stubborn. Too stubborn for her own good he figured. And as the days wore on, and she only grew more persistent, he eventually relented and began to warm up to her, and the rest, as they say, is history.

Nobody wanted to talk to him about it. For the longest time after the words fell from Will's mouth, no one would even spare Jace a quick glance. Tessa and Isabelle were positively fuming though, and while Tessa was more mild-mannered, Isabelle wasn't afraid to show outraged she was. Simon appeared to be highly irritated with Jace's cousin as well. At some point, after another wise-crack from Will, Tessa had dragged her boyfriend into the kitchen, Jem following after them quickly, mumbling something about her temper, and not wanting things to get too out of hand. Naturally, everybody did the polite thing and pretended to not hear her shrieking, screaming, and raving furiously at Will. When they returned a couple long minutes later, Will had an angry red mark on his face, and Jace took note of how it resembled a hand-print. Nobody commented on it, even though he was sure they all saw.

Jace, for the first time in his life, had to make a concious effort not to stare at someone. Clary emerged from the bedroom down the hall with Sebastian at her side, and his eyes couldn't be forced to look anywhere else. They walked with their shoulders touching while Clary waved her hands wildly in the air to express herself as she spoke animatedly about something he was too far to hear. Sebastian laughed, and nudged her in the side with his elbow. She laughed as well, and in return she gave him a light shove. When Clary caught sight of Jace looking at her, she flushed slightly, but her whole being seemed to light up as she smiled hesitantly at him. Oh god. DId he usually smile back when she smiled at him? He couldn't remember, but he also didn't force it, not wanting to make things more awkward than they needed to be.

As she left Sebastian's side, she made her way towards him, and he tensed up when she greeted him.

"I thought I heard yelling a little earlier, though it was a bit muffled," Clary remarked casually, a goofy smile on her face. "What happened? Not picking another fight with your cousin again, specifically when I'm not here?"

Jace rolled his eyes slightly. He folded his arms across his chest. "I wasn't picking a fight with anybody."

"Then what happened?" Clary pressed, gazing up at him imploringly.

Jace's eyes didn't meet hers. He pointedly stared at the spot on the wall above her head. He wasn't a liar. A jerk, an asshole, an absolute idiot. All those things described him perfectly. But he wasn't a liar, and he wouldn't start being one now. Lying by omission? He wasn't exactly opposed to the idea, because to him, it technically wasn't lying.

"Will was being Will," Jace murmured glaring at his feet, "Everybody's a little upset. Tessa snapped and went off him. Even his girlfriend can't stand him."

"Oh, come on Jace," Clary smiled widely at him, and he frowned slightly. "Everyone in a relationship squabbles every once in a while, whether it be completely platonic or romantic. It's because if everything is perfect, they'd get tired. Most of the time though, it's nothing major, and both parties get over it fairly quickly. It's only natural that everyone fights."

"You and I don't fight," Jace pointed out.

Clary blinked, her small smile falling slightly because she hadn't expected him to say something like that. But it returned just as fast as it disappeared. "Yeah, but we butt heads a lot," Clary stated, giving him a pointed look, though she appeared fully amused. "It's not too often that we agree with each other on anything, you must have noticed. But neither of us are instigators. You just like to drop things when you don't want to talk about them for the most part, which is really annoying, mind you, but I also don't go making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"Mountain out of a mole hill. . .?" Jace repeated her words, though his voice carried a questioning note.

"It means that I don't blow things out of proportion like some more melodramatic people might." Her eyes flickered to Isabelle before they flicked right back. "And I don't try to pick fights."

Jace nodded his head in understanding, and dropped the conversation. He wasn't really in the mood to humor Clary with her small talk. The girl in question seemed to notice his lack of more to say on the subject, and that he just didn't seem to be willing to speak, because she remained unusually quiet standing in front of him.

Clary was his closest friend. His most trusted friend. The only person he really considered to be an actual friend. He wasn't going to turn his back on her because of what he had found out. But did everybody honestly expect him to play dumb and act like he didn't know anything? Jace couldn't do that to her. She deserved better than that. He was going to make things work between her because he cared about her. A lot more than anyone probably thought he did. A lot more than he initially though he would.

He grasped her gently by the arm, and she tilted her head up curiously. "Jace-?"

He swallowed nervously. "Listen, Clarissa-".

"I am showered, and refreshed, and judging by the eerie silence, hushed whispers, tension, and off-putting atmosphere in this room, I am going to say that I chose the wrong time to stage my grand entrance," Jonathan announced, cutting him off. Jace swore under his breath as Clary turned his attention to her brother. His voice had started out strong and confident toward the top of the stairs, but as he continued his journey down, it grew softer upon realizing how awkward and quiet everyone was acting. "Did something happen while I was gone?"

" _Nothing!_ " Everyone chorused all at once with the exception of Clary and Sebastion. Panicked-stricken eyes met, before they all winced simultaneously, realizing that their exclamation was too loud and quickly announced to be convincing. The only three oblivious teens in the room shared a look of bewilderment.

"I don't really appreciate being kept in the dark on certain matters, and I would appreciate it if someone told me what was going on right now." Jonathan huffed much like an immature child, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at his antics. Jace could see just how irritated she still was from the day's earlier events. "You are kept in the dark so much in regards to so many things, _hell_ , half the time you don't even know you're in the dark. It just goes to show you how ignorant you are to the world and people around you."

"Though it is a rather endearing quality," Magnus piped up, trying to make the flustered boy feel better about the situation. Next to him was Alec slouched on the couch, who snorted at Magnus' comment. Magnus turned to him sharply, and slapped him lightly against his shoulder. Alec snorted again, this time louder.

"Anyway," Simon interjected, pushing his glasses up his nose. "We were just talking about how we wanted to play Secret Santa." He blinked at his word choice. "Well, we _are_ going to play." Simon pulled out a brown paper bag from behind his back, and waved it around in the air, the contents inside rustling noisily within. "We can explain the rules to Seb, Jon, and Clary later."

" _Play_ Secret Santa? You want us to _play_ Secret Santa?" Clary repeated dubiously. "How do you even play Secret Santa, it's not like it's a game. And why are there rules?"

"We got bored," Will said, a lazy smirk crossing his lips, though Jace could see that he still looked visibly disgruntled and upset. "And some of us got carried away.

"I'd say some of us got more than a bit carried away," Tessa spoke icily. Her cold grey eyes shifted to Will who purposefully avoided her gaze by angling his head in the opposite direction.

"Trouble in paradise?" Jonathan questioned. He had since moved from the stairs to stand beside Sebastian who was leaning against the wall next to the staircase. He ran his hand through his hair, pushing the sopping wet strands away from his face. "And, now that I'm looking a bit closer, who the hell beat you up Will?"

"My abusive girlfriend did," Will spoke wryly, still avoiding Tessa's eyes. "But I'm not going to leave her because it was only an accident, and she swore she would never do it again, and she said she would even buy me flowers to make up for it. I trust and believe her, because I am a devoted boyfriend, and I could never break up with her, because we love each other."

"Is that your twisted way of making fun domestic violence?" Tessa spoke haughtily through gritted teeth. "Because it's not very funny and definitely made in poor taste."

"I never said it was funny!" Will exclaimed in outrage, all traces of amusement gone from his face now. "I'm the victim here! You hit me!"

"Just shut your face before I really do make you a domestic violence victim and give you something to really cry about."

"I'm sorry I asked," Jonathan murmured.

"Alright then," Simon cut in hastily, scrambling to his feet as he had previously been seated on the floor in front of the coffee table. "Let's get started before Tess follows through on her promises." He approached Jace first and thrust the bag out to him. "Go ahead Mr. Moody and Brooding. On a completely unrelated note, I have spent years trying to come up with an amazing and unique nickname for you, and I think I have finally come up with a good one. Moving on though, you have the highly esteemed honor of picking first."

Jace stared down at the brown paper bag in disdain. "I don't even want to play your dumb ass game."

"Who knows, Jace. Maybe you'll luck out and get Clary. That'd probably be the best person for you to get, what with all the rules in place, and the consequences that follow."

Jace eyed Simon, and Simon quirked a challenging brow. He shoved his hand into the bag and snatched up the first slip of paper that brushed against the tips of his fingers. He looked at it, his eyes narrowing before he began grumbling under his breath. Clary caught something along the lines of "Of course I picked the idiot. _Of freaking course_."

"Your turn Clary." Her geeky best friend winked cheekily, which she returned with an amused smile.

Clary dipped her hand in, and wiggled her fingers around thoughtfully in the bag, feeling all the papers that came in contact with her skin. Finally she settled on a slip and retracted her hand. She carefully unfolded the paper and read the name on the paper. Clary furrowed her brow and blinked.

Sebastian must have pulled someone who he deemed easy because he became giddy and began exclaiming, "Oh, I've definitely got this. No way I can lose in this bogus game of yours!" Jon looked utterly lost as he stared down at the name he picked, as if he wasn't quite sure what to think of it. Isabelle made a point of scoffing loudly after she picked her person. Tessa's reaction was to hum thoughtfully. Will seemed contemplative with his choice, but after a minute he let out a loud, genuine laugh, excitement dancing across his features. By the way his whole being seemed to light up in matter of seconds, Clary figured that he had a good idea in mind. Jem gave nothing away with an expression that remained completely neutral. Alec appeared momentarily frazzled and flustered as he read the name he had selected, before he calmed down and reigned himself in quickly. Magnus smiled contently as he locked eyes with her, and flashed Clary a wink, coming off as completely pleased.

Simon was the last one to pick. He made a dramatic show of tipping the bag over, and letting the last remaining slip of paper fall into his palm. He unfolded it and read it carefully. He rolled his eyes, his face caught between a grimace and a grin, as if he were both pained and amused by his selection. "Why am I not surprised at all?"

Clary laughed breathily as they looked at one another, figuring she already knew who he had been saddled with. She once again read the slip of paper in her own hand. She could make it work, she mused.

"Jonathan Christopher Herondale," Magnus said suddenly, rising to his feet. "A rather pressing matter has been brought to my attention, one that I cannot simply overlook or ignore."

Clary glanced curiously at Jace in an attempt to see if she could tell if he knew what their melodramatic friend was talking about. He didn't as he regarded Magnus with an expression of confusion. When the other boy took a step forward so that he was only a foot away from Jace, Clary didn't miss the way Jace practically shrunk back as if he were afraid of Magnus approaching him. His eyes met hers, and he straightened quickly just as Magnus rested a firm hand on his shoulder. Jace brushed it off as soon as it came in contact with his body and Magnus shrugged at him.

"There is a complete lack of Christmas decorations in this household, and this situation honestly offends me on a personal level. Hell, you don't even have a Christmas tree yet." Magnus made a broad sweeping gesture with his arm as if to express his point. Nobody had noticed the missing festive décor until Magnus brought it up. All at once they glanced around the bare living room, making small noises and sharing looks, almost as if it had been rehearsed. "My Christmas tree was up and ready for the holiday season as soon as Thanksgiving was over. Now tell me, why is this? And do go spouting off crap like you don't celebrate the holiday. I know you do, because your parents are throwing a Christmas party on Christmas Eve."

"My mom never got around to it this year I guess. I mean, there are still a couple weeks left, right?" Jace replied nonchalantly. He turned his back to Magnus and rolled his shoulders. "I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap. If it's anything to you, our Christmas tree was supposed to be delivered today, but I doubt that'll happen in this weather. Anyway, see you later. Don't bother me. If you come across Chaton, leave him alone too."

"Before you go though, Herondale, tell me something. Where do you store your decorations? This house needs me desperately, and I can't stand by and let it suffer any longer. Decorating is my greatest passion. I promise I will do your parents proud."

"In the garage, where else? Are you done now, can I please go?"

"Yeah, yeah, you big old buzzkill. Do us all a favor and get lost."

Jace hummed, pleased that they had all decided to stop holding him against his will. However, just as he began to ascend the first step, he stilled, his hand resting against the banister. _'Clarissa. . .'_ He turned his head slightly, so as not to be obvious as he stared at the girl. The redhead in question was distracted, talking to Jem about something. The two seemed rather cozy. Jem was leaning forward into her personal space, a crooked grin on his face and his arms folded across his chest. Clary was smiling up at him, and her hand was wrapped around his exposed, pale forearm. The scene irked him more than he would care to admit.

He still wasn't sure what to do with his newfound knowledge. Beforehand, would he have asked her to accompany him? If he did now, would the others think he was only leading her on? Would Clary interpret his offer as him wanting to spend more time with her because he viewed her in a romantic light? But Jace didn't want to be alone, now that he had finally found someone that he enjoyed the company of. He genuinely enjoyed having Clary around him, but he didn't want to make things awkward. Maybe it would just be easier to tell her that he was aware of her crush on him. But what. . . what if Clary stopped talking to him completely afterward? What if she was just so overcome with the shame and embarrassment because of his rejection and she cut him out of her life altogether?

He didn't peg her as that sort of person, but one couldn't be sure when matters of the heart and unrequited love were involved.

Though, was her love truly all that unrequited? Jace was left to wonder. He was once struck with the thought of how much Clary resembled his mother, the similarities shining through in their brilliant personalities. He loved his mother for all that she was. And, because of this, he had come to the same conclusion that he loved Clary to some extent, though he had never quite decided what that extent was. He had never needed to question it before, but now he had all the reason in the world to.

But what if Jace didn't love her the same way she loved him? Nothing could work if he forced his feelings. Clary would never forgive him for that.

Feeling eyes upon him, interrupting his train of thought, Jace turned to meet Will's piercing gaze with his own. Will's lips curled into a devious smirk, as if he were sensing Jace's inner turmoil, and was enjoying having a front row seat to what was sure to be a train wreck. Jace stiffened, narrowing his eyes. He turned his back to William, and began climbing the stairs again, mindful of his steps and careful to take one at a time to be sure he wouldn't trip. He didn't need another thing for Will to mock him about.

* * *

"Does Jace seem a little more off than usual to you?" Clary asked, watching Jace and Magnus' interactions with a mixture of worry and curiosity shining through on her face. She turned her head expectantly to Alec, who had walked with Magnus but stopped beside Clary, waiting for his answer. Their eyes locked only a second before he averted his gaze. Color rose steadily to his face, and he used his index finger to scratch his cheek.

"Uhh- I don't. . . know? Does he seem that way to you?"

"Um, yeah," Clary said slowly. She eyed Alec suspiciously. "He literally flinched when Magnus walked up to him. I don't think that's normal in any circumstances."

"Y-Yeah." Alec nodded his head unconvincingly and leaned away, flustered from her inquisitive stare. "I guess that you might be right."

Clary lowered her tone and narrowed her eyes. "Alec." He shuffled slightly. "Are you lying to me? Do you know something I don't that you're purposefully not telling me?"

"What?! Of course not!" He objected loudly. He looked at her before nervously looking away again.

"Hmm." Cary huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't convinced. "If you say so Alec."

Clary was studying Alec's face carefully, and saw as soon as the relief washed over his features. She followed his line of sight to see Jem approaching them, his hand in the air in the form of greeting. Alec sighed, clapping Jem on the back as soon as he was close enough, and slipping away to join Isabelle and Simon who were conversing in low tones.

"Is he hiding something from you? He's acting awfully strange." Jem smiled slightly at her, and Clary knew immediately that he was in on whatever had transpired in her absence.

"Everyone in this room is hiding something from me," Clary retorted sharply, her own smile betraying what was meant to be an annoyed tone. "It just goes to show you. You can't leave a room where all your friends are gathered, unless you're prepared for them to start plotting against you."

Jem leaned closer, his smile full-blown now, and his gleaming white teeth on full display. He folded his arms across his chest and angled his body so that his left shoulder was almost brushing against her right shoulder. "You think we're plotting against you? _You think I'm plotting against you?_ "

"Well, you are in the room, aren't you?" Clary grinned impishly up at him. She reached out to grip his forearm, and Jem glanced down and his eyes quickly reconnected with hers, a question forming in them.

"Are you trying to compel me to tell you what this so called plot of ours is?" Jem asked dubiously.

"I'm trying to be enticing, so then you'll feel compelled to tell me." Her grin broadened. She batted her eyelashes in a overexaggerated fashion, giggling like a mindless schoolgirl all the while. Jem himself chuckled good-heartedly. His cheeks colored slightly, though he shook his head at her antics. "Well, tell me, is it working? Are you so blinded by your attraction for me that you're ready to spill the state secrets?"

"Spill Will's secrets maybe," Jem replied, his smile never wavering, and the dancing lights in his eyes never stilling or dimming. "But never the state secrets."

Clary shoved him away from her by his arm with a breathy laugh, and he stumbled back a step or two before he regained his footing, mimicking her laughter. "You're no fun." Her toothy smile said otherwise. "And you're so ridiculous."

"I'm ridiculous?" Jem laughed incredulously. "You were the one who was just flirting so horribly in an attempt to get me betray the trust of my friends. That sounds a bit ridiculous to me."

Clary rolled her eyes, amused. She glanced around the room mindlessly, and only realized she was looking for someone after she had scanned all the faces and found his to be missing. The amusement from earlier disappeared and she frowned. "Where did Jace go?"

"I didn't see him leave," Jem confessed.

"Neither did I," Clary murmured. She lifted her head to peer at the stairwell. She didn't turn back to face the silver-haired boy as she spoke again. "But really Jem. You'd tell me, wouldn't you? Jace has been acting oddly, more odd than usual, that is. I doubt you'd notice, since you've known him for what, two days? But I do, and I also know he wouldn't tell me if something was wrong. I'm not sure whether it's pride, or just his purely stubborn attitude, but it doesn't really matter. I just want to make sure he's okay."

"I don't think you give him enough credit," Jem murmured softly. He raised his hand to rest on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I think he trusts you a lot."

"I know he does, but he just gets a little uncomfortable at times. It's always better not to push him. But, despite that, you'd still tell me right?" Clary turned her head to peer over her shoulder. "Like, if someone made a passing comment, and it was stupid and wasn't even meant to mean anything, but in the end, it did. Or someone said something they didn't realize would ruffle his feathers. You wouldn't keep that from me, would you?"

Jem swallowed the lump forming in his throat, and his grip on her shoulder tightened ever so slightly. "Clary, I-".

"Hey you two!" Will exclaimed. His eyes flitted over Clary's form quickly, before he made finger guns directed at Jem. He directed his next words at him. "You're kind of defeating the purpose of the whole plan if he's not even in the room, but I've got to give you kudos. You are suave as fuck. Any who," Will shifted his crooked grin to Clary, "how are you today, Pixie Girl? Figured out who's your secret Santa? I know who it is."

"And that's not against your fake rules?" Clary asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Not in so many words, no," Will winked. "Figured out who my secret Santa is?"

Clary rolled her eyes. "I'm not a cheater."

"Though that's not to say you don't know. Maybe you figured it out by accident, like an accidental passing glance." Will leaned forward to tap the spot between her eyes, and her nose wrinkled. "I saw the flicker of recognition in your eyes just now, Pixie Girl."

"Yeah, yeah," Clary waved him off. "Maybe I do. But I'm not going to tell you."

"You're no fun," Will pouted at her. "Anyway, do you want to know the rules? Sebastian declined, and so did your brother. I tried to convince them that they would benefit from the knowledge, but they didn't seem to care. Whatever, their loss. So you want to hear or not?"

"Yeah, I want to hear."

* * *

 **A/N: So like, some of you were saying that you kind of shipped Seb and Clary after that last chapter, and smae honestly. like asdfghjkl. yessss. but no at the same time.** **um. i shall attempt to have the next chapter up by next monday. alsooo, any guesses to who has who for secret santa? i'll give you hints.**

 _Jace doesn't have William._

 _Clary has mixed feelings on this person._

 _Sebastian is comfortable around this person._

 _Jonathan hasn't interacted with this person in the story that much._

 _Isabelle likes to pester this person._

 _Tessa's person is not of the opposite sex._

 _Will's person has a nickname that one or more people consistently address them by._

 _Jem has never had a conversation with this person or interacted with them._

 _Alec is close with this person._

 _Magnus' person is not Clary, but is of the opposite sex._

 _Simon is easily infuriated by this person._

 ** _Sneak Peek of Chapter 15.:_**

 ** _"Your analogy skills are far superior than mine, and for that I must commend you."_**

 ** _"Is that your lame attempt at flirting?"_**

 ** _"I wouldn't call it a lame attempt, but yes."_**

 ** _"In that case, I don't undertsand why you don't have a girlfriend yet."_**

 ** _"Yes, it is a mystery that befuddles even me_."**


End file.
